


Dance of Destiny

by risingfire17



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 antics, Coronavirus reference, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Gen, Harems, Humor, I Love 707 | Choi Luciel, Love Triangles, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mentioned Rika (Mystic Messenger), Minor Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun, Misogyny, Multiple Pairings, Original Character-centric, Other, RFA Party (Mystic Messenger), Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Romance, Slow Burn, Suspense, Thriller, do your homework yoosung, god damn it Yoosung, jumin is gay rumor, jumin on tinder, reverse harems, rfa on tinder, what is 707 hiding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingfire17/pseuds/risingfire17
Summary: Emma Eun has led a life of tragedy, but she's determined to keep her spirits up as she studies in Korea, the home country she's not seen since childhood. To make friends, she downloads an app...and stumbles upon the private chatroom of charity fundraising organization RFA! They seem to have a few secrets, but they also seem like a friendly group. However, as she draws closer to them, is she fulfilling a dangerous fate....?
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Character(s), Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 33
Kudos: 51





	1. That Fateful Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing fic and an attempt to cross over the different routes of Mystic Messenger. Original MC with a backstory that suggests a conspiracy to draw her to RFA. Tags will be added as relevant content is added. Be prepared for all the ships!

Despite being reassured that she was the only one in the apartment, and despite having permission to work and live in it, Emma Eun still hesitated at the bedroom door, tiptoeing like an intruder when she finally walked in. The room, like the rest of the apartment, was minimal in furnishings but the ones present were grand. A luxurious, full-size, four-poster mahogany bed frame cradled a thick mattress with silk pillowcases and a heavy down comforter. Emma didn’t take much time examining the rest of the room. The bed was so enticing; she had never had anything this fancy before. She sat at its edge and allowed herself to sink slowly back onto the mattress. Like the peculiar situation she found herself in, it slowly swallowed her whole while gently soothing away any urge to fight back.

Given the events of this peculiar day, it made perfect sense to be in this unfamiliar bed, in this dead girl’s modern upscale apartment, talking to these strange people on this chat room about parties and potential threats to her safety. As she turned over on her side, letting her long brown hair and unruly bangs fall into her face, it even occurred to her, that a part of her might be just the slightest bit…happy about this bizarre turn of events. Though, given her situation, that might be expected. She let out a long sigh.

Yes, given the events of her life up to this point, it didn’t seem quite so strange to find a sort of…solace in the company of these strangers, despite the circumstances. Not during her first week back in Korea, her supposed “home country” for the first time since an age she could barely remember. When her guardian had been ripped from her in a wreck so ghastly there was not even a body left to say goodbye to. When her own parents had abandoned her to join a cult, prompting her to be taken to faraway England in the first place.

She shook her head sharply and turned over on her other side, chastising herself for indulging in pointless self-pity. Sure, she had experienced a lot of loss, and being in a new place was frightening, but she had a tremendous amount of luck to be grateful for. When her parents had left, hadn’t Professor Eun come for her, to raise her as his own? Hadn’t he even gone to the trouble of changing her name and procuring English lessons so she could get along better in her new country? Hadn’t she lived a peaceful, if somewhat quiet, life in England, in the professor’s cozy country house, surrounded by fresh air and greenery and all the books her curious mind could yearn for? Hadn’t the professor even postponed his retirement from the university so she could study free of charge?

Even now, hadn’t the late professor’s colleague offered her an internship so she could earn a living and pursue a master’s degree at Sun University? Someone she’d never met, had offered her a future in her time of need, just like that! With the universe pulling so much goodwill together for her, she had no right to mope. She had been provided more opportunity than could possibly be expected for an abandoned child, and it was up to her to do the rest!

That was why she had turned to that app in the first place. She had refused to succumb to fear and loneliness when she was surrounded with such good fortune. The app, she had believed, would help her meet others and make friends in her new environment. However, it seems that somehow, she had stumbled upon the personal chatroom of an organization. The app itself had been put up by an unknown person without the group’s knowledge or consent. They had been quite understandably concerned, but it seemed most of their doubts were alleviated. _Maybe they think someone dumb enough to break into an apartment just because some man on an app told her to is clearly too dumb to mess with them._ Maybe that was just another stroke of her unbelievable good fortune, that she had pulled that stunt and not been kidnapped or killed by some crazy person.

It had started this morning. She had left the hostel where she had been staying for the past week to, for the first time since her arrival, simply relax. She had spent the week running around town, preparing for her new job and the new semester, both of which started Monday, two days away. She had already prepared her books and documents for school, visited the company where she would be interning to meet her new boss, and hunted for rooms for rent, an endeavor that had left her with a few good leads. She had even managed to straighten out the travel documents. She would need to rely on her birth name more, the one to which her Korean citizenship was attached. It would take some getting used to, but it was much better than being barred from the country where her incredible opportunity lay. She had decided, though, that she would probably use her English name in social circles.

Building her social circle was what she had decided to do on her day of rest. She was exploring the city, finding places she might frequent, like the park with free music shows on Friday nights, or the cute little café looking for English speaking conversation partners once per week. And, of course, she had downloaded that app.

No sooner had she downloaded the app, a stranger with the username “Unknown” and no profile picture had messaged her, begging her to help return a lost cell phone to its owner. Looking back on it, she had ignored so many red flags. Why had she listened to this stranger? Traveled across town to a strange apartment? Even broken in?!?! Sure, she had been given the passcode, but doesn’t that make it even worse? This guy had insisted he was trying to return a stranger’s phone, but how had he gotten the passcode to a stranger’s apartment? Let alone the address?!?!? _Honestly, Emma, you could have been killed, if not by the stranger who lured you here than by these people whose place you broke into!_

As soon as the people on this chat had discovered her, she was pretty sure they had considered doing that. After all, as she later discovered, she had walked into a place filled with sensitive information. It didn’t help that as soon as she tried to show them the app and the stranger who led her here, both had mysteriously vanished from her phone, leaving only the screenshot she had taken of the picture this “Unknown” had sent her, which turned out to be only a stock photo. _Ugh, and you trusted him enough to come here after he sent you a stock photo? Great going, Emma!_

Luckily for her, (her unbelievable luck struck again), one of their members had run a background check on her, decided her story to be plausible, and convinced the other members to leave her be until they contacted their leader. In the meantime, they…introduced themselves. Well, some introduced themselves. The more reluctant ones were introduced by others. Despite the strange circumstances, Emily couldn’t help thinking that they were a fun group. Maybe because they were all around her age of 22.

The first to introduce himself was Hyun Ryu, more commonly called Zen. At 24, he was an up and coming actor who, according to his friends, really liked showing his selfies. In fact, he started his introduction with a selfie. He was quickly chastised by other members for doing so. Something along the lines of “you idiot, you revealed your name, face, and location to a stranger who hacked our chatroom?” Emma was secretly relieved that someone else had exercised as little caution on the internet as she had. Zen seemed a bit narcissistic, but harmless, and quite friendly. He also _was_ quite good looking, with hair shining silver in the sun, smooth, fair skin, and piercing red eyes.

The next to introduce himself was Yoosung Kim, 21 and the youngest of the group, and an undergraduate student at Sun University, the same school Emma was to start at. He followed Zen’s lead and uploaded a selfie, earning some “stop following bad examples” comments. He was a sweet looking boy with big bright eyes and bleached yellow hair that grew all over the place. He was very passionate about a game called LOLOL. He promised to introduce her to it if she wanted.

The last one to introduce himself voluntarily was 707. The others revealed his actual name to be Luciel Choi, but for the most part, they called him Seven. He was in charge of the organization’s security, and a self-proclaimed expert hacker. If Zen enjoyed bragging about his looks, Seven seemed to enjoy bragging about his skills. He had allegedly run a thorough background check on her, which would require access to international data. He didn’t share a selfie, so Emma looked at his profile picture. He looked about her age, with flaming red hair and thick black and yellow striped spectacles. He wore a black hoodie and giant orange headphones around his neck. He appeared to be deep in thought, or maybe just deep in code.

Zen was the one to introduce the last two, who were reluctant to do so themselves. Jumin Han was 27, a few years their senior, and the heir to a major company. He scolded Zen for introducing him to a stranger on the internet, to which Zen retorted “she could tell your name anyway, since it’s the same as your username.” Jumin relented and uploaded a picture of his cat, “something more telling than a mundane selfie.” The cat, who Emma later found out was called Elizabeth the 3rd, was white, fluffy, and from the looks of it, extremely well cared for. Jumin’s profile picture showed him to be well cared for as well, with sharp fitting suits and his jet-black hair so clean it shone.

The last group member, also introduced by Zen, was Jaehee Kang, also a few years older and Jumin’s assistant. The others said she was constantly overworked by Jumin’s ventures. Her profile picture showed her in a very practical suit with short brown hair and wire-framed glasses. She openly stated that she did not yet trust Emma, which the girl could really not blame her for.

That left their leader, V, who, according to the other members, did not log in very often. He had founded the RFA along with his fiancé Rika, the girl whose apartment Emma was now in. They had started the organization to raise money for charitable causes by throwing parties. Each year, the parties had grown grander as famous and powerful people started to attend. That was when Rika had to strengthen security to protect the data of the attendees.

But two years ago, Rika had suddenly killed herself, shocking the other RFA members. With no one to carry on her work of securing party guests, the parties ceased, and the chatroom became merely a place for the members to socialize. And V almost completely disappeared. It must have been hard for them to suddenly lose Rika like that, especially for V. Losing someone so close…Emma’s chest tightened as she thought of the professor.

The rest of the members had been quite shocked when Yoosung asked if Emma could take over Rika's work. He received instant chastisement from Jaehee, and even Emma was taken aback at how willing this person was to trust a complete stranger. But the debate had started. Yoosung insisted that Rika would cry if she could see everything she worked so hard to build disappear, and that maybe Emma's presence was a sign that the RFA needed to stop "forsaking the purpose RIka had given it." 

Given the circumstances, V would need to be contacted. It was up to him whether RFA would once again hold parties, if Emma accepted the position as Guest Coordinator. The other members seemed excited for the opportunity to throw parties again. There was even some conjecture that maybe Rika had planned for a successor to carry on her work, and that was how Emma had been led to the apartment. A destiny, of some sorts.

 _Destiny, huh?_ Emma thought the idea of her being somehow “chosen” by a dead woman she had never met to carry on her work was quite the speculation, but she did like the idea of destiny. It reminded her of her own way of thinking, that the universe was looking out for her, sending good fortune her way. Thinking like that comforted her and made her able to cope with the loss and upheaval of her recent life. And maybe, just maybe, the universe had also provided her with these people, so she wouldn’t be so alone.

Of course, it would be a lot of work to take on the party preparation, and Emma wondered if she was up to the task. She was, after all, about to start a job already, working in the marketing department of Eyesite Corporation, a communications company owned by Professor Eun’s friend. She was extremely fortunate to have been offered this position, and she didn’t want to let anything affect her performance. She also had her studies to worry about; she was to start her MBA in Marketing. When she completed her program; if all went well, she would become a full-time employee of Eyesight Corp. Her path had been laid out perfectly for her; all she had to do was walk it.

But still…when Jumin said if Emma refused to join RFA and carry on Rika’s work, then there was no point of being in the chat room, that Seven would have to remove her, her heart hurt. It was funny, really, she had only known these people for a few hours, but she was excited to get to know them, to make memories with them, and the thought of suddenly losing them…it hurt.

Maybe that was a sign that these people really were supposed to be in her life. If that was the case, Emma would just need to find a way to stay on top of party planning, her job, and her studies. Having worked through university and helped the professor with his work, she was used to being busy, so it wasn’t impossible.

But for now, all she could do was wait. Seven had let her know V would be contacting her soon, and that she was to stay in the apartment until he did so. She hoped it was soon, with her first day of work and school being so close, she couldn’t stay in this apartment through that!

Emma got under the covers and settled her head into the soft pillow. Nothing to do but rest and wait for answers. She drifted off, wondering what kind of future this day’s strange events would bring.


	2. Seven's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Emma attempts to process her recent loss, her new life, and the strange events of the day, Seven shows up in the middle of the night to take "necessary security precautions." This group is starting to sound a little bit dangerous, but they also sound like genuinely good people. Will Emma choose to cast her lot with these new friends?

In her dreams, Emma could see a timid Korean child and a tall, middle-aged man with long fuzzy whiskers and a smile kind and calm, like a tranquil pond under a golden English summer sun.

_“Professor….”_

_“Me? Ah, um, that doesn’t sound right….”_

_“Was I wrong? That’s what everyone calls you?”_

_“Ah, it is, but…you…I know! Call me Papa, sweet child!”_

_“Papa…what does that name mean?”_

_“That, well…it means…that you’ll never be alone again!”_

The next visitors of the night were a harsh telephone ring, a cool female voice, endless images of flames and twisted metal, a bridge with a damaged guard rail, and men who looked like aliens in spacesuit-like uniforms, searching the swelled River Iris for a body they couldn't find….

She was already crying when the knocking started. What memory was this from? An inspector, quizzing her yet again about the disappearance of the professor’s body? A murderer, fresh from killing the professor and after her next? The ghost of the professor himself? _Papa, please…._

_No, stop knocking! I don’t want to know who’s there! No more! Stop! Make it stop! Papa!!!_

Emma’s eyes flew open as knocking sound came into focus and she realized it was coming from her bedroom door. Her eyes flew first to the clock on the nightstand. 3:03am. Who would barge in at this hour?

_Is someone coming to kill me, maybe someone connected to the professor’s death? How did they find me? Wait!_ The events of the previous day flashed in her mind, and she remembered where she was. _How did they know the passcode? Those people in the chat room…they said I’d be safe here but how can I trust them when we haven’t even met? The secret chat room, the secret apartment, and the stranger who led me here…what kind of dangerous things are they dragging me into?!_

The knocking continued. When she didn’t respond, a young man’s voice called out in a surprisingly gentle tone, “Look, if you are who you say you are then I promise I mean you no harm. I’m just taking necessary security measures for RFA. So…I’m coming in.”

RFA! So it _was_ related to those people in the chat room! _Necessary my foot!_ _He’s going to kill me! That’s why he’s here so late! What do I do?!_

In her panic, she dove under the bed and immediately regretted it. _No way he won’t look here! I’m dead!_ She shook with every breath as she watched light brown boots enter the room and come to a stop by her bed. As he kneeled down, more came into view, dark jeans, a gray oversize sweater, a thin, pale hand, and finally, a young face with bright red hair and golden eyes behind glasses with black and yellow striped frames. She tried to scream, but no sound came out. She scooted away in a futile escape attempt, reminding herself, _at least I will be with Papa soon…._

To her surprise, though, the man backed away from the bed and kneeled on the floor facing away from her. “Look, I’m sorry,” he said abruptly. “I didn’t realize I’d scare you _that_ much! I mean…I did have to catch you by surprise to find out what I needed to…but I guess if you really are just a normal girl, then of course it would be terrifying!” Without turning toward her, he gingerly reached behind him and offered his hand. His voice became even softer. “Look, I swear to God I mean you no harm…so…can you please come out?”

Emma hesitated for a moment. She was afraid, sure, but this man didn’t seem like he would hurt her. And if he had wanted to, he could have done it already without coaxing her out. She really had nothing to lose by coming out that she couldn’t already lose staying down there.

She slipped her hand in his. It was warm and soft and somehow made her feel safe. As she started to crawl out, she asked “please don’t turn around for a moment. I…want to put something on over my pjs.”

As soon as she let go of his hand, he pulled the hood on his jacket far over his face and covered his eyes with his long sleeves. “Go ahead. Tell me when you’re done.” His voice seemed considerate, maybe even a bit bashful. _Definitely not like someone who plans to kill me._ She pulled a long, red knit sweater that hung loosely over the sports bra and leggings she slept in. _Presentable enough, given the circumstances._

She walked back to him, stopping a few feet from where he sat, still diligently covering his eyes. “O-okay. You can look now.” He shrugged off the hood and stood up, taking a step back as if afraid of frightening her again. Emily got her first good look at him. He looked about her age. He was a bit taller than she was, and broad-shouldered. She guessed he was probably muscular, though she couldn’t tell for sure because of his hoodie, gray with yellow accents, and about three sizes too big for him. It was only zipped halfway, revealing a red shirt and a dark metal cross hanging from his neck. His intensely red hair grew unkempt into his face, where his golden eyes watched her curiously, as if searching for the right words to say to her.

“Uh, s-sorry again. I probably should have thought that through a bit better, eh heh heh.” He broke into a grin. “I guess I was in a hurry to meet you and get some answers, y’know? Can’t find out everything in that chat room!”

“You’re…the hacker, Seven Zero Seven. Or, I guess…Luciel?”

“Ah, um, yeah. Call me Seven. It’s what my friends call me!”

Emma was a bit taken aback. “We’re…friends?”

Seven grinned again. “We will be, now that I know you aren’t someone dangerous!”

_Says the one who broke into my room while I was sleeping._ “How do _I_ know _you’re_ not dangerous?”

He chuckled. “Ah, well, that’s a fair question. But anyway, you pronounced my name perfectly on the first try! Not many people can!”

“You’re changing the-”

“But the name is English, I guess, so, having grown up in England, maybe you’ve heard it before?”

“Even in England, I can’t imagine meeting anyone with that name…” She brought her hand to her forehead and sighed. “Just how much do you know about me?”

“Oh, just about anything that would show in public records.” He seemed to enjoy showing off his knowledge of her personal life. “Your birth name is Lin Chin-sun, born to Lin Chung-hee and Lee Min-Eun. Your parents went missing when you were four, after becoming involved with Eden’s Gate Cult. You were adopted by Professor Charles Eun, who changed your name to Emma Eun, and raised you in Cambridgeshire, England. You graduated valedictorian from Clearwood Preparatory Academy. You recently finished a Bachelor’s in Economics from Cambridge University. Also…” His voice became lower and more hesitant. “I’m…sorry about the professor.”

She turned away in case the tears came again. “Ok, fine, you know everything about me, so…what did you come here to find out?”

“Your background check came up fine, but I had to make sure you weren’t an imposter using Emma Eun’s identity to infiltrate RFA. V’s orders. It made the most sense to come at a time you’d be caught off guard, like the middle of the night. I was ready to run into a spy and have to take ‘im out.” Catching Emma’s shocked expression, he quickly added, “Well, my line of work, it’s best to expect the worst, eh heh heh! Anyways, I didn’t really think what I would do if you were just a normal girl, y’know?”

“Well…you got the answers you needed, right?”

Seven straightened up with a wink. “Absolutely! You have my full trust! So, ahem, let me say it again, wholeheartedly this time!” He took her right hand in both of his and shook it as he looked into her eyes with a bright, jovial smile. “Welcome, Emma Eun, to RFA! Agent 707, at your service!”

Emma blushed at his sudden friendliness. “S-service? What do you mean?”

Seven released her hand and his tone swelled with pride. “Glad you asked! Well, for starters, if you do end up carrying on Rika’s work, I and everyone else in RFA will be sending potential party guests your way. And also…” His voice raised and took a high pitch like he had just gotten the greatest idea in the world. “I’m gonna need your phone!”

“Huh?” _What is this guy on about now?_

“Security measure, you see! If you’re just a normal girl, then _someone_ lured you here. We’ve got some pretty confidential information here, you see! Information about a bunch of rich bigshots who make donations at the party. Not hard to imagine why anyone would want that info, huh?”

“I guess….”

“But you see, all RFA stuff, including the private chat room, and this address, are given the highest level of digital protection, courtesy of the devilishly genius hacker standing in front of you! So, if someone managed to hack our chatroom AND lure an innocent bystander into Rika’s apartment, and I STILL haven’t found them…well…that’s pretty dangerous, don’t you think?”

Emma gulped. She couldn’t think of anything to say, but dread was starting to well up in her. _Oh God,_ what _did I walk into?_

“Scary, I know! But don’t worry; I am charged with the security of this operation, and I won’t fail! I will protect RFA, our patrons, and now you, from whatever is trying to use you to get to us!” His voice started to lose its bragging tone and grow more serious. “And to do that, I need to scan your phone for any traces that might lead me to the hacker!”

“Well, when you say it like that…but still…I need that for work….”

“Not to worry! The brilliant agent 707 has already figured it out!” The bragging tone was back. _He really likes unfolding his plans for his audience, doesn’t he? What a braggart._

He practically skipped out of the room, gesturing for her to follow him. They entered the living room, and she gasped. The computer where she was supposed to work on RFA stuff was on and hooked up to a laptop and several other machines. There were chip bags and soda bottles on the desk, and chip crumbs everywhere! _How long was he here? What the hell was he doing?_

Noticing her reaction, Seven shrugged. “I had to check up on the computer anyway, y’know, security stuff. And after I saw you were sleeping, I figured why not take care of that before waking you up?” He chuckled. “See, I’m not such a bad guy, you know hahaha. Anyways, it’s just about done. And your phone won’t take long either!” He gave her what looked a cross between a reassuring smile and a smirk and held out his hand.

Emma had already grabbed her phone and put in in her pocket in case Seven tried to take it without her noticing. She reached into her pocket and gripped it but did not let go.

“Ah, would it help if I mentioned I had a present for you?” He reached into his bag and pulled out a slender black lockbox. He entered the code and opened it, then held it out to her. In it were two smartphones. They looked like the latest model. Both were covered in sleek cases. They were identical except for the colors: one was a soft cherry-blossom pink, the other was the darkest matte black.

“The black one is for RFA business only. Since you are a student and you also have a job, V figured it would be hard on you if you had to come here for all your RFA stuff. So he told me to make sure you had a phone to do business on as secure as this computer!”

“Wow, that’s…really thoughtful.” Emma was surprised to receive such consideration from these people who peeked into her past and thrust her into this role. It felt…nice. “Then, what’s the pink one for?”

“About that…your phone probably won’t survive the scouring I’m gonna put it through. SO!” He shouted the last bit before she could protest. “I’m going to transfer all your contacts, pictures, all your personal files onto this pink one, to replace yours. It’s also just as secure as the business phone. Think of it as a free upgrade!”

Emma’s grip on the phone in her pocket tightened. She really, _really_ couldn’t figure out how to feel about this guy….

But in the end, he was working to ensure her security. They all were. After she found herself here, she had been allowed to stay here, and they were giving her the tools she needed to keep herself safe. RFA may be caught up in something dangerous, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that they were good people. She pulled her phone from her pocket and held it out to Seven.

Seven’s face brightened. “So you _did_ decide to trust us! I’m so happy!” He skipped to the computer and began connecting it to his network of wires. “Don’t worry, I’ll have everything transferred to the new phone before I start scanning yours.” He then looked at the clock with a start. “Ah, um, from here it’s just a bunch of boring computer stuff. If you wanna get some sleep, I can leave your phones for you and let myself out when I’m done.”

At that moment, Emma let out a tremendous yawn. The events of the last 24 hours had finally caught up to her. “I’ll…do that. Oh, and please clean up all those chips before you leave!”

He glanced at the mess on the desk and chuckled. “All right, you got it. Night!”

“Good night.” She started to shuffle back to her bedroom, so many questions on her mind but too tired to think about them. One though, struck her so strong; she just had to know now!

“Seven?”

“Hmm?”

“How did you know…I wasn’t a dangerous person?”

He chuckled again and leaned back in his chair. “First off, when I checked on you while you were sleeping, you were definitely the same as the “Emma Eun” I ran a background check on. That was a huge relief. I highly doubted the girl I read about would be up to no good. Most of my worries were gone at that point. I at least felt safe leaving you while I started the security updates. I was here for about 3 hours with no movement from you!”

_Three hours?! He was here that long without me knowing!_

“But all my doubt cleared as soon as I saw your reaction to my coming in. I mean,” and at this point he added a mirthful grin. “No spy is going to hide under the bed when caught!” At this, Emma blushed. _Stupid!_ She started back toward her bedroom to wallow in embarrassment.

Seven’s voice became gentler as he called after her. “Also, when I came in, your eyes were puffy. Ah! Not to sound mean or anything! I just meant…spies don’t cry in their sleep. They forget their pasts and focus entirely on their missions. You…really are just a normal girl, going through a lot.”

Tears welled up in Emma’s eyes, but she forced them back. “I have a lot to be grateful for. I have…erm, had, a wonderful guardian who let me grow up loved. I got a great education. And even now, someone offered me an internship so I can continue my studies and still earn a living. And…even all of you in RFA…I have a good feeling about you. I feel…very lucky to meet you.”

She turned back to him with dry eyes and a smile. “So with all this good fortune on my side, I’ll keep going forward with a smile on my face!” But at that moment, she wobbled, overcome with exhaustion. Seven rushed to her, but she steadied herself with the door.

“Ah, sorry! I’m more tired than I thought! I’ll go to bed now! Good night, Seven, it was nice meeting you-”

Before she could enter her bedroom, Seven reached out to place his hand on her head. “You’re a good girl. Don’t try so damn hard all the time. Take care of yourself, y’know?” He gave her a few gruff pats. “Now get to bed, will ya?”

After she closed the door, Emma flopped onto the bed without even removing her sweater. As she quickly succumbed to sleep, she thought _Papa, I really think…I’m lucky to have met these people…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not lie Seven is my boy! So of course I had to start with some Seven/MC fluff! But I promise I will touch on all the RFA members, and give them each some good development, and good interactions with MC before having her settle on a character! And to be honest, I'm making this up as I go along, so in the end it may make more sense for her to end up with someone else...but who??? Stay tuned to find out!


	3. Meeting the Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the largely absent RFA leader V calls Emma...with an official offer to join the RFA! The man is mysterious but somehow soothing, and it's hard for Emma to say no. But what is V's motivation for inviting her to join?

Emma woke from a dreamless sleep on Sunday morning. Or was it dreamless? Seven…had that been a dream? Emma looked to her nightstand and there was her proof: the two smartphones Seven had brought with him the previous night. _So it wasn’t a dream after all._ Somehow, this thought made Emma smile.

She picked up the black “RFA business only” phone first. It was programmed to unlock to her fingerprint. She shuddered slightly when she thought how the hell he had gotten her fingerprint. But the home screen was even more shocking; it displayed a picture of Seven…in a maid uniform and a wig, blowing a nonchalant kiss to the camera. _Just WHAT is this guy?_

She shuddered to think what he may have done to her “personal” phone, so she decided to investigate. This phone also unlocked to her fingerprint. To her surprise, the home screen displayed one of her photos, one of her as a child with the professor at the zoo in London. Little Emma was petting a tiger cub and showing the professor with a smile wide as the heavens. The professor beamed back at her, a smile that said, “this is my daughter and I love her.” Emma allowed a single tear to roll down her cheek, this tear, unlike the ones before, filled not only with sadness and loss, but also happiness and pride. She was proud to be the professor’s daughter.

As she continued to explore her new phone, she found that all her contacts, texts, photos, music, apps, everything had been transferred diligently from her old phone. She smiled to herself. That man Seven may be weird, but he was a kind guy. She wanted to believe the other RFA members were good people too. She wanted to get to know them.

_Does that mean I’m going to do this RFA thing?_ She opened the business phone again and entered the chat room. Zen and Jumin were online, in a passionate debate about cats. Jumin sang praises of his cat, Elizabeth the 3rd, while Zen lamented the “cruel harbingers of allergy apocalypse.” Jumin uploaded pictures of Elizabeth, to which Zen responded with emojis of cowering in fear.

Zen noticed she was online, and playfully pulled her into the antics. “Emma!!!!! Help me! That cat loving jerk is bullying me!!!”

“I am merely expressing my love.”

“For me? Are you a _sadist?!_ Look, Emma, even cruel sadists can’t help but fall for my dangerously good looks!”

“…I was expressing my love for Elizabeth.” As Zen typed a whole slew of shocked, angry, and sad emojis, Jumin changed the subject. “Emma, I take it you handled the apartment well enough?”

“Oh, yes, thank you for your concern.”

“Well, if you are to be RFA’s new guest coordinator, we need to make sure you can take care of yourself. It would be a problem for us if you weren’t. Wasted money and effort on a profitless venture.”

“Oi, you jerk! Stop talking to her like that! Emma, don’t listen to this jerk! He’s a spoiled rich guy who only sees people as tools to get money!”

“Ah, it’s fine, I wasn’t offended….”

“I for one, take the comfort of RFA’s new princess quite seriously! If you want, I will come over and sing away the troubles this jerk left in your mind!”

“How do you plan to visit her when the apartment’s address is classified?”

Zen didn’t even seem to notice Jumin’s question. “You know, I am a musical actor, so I have an angelic voice in addition to my devastating good looks! Oh, God has truly created something too beautiful this time!”

“…also, didn’t Seven say V forbade us from making any contact with her outside this chatroom until further notice? You know, in case she’s not who she says she is and some idiot goes and gets himself _killed?”_

“It will be fine! Emma is who she says she is. I can tell. She’s a pure, sweet, beautiful girl! One who must be cherished and protected!”

“…her profile picture is an anime character. You have no idea what she looks like, or if she is even really Emma Eun, and not an imposter!”

“She’s not! I can feel it! Emma, don’t let this jerk get to you!”

“Ah, thank you, Zen, but I can understand the concerns right now too….”

“I’m glad you understand.”

“But still…” Whatever Zen had been about to say was cut off by a notification of 707 entering the chatroom. Before any of them could say hi, however, they were notified that he left the chat room.

“I wonder what that was about?” asked Zen. “He didn’t even say hi. Why log in and not say anything?”

“Well, Seven has always had some interesting habits. It’s not my place to be concerned. Anyway, I have work now, so I’ll be off.” With that, he left the chat room.

Before Emma could respond to Zen’s “that aloof jerk” comment, her attention was caught by a text notification. It was from Seven. It read “Don’t tell the others about last night. It was a secret mission. V’s orders. 😉 Also, V’s about to call you right now. Good luck!”

Emma quickly typed into the chat room. “Sorry, Zen, I have to get going too! Take care of yourself!” No sooner had she logged out than her phone started to ring. Blocked number. _Sounds foreboding…._

 _But yes. I will do this RFA thing. These people…I have a good feeling. They are in my life for a reason. I want them to be my friends._ With that, she took the call.

“Hello?”

“Emma, I take it?” The man’s voice was soft and gentle; he sounded like a cool mature kind of guy. Emma felt at ease hearing this voice. “My name is…well, call me V. It’s what my friends call me.”

“That’s…what Seven said.”

“Oh, really? And how did you respond to that?”

“I…asked him if we could be considered friends.” She was glad the RFA’s leader could not see her blush and hang her head.

He merely chuckled softly. “Yes, well, these are rough circumstances to make friends under. He probably didn’t help by arriving so late at night either. But all things considered, you seem to be handling this all quite well.”

“Well…it’s not _all_ bad. Mostly I’m just confused.”

“That’s perfectly understandable. Let me try to make a few things more clear.” He cleared his throat, then paused. “Ah, where to begin. I guess I’ll start with what RFA is and what it does. RFA was an organization my late fiancé and I started. We threw annual fundraising parties and donated the money to charitable causes. We had a vision where we could bring people together who use their resources to make the world a better place to live in.”

“That sounds like a beautiful mission.”

“Rika, my late fiancé, was the one with the idea. She motivated me and made all of this possible. That’s why the RFA is named for her: Rika’s Fundraising Association. I’ll admit…after she passed, I had a hard time keeping up with RFA, so we haven’t had a party in the two years since.”

“It must have been hard….”

“Thank you for your understanding, Emma. It was hard for me. But it was hard for the other members as well. And I think it would be good for them, maybe for me too. If we started holding the parties again. I thought about this ever since I was told you came into the chat room, and…this was the decision I came to.”

“So then…you want me to work for RFA too?”

“Yes, if you’ll accept it.”

“Just like that? Even though you don’t know me?”

He chuckled again. “Yes, well, some may say I’m being whimsical. However, Luciel is fully convinced of your trustworthiness, and I do not doubt his judgement. Also…Emma, do you believe in fate? Maybe a god? Karma? Mystic forces of the universe?”

Emma’s heart began to beat faster. This was _exactly_ what she believed! “Yes! I mean, um, I like to believe that things happen for a reason.”

“I do as well. I believe people are brought into each other’s lives for a reason. I believe you were brought to that chat room for a reason. I want to see that reason fulfilled. Well, maybe I am being a bit whimsical.”

“Well….”

“I understand you have a lot on your plate. Luciel tells me you start your internship with Eyesite Corp and Sun University tomorrow. I will not force you to do anything, but I sincerely hope you will consider joining us as our Guest Coordinator. And know that, if you join RFA, we will do whatever we can to ease your burdens.”

“Oh, right! Those phones; thank you, V!”

“Of course. I hope you would consider living at the apartment, as well. Free of charge for your efforts. I will provide anything you need to carry on your work. And, the other members will be working with you, to help you come into your role. So, Emma, will you join the RFA?”

This was the moment. Emma could tell that she was at a point where her life took two alternate routes, and what she said in this moment would determine which one it took. There were still a lot of things she didn’t understand. No one knew who led her to this apartment. The organization seemed to have some secrets, some even dangerous. But she couldn’t deny that living in the apartment for free would take a huge amount of pressure off of her. But that aside, she still wanted to trust these people. She wanted…to be friends with them. Isn’t that what she had resolved to tell V in the first place?

“V…I…really want to join RFA.”

“You don’t feel forced?”

“…no. This is what I want.” She hoped V couldn’t tell that she was holding her breath.

“Then, Emma Eun, welcome to the RFA. I am truly grateful to you for joining us. I’m sure you have a lot of questions right now. Unfortunately, I don’t have much time, but I will be in touch again. The other members will begin to fill you in on how the parties work. But, given your educational background, I don’t think you’ll have a problem with the work. For now, get accustomed to your new life. Work. School. Don’t let that suffer for this. And…please try to make friends with the other RFA members.”

“V, can I ask one question?”

“Of course.”

“Am I…safe?”

“Ah yes, of course you would have these concerns. I admit I do not know who led you to the apartment. That for me is a cause for concern. But Luciel is back in control of the chat room and all other operations, and he is working to find the hacker. He also changed the passcode to the apartment last night. He left the new code for you in your phone case. Once you find the code, you’ll be able to come and go as you please.”

“Okay…”

“Trust me when I say, your safety is my first priority. From the moment you entered that apartment, your safety became my responsibility. I would not have asked you to join the RFA if I didn’t think that was the safest option for you.”

“Okay. I trust you, V.”

“Thank you. I really must be going now. I’ll be in touch.”

“Wait! Um, I mean…thank you, V. For letting me join. I’ll work hard!”

There was a pause before he responded. “It is I who should thank you, Emma. Truly.” After that he hung up.

Emma sighed and collapsed onto the bed. She still felt overwhelmed by everything. But V had a way of talking that was…soothing. If he said it was safe to join RFA, then that must be the case. Seven, also, seemed like a trustworthy person, even if he was a bit odd. The other members all seemed like good people too. She couldn’t help but look forward to meeting them.

But V was right. First, she needed to get her bearings. She had the rest of her life starting the next day, and she had to be prepared for that. That’s when she remembered the passcode. If she got locked out, that would be trouble. She searched the phone cases but could find no note. She checked to see if there was any packaging that it might have been put in, but any such thing had been taken when Seven left.

She considered calling Seven, and reached for the black RFA phone, but instead grabbed her pink personal phone. She looked at the home screen picture of herself and the professor and felt a sense of calm.

The picture had been taken on her sixth birthday. She had wanted to go to the Zoological Society of London’s Zoo for some time, but she was not the type to ask for things when she was already so lucky. Somehow, though, he knew. He had woken her early and told her they were going on an adventure. She had been afraid she would have to move again like she did when her parents left. She was afraid the professor would leave her now too. She blamed herself for wanting so much, even if she never said anything. She had fallen asleep with these fears, but when she woke up, the professor was still there, and they were at the zoo. She had wrapped her arms around his legs and started to cry.

_“Sweet child, what’s wrong?”_

_“Papa, I…thought I was moving again. I…thought you would leave.”_

_“No, no, no! Come here…You don’t ever have to worry about that again, you hear? I will never, ever leave you.”_

_“Promise?”_

_“Promise. The highest promise of a father to his daughter!”_

After that they proceeded to have the best day ever. Emma had held on tight to her papa’s hand almost the entire time, and he had held on just as tightly. To this day, her sixth birthday was one of the most precious days of her entire life.

 _Wait!_ The door required a 6-digit password. Like a date. _The code is inside my phone case…Seven seems like the type to leave a puzzle like that. But how could he know?_

She put on her shoes and packed her bag with her phones and all her important papers, just in case she was wrong about this. She walked out the door, shut it, and moved to enter the code, but hesitated at the last moment. She scolded herself for feeling so nervous. The worst that could happen was that she would be locked out and have to call Seven for help. _Come on, Emma, it’s not like a bomb will go off or anything!_

She entered the date of her sixth birthday into the code box and held her breath. The code box flashed green and the door clicked as it unlocked. Emma re-entered her apartment, collapsing as soon as she closed the door behind her. _Why was that so nerve-racking? Also, just HOW does Seven know so much about me?!?!_

She started to laugh. Honestly, what did it matter how he knew? He had good taste in code-setting. Besides, it might be nice to have friends who knew her that well. The others all seemed close to each other, underneath all the teasing. She hoped she could achieve that level of friendship with them too.

She rose and got dressed. Today she would have to transfer all her things from the hostel and go grocery shopping. So many exciting changes were taking place, and she was going to be ready to face them all!

* * *

Seven watched Emma enter her apartment from the CCTV camera in his bunker. “Well, V, she’s figured out the passcode. She’s a good girl. I think she’ll do well with RFA.”

“You were listening to that whole call, right?”

“Of course! You _did_ put me in charge of monitoring her, and you didn’t tell me I couldn’t!”

“No. I’m glad you did.”

“But, V, there are some curious things about her. Her parents’ disappearance, the stranger who took her in and changed her name, his disappearance, a stranger offering her a job back here, and another stranger leading her to the apartment. You and Emma talked about fate, but…what if there are actual people pulling some actual strings here?”

“That’s what I want you to look into. Don’t tell her about it though. If she is involved in something she doesn’t know about, I’d rather she stay ignorant of it if possible. I’m glad she agreed to join, though. It would be hard to watch over her and protect her if she chose to leave.”

“Tch. Classic V, wanting to keep everyone in the dark for their own good. Except for your poor overworked hacker, who has to hear everything!”

“Luciel, you know you are precious to me. I am sorry to put you in the situations I must sometimes….”

“Eh, come on, V! I’m just teasing! My boss at the agency puts me through way worse!”

“I’m sorry to burden you with more. I’ll let you get to it now.”

“It’s no problem, V, really. Take care of yourself, okay?”

“You as well, Luciel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter has convinced me that V is the Dumbledoor of MM. At least in Casual and Deep Story modes!


	4. Workplace Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of Emma's new internship, and she's hoping to meet the mysterious stranger who recommended her for the position! But first she will meet someone else, a strangely familiar looking company director....

Eyesite Corporation’s Korean headquarters’ building was tall, dark, and one might even say foreboding under some circumstances, especially on cold Monday mornings dominated by grey skies bursting with rain. Emma, however, walked up the front steps full of hope. After all, this place had given her a future. She paused at the front door.

_A future._ She had come all the way here, knowing no one, to follow her education, and had found a career path, a place to live, even friends. _Maybe a home…._

She smiled, recalling the morning’s good luck messages from her new friends on the RFA messenger. Zen had sent a selfie where he winked and gave her a thumb’s up, with an added talk bubble that read “You can do it!” Yoosung gave her a cartoonish picture of a rainbow-colored jewel, which he explained was an extremely lucky, and extremely rare, item in LOLOL. Seven had offered to crash her job’s computer system if they gave her a hard time, which Emma hoped he was joking about. Jaehee had congratulated her on her new position and offered herself and Jumin as resources for advice about the corporate business world, to which Jumin responded that if she got the internship already, she would be “just fine without our help.” Apparently, in Jumin-speak, that was a compliment.

Since V gave his approval for her to join RFA, the others seemed to trust her and to be genuinely interested in welcoming her to their group. As Emma walked through Eyesite Corp’s grand revolving door, she thought to herself with a smile, _I’m really too lucky!_ With such good fortune, it was easy to walk confidently into the building and report to the basement for the intern orientation.

The basement corridor was filled others just like her, all milling around in clothes just a bit too tight and shoes just a bit too stiff, their balance swayed by big briefcases they were not yet accustomed to. The faces were all young, bright, and artificially smiling through all the tension and awkwardness, determined to make a name for themselves. Emma had been quite nervous to start this position as well, but all morning she had felt inexplicably light. She still struggled to stay upright in her new high heels, and composed in her stiff new suit, but she felt a soft laughter insider of her at it all.

A loud click-clack sound commanded Emma’s attention. She turned to it and found a woman, one of few other women in the corridor, but with a confidence that that exuded authority from her perfectly pulled back hair and red slit-framed spectacles all the way down to her shiny 3 inch high heels. She carried a clipboard, which she periodically paused to jot notes down on as she scanned the crowd with furrowed eyes. She seemed to be keeping track of every movement in the corridor. Emma took a deep breath, donned her biggest smile, and approached the woman.

“Excuse me, Ma’am, are you the one we sign in with?”

The woman turned to Emma, looked her up and down, and narrowed her eyes even more. Emma gulped, wondering if she had something on her face or a button that had come loose. _Oh please, don’t let it be something that embarrassing!_

Finally, she spoke, in a gruff voice that reminded Emma more of the military than an office, asking simply: “Name?”

“Em- um, Lin, Ma’am. Lin Chin-sun, Ma’am.”

“Lin….” The woman looked over the list on her clipboard. Her eyes stopped, and her face seemed to sink even deeper into a scowl. “You also go by the name ‘Eun,’ correct?”

“Y-yes Ma’am. My name was legally changed to Emma Eun while I lived abroad.” Emma hoped this woman could not tell that she was breaking into a nervous sweat.

“Right. The adopted child of Professor Eun. He also abandoned his name to live abroad. Now he is troubling us with his orphan ward.”

“Ah, th-thank you for your trouble-”

“Save the attempt to flatter me. You may have been wedged in here but now that you are here, you will earn your keep. You better be prepared.” With that, she turned sharply and click-clacked away, leaving Emma feeling hot and flustered. She gasped a few times, trying to force her blood to slow to normal speeds.

Someone approached her. Someone will a cool but soft female voice. Emma pulled her eyes back to the present and to the woman in front of her. This woman was about as tall as Emma’s shoulder, with black hair cut short and pushed back by a clear headband with a subtle metallic flower on one side. Though small, she appeared rather sturdy in a navy-blue suit set that gave her form substance and power. A matching bowtie over a soft white collar held up a round face with gold-tinted cheeks and a beauty mark just under one eye. This woman looked to Emma like a pixie, small but powerful.

The pixie spoke again. Emma realized she hadn’t registered anything this woman said. “Hey, are you okay? Can you hear me?”

Emma shook her head slightly to clear it. “Ah, I’m so sorry. I couldn’t hear you.”

The girl clicked her tongue and stared for a second, but her stare held none of the vitriol that the other woman’s stare did. She seemed to be more concerned with accurately repeating what she just said than with being upset at Emma.

“I said, that’s Song Mun-hee, the internship coordinator.” At Emma’s fallen face, she added, “She’s in charge of administrative business regarding Eyesite Corp’s interns, but she is not the one you will directly report to. Your direct supervisor will be in your department.”

“Ah, so my supervisor will be in the marketing department, then.”

“I suppose so. And mine would be in the Human Resources Department. That _is_ Ms. Song’s department.”

“So she’ll be your supervisor? Good luck….”

“I will be fine. I have already studied her and devised a success strategy to flourish under her care. Of course, she is only one of three intern supervisors in the HR department. Naturally, I have studied all three and formulated plans for each of them.” Emma blinked. The words seemed to brag, but her tone was soft and dispassionate, as if she was merely stating the most natural thing in the world. She seemed like an honest, hard-working girl. Emma was overcome with respect.

“I’m sorry, I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Lin Chin-sun. But I go by my English name, Emma.”

“I’m Lee Min-jee.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Min-jee. I hope we will work well together in the future.”

“Likewise.”

“The formalities out of the way, Emma ventured to add, “Thank you.” When the girl looked at her with a puzzled expression, she fumbled for an explanation. “Well, when you talked to me…it was a good time…um, thank you.”

Min-jee continued to stare at Emma blankly for a few more seconds, before finally speaking. “You need to learn about the people around you. The people you will work with. What they like and dislike, what kind of people they like. Information is your greatest tool.”

She continued. “Ms. Song is well-known as the genius child of an orphanage. If she had had parents, she would be doing far more than directing interns. You are also an orphan, but your adoptive father pushed for your enrollment here. My guess is she is envious.”

Everything in Emma stopped. She had read somewhere that Korean schools and managers took family background quite seriously, which put orphans at a great disadvantage. If that was the case, Ms. Song must have had to work so hard and suffer so much judgement to get where she was today. Emma felt a new wave of gratitude for the professor, for saving her from that same fate. It was no wonder, though, that Ms. Song would believe she had, in some way, cheated. Emma grinned slightly. She would just have to do what Ms. Song said and earn her keep.

_Even so…._ “How does information like that get out?”

“Oh, I heard one’s family situation isn’t commonly mentioned in English workplaces. But here, stuff like that is common knowledge. Family is the basis reputation here.” So they _did_ take family background seriously after all. _And_ they all talked about others’ families. But still, Emma would not let herself get down! She _would_ prove herself!

The crowd started to move forward as a pair of double doors at the end of the hall opened. “No talking, please; the tour is about to begin.” Emma and Min-jee walked side by side down the corridor. Emma stole a glance at Min-jee. The girl was small, but quite resourceful and practical, and she seemed the type to stay calm and withhold judgement no matter what the situation. She hoped they would become friends.

The tour started with the labs in the basement, where new communications technology was produced. It was a whirlwind of tiny glowing fibers, wires, and machines. Emma did not understand most of what she was seeing, after all, her department was marketing, and not engineering. Several of the men in the group, however, appeared about to salivate. Emma made a mental note to learn as much as she could about the company’s products. After all, explaining the science in an attractive way to the laity _was_ her job.

The next floor was mostly dedicated to security. Eyesite Corp was well-known for producing state-of-the-art security cameras, including low-light and infrared models. The cameras even had facial recognition features that could search public records and notify authorities of persons of interest. Of course, the building’s security system consisted of the company’s own products. _Seven will find this interesting,_ Emma thought. She was not yet allowed to meet or give RFA members information that could allow them to find her, including her workplace. However, Seven, as the person in charge of security, including investigation of her entry into the chat room, was an exception. Being able to talk freely to at least one of the RFA members made her feel more comfortable, and she hoped to be able to talk to the rest soon.

Of course, that would happen in good time. She couldn’t let RFA completely consume her life, after all! She had an internship, and an education to handle! And she had to prove her worth to Ms. Song! And hopefully become good friends with Min-jee too!

The tour continued, and Emma remained thoroughly absorbed, taking copious notes. She was determined to learn everything there was to learn about this company so she could become a good, lifelong employee. They had finally gotten to the marketing department, when a panicked young man in a suit pushed in front of the interns and interrupted Ms. Song mid-sentence with frantic whispers in her ear. Ms. Song looked shocked and Emma tried to listen to her responses, but she could only hear snippets:

“…nothing scheduled…can’t be helped…send him in.” The panicked young man left, and Ms. Song continued her tour as before, the only telltale of any difference being a slightly more nervous expression on her face. Emma wondered what had her so nervous.

A few moments later, four people walked into the room and took places at the back of the group. Emma turned several times, trying to steal a glimpse of them. It looked like a man and a woman in business attire, and two huge security guards. They must be pretty important then. No wonder Ms. Song was so nervous.

Emma received a gentle nudge from Min-jee, telling her to focus on the presentation. She was right. This _was_ her department, after all. She looked back toward Ms. Song, who was now introducing the marketing department’s head and its internship supervisor.

“Pay attention. That man is the one you will work under. Learn his name, then research him. Find out everything you can. That is the key to success.” Emma took her new friend’s advice and studied Park Chul. He stood in the director’s shadow, but seemed to emanate light, with skin pale like the sun. He looked young, not much older than Emma herself. His brown-tinted hair seemed rebelliously growing out of a buzzcut, and his glasses hung loosely on his nose. Unlike the other executives, he did not wear a jacket over his white button-up shirt. He looked far more approachable than the director, a classic middle-aged suit-and tie businessman, who, like Ms. Song, kept stealing nervous glances at the back of the room.

After the men had finished introducing themselves, Mr. Park stepped through the crowd to show the attendees some of the highlights of the marketing room they were in. He had a way of smiling at anyone he made eye contact with that could put anyone at ease. When he passed Emma, he looked into her eyes and gave her that warm smile for a brief second, leaving her feeling like he would become a trusted mentor, facing everything with her….

 _Everything at work, at least! Get a grip, Emma!_ She chuckled to herself. Producing immense trust in strangers was truly the magic of marketing. She had a lot to learn here.

As Mr. Park parted the crowd, Emma was able to, for the first time, get a good look at the two mysterious visitors at the back of the room. What she saw shocked her. _No way, it can’t be! Check again!_

The man was tall, with raven-black hair that cascaded gracefully around his face, and deep dark eyes that looked like they could drill holes in anyone who looked into them. His face showed no emotion. He stood with feet apart and arms crossed loosely across his stomach. He had the attitude of a corporate owner, which would certainly explain the suit, a perfect black which shone as only an expensive material could. The woman at his side stood slightly behind him, with a markedly less extroverted pose. She too was dressed smartly, with a black suit jacket and pencil skirt set over an ivory collared blouse. She held a clipboard to her breast, which partially obscured a badge that hung from her neck. Her short brown hair was neatly combed back to reveal a cord in her ear. From behind half-rimmed spectacles, she scanned the room with wide amber eyes. She seemed the type who saw all, heard all, and knew all. The charming director and the woman with the airtight plan. _What a powerful duo. But that aside…._

“Min-jee, who are those two?” The girl looked at her blankly, and Emma had a sinking feeling that she had once again asked something that should be obvious.

“That man there is Jumin Han, director of C&R Corporation, Eyesite’s parent company. You could say that man owns this entire operation. Well, technically his father does, but since he runs it, and he’s going to inherit it….” Emma could no longer concentrate on her friend’s words. She was too busy staring at that pair in shock. That man was Jumin Han from RFA. And the woman next to him must be his chief assistant, Jaehee Kang. _They seem even cooler in person…._

Just then, the observant assistant caught Emma’s gaze and they locked eyes. Emma blushed, looked away, and attempted to hide behind Min-jee, a futile effort given their relative heights. When she stole a side glance at the visitors, Jaehee Kang still had her eyes on Emma. She started taking copious notes on the lecture, burying her face in her notebook. As much as she wanted to meet the RFA members, she was not yet allowed to, so she must stay away, even despite these circumstances. Besides, these powerful people were…on a whole different level than she was.

Min-jee took note of Emma’s strange behavior. “Is it because you want to impress Director Han? A lot of women do, but I’ve seen rumors on the internet that he’s gay.”

“Ah! It’s nothing like that, it’s…” Emma struggled to think of something she could say to her new friend without betraying the RFA’s secrets. “Um, well, I figured if company heads are here, it would be a good time to show dedication! That can only help our supervisors, after all! And this _is_ my department!”

Min-jee stared blankly, obviously not believing her. Emma sighed. Letting her believe she had a crush on the director may be better than having her poke around for the truth. She seemed like the type who could find out anything, even RFA secrets, if she wanted to. She smiled and returned to her notebook. “Come on, Min-jee, let’s try our best together!”

* * *

Normally, Jaehee Kang would not have paid notice to an intern gawking at them; it was normal enough. But these last few days had not been normal. The RFA chatroom hacked into, a stranger in Rika’s apartment, and V and Luciel insisting said stranger join them in hosting the party after all this time, despite having no idea who sent her to them. Given these circumstances, it wouldn’t be surprising if someone targeting RFA or any of its members showed up at their work. An intern would attract very little attention as well.

“Assistant Kang, we’re leaving.” Her boss’s words called her out of her thoughts.

“Mr. Han, there is something I need to verify first.” He raised his eyebrow and opened his mouth, no doubt with questions Jaehee didn’t want to answer with so many people around. At that moment, however, the marketing director approached Mr. Han, and Jaehee knew he wouldn’t escape the man’s attempts to curry favor. Her boss gave her an almost imperceptible nod, and Jaehee left to do what she had to do.

She approached the woman leading the tour, who appeared to be doing her best to pretend she wasn’t already furious with the interruptions. _Sorry, but this is important._

“May I help you?”

“Yes, I wanted to ask about one of your interns.” She pointed out the girl who had stared at her, tall with long light brown hair, her face now seemingly glued to a notebook.

“Tch. And what could you want with one of _my_ interns?”

_The self-righteous type. This could turn ugly._ “My boss wanted to know a bit more about her.” For added effect, she glanced back at Mr. Han, who was still chatting with the director. _That should cool her off._

It did. The woman’s lips twitched, then contorted into a huge fake smile. “Of course. Her name is Lin Chin-sun, but she is going by the name Emma Eun.” Jaehee gasped and her eyes widened, which took the woman back a bit. “Well, she lived in England, her name was changed there. Ah, but she is only here because she is the orphaned child of a colleague in Marketing. Her grades are nothing spectacular either! I could recommend several more promising candidates if Mr. Han is interested…”

“Does Emma Eun work in marketing?”

She glanced at her clipboard again. “Well, yes, that is where she will be interning…”

“Thank you, I have no more questions. Thank you very much for your time.” She started back toward her boss, but turned back, unable to resist. “Oh, and in the future, please refer to the Director as such.”

_Emma Eun is here. And she saw us. Is she following us? But she looked shocked as well. At any rate, I will need to tell Mr. Han when we get a moment. And Luciel needs to know, as well._

She followed Mr. Han toward the door, back to the work at hand. She paused for a brief moment, finding Emma Eun in the crowd and looking at her one last time. The girl was giggling warmly along with another intern, that nervous stare of before gone from her face. _An orphan, huh?_ Jaehee turned away and continued out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer than I planned, so thanks for your patience! There was a lot of world building to do here, since I want the main character to have her own life outside of RFA too! But of course, if you saw who she met at the end, you know her RFA and non-RFA life are not entirely discrete! Why? Stay tuned to find out!
> 
> Also, I am writing about a culture that is not my own. (Another reason this took so long to write, I had to do some research) While I did try my best to research and set the story into a proper cultural context, I do not claim to be perfect. Obviously nothing will be perfectly realistic, after all, it's based on MysMe! But if anyone has any glaring concerns, please message me and I'll work to address it!


	5. Classmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still reeling from her last real-life encounter with the RFA, Emma heads to school...only to run right into another RFA member! He's adorable, sweet, and asking the same questions that she is, so how can she NOT end up befriending him?

Emma had a lot to process from her first day on the job, but her spirits rose when she arrived at the bus stop behind the building just as the bus was approaching. She reminded herself that whatever some people may think, she _was_ supposed to be here. Her luck was telling her so.

With a 20-minute bus ride to campus, Emma decided to check the RFA chat room’s morning activity. Most of the talk was about a new role Zen was auditioning for this evening. He had woken up early (by his standards, as most would probably not consider 11am early) to work out, perform his special 10-step skin care routine, and above all, practice, practice, practice! It was clear he was passionate about his work, and Emma respected his dedication.

Zen logged on just as she had finished reading the log. “Ah, Emma! You’re here! How was your first day?”

“It was good; I think I will enjoy working there! What about you? How’s audition prep going?”

“Oh you saw! We didn’t talk about it until after you left, so I wasn’t sure. You must be really considerate if you check stuff from before like that…but I guess that also means we can’t hide anything from you lol!”

Emma chuckled. She had never met these people, yet she already understood and enjoyed their good-natured teasing. “Oh? What would you be hiding from me? :P”

“Haha, _I_ wouldn’t hide anything from you, but I’m not sure the same can be said for some of the other members!”

Right as he mentioned “other members,” Jaehee logged on. Emma’s breath caught momentarily in her throat as she remembered the intense stare she had received when their eyes met earlier. _Calm down, there’s no way she knows who you are!_ _She probably just wondered why you were gawking at her like that!_ Come to think of it, Emma couldn’t understand why she would be so nervous even if the woman _did_ recognize her. Sure, V and Seven had told her not to contact the other members, but it wasn’t like she had done anything wrong. All she had done was go to work! How was she to know they would be there? Why wasn’t she allowed to see the other members anyway?

“Zen, you’re here. Shouldn’t you be preparing for your audition?”

“Ah, I am! I just finished working out!” The screen was then filled with a photo of a wide-smiling, very sweaty Zen. Jaehee responded with a starry-eyed emoji. Emma started to calm down. Jaehee was quite formal, and probably the one who trusted her the least among the members, but she seemed to ease up around Zen. _Hmmm, is this the kind of “information” Min-jee was talking about?_

Then Jaehee addressed her: “Oh, Emma, you’re here.” Emma’s nerves were back. _Harsh, Jaehee…._ Her nerves lingered for a long moment before Jaehee finally added, “How was work?”

_Is she trying to get information out of me???_ _Play it cool, just play it cool,_ Emma thought even while wondering why she had to “play” to begin with.

“We took a tour of the facility today, and I was impressed! I’m excited to work there! Oh, and I made a new friend there too!”

“That’s nice. A supportive work environment would be a…truly fantastic asset. One I dream of having someday.”

“Is your workplace not supportive, Jaehee?”

Zen cut in before Jaehee could type. “Supportive? With THAT jerk as her boss?!?! Of COURSE NOT! That ass works her to the bone, especially when he gets one of his stupid cat project ideas!”

Jaehee spoke up: “Zen and Mr. Han’s…poor relationship aside, though, Mr. Han can be demanding, the work is usually not too bad, and it pays well. But when building your career, you must know what environment you’ll be most productive in, and whether your workplace provides that.”

Emma hadn’t thought like that lately. After the professor passed, she just took whatever opportunity came and trusted destiny to work itself out. But eventually she would need to make decisions for herself. Of course, a wise career woman like Jaehee would know about that kind of thing already. Emma hoped they could meet someday.

“But that aside, I am happy for you. Can you tell me what else you did there?”

Maybe it was because Jaehee had cared enough, despite everything, to offer advice, or maybe it was excitement at chatting normally with her for the first time. Whatever the reason, Emma felt more comfortable talking about work despite the strange encounter. “Well, I got to see production labs! I won’t be working there because I’m in marketing, but I’m glad I understand the products I’ll sell better! The internship coordinator was…a little difficult to get on with, but my department’s supervisor was really kind! Oh, and we saw the head of the company today; that made us all want to work extra hard!”

“The head of the company? That’s excessive for an intern orientation. He must have been touring the facility, as Mr. Han does at his sites periodically.”

“Ah, that would explain why he stayed in the back and left early. Oh, is it normal for them to have security guards follow them around?”

“Well, yes, company directors are rich and influential, so they are targets for thieves and kidnappers, and adequate security is essential.” _So it’s not just because I invaded their chat room…thank goodness they didn’t take on that kind of trouble because of me…._

“Anyway, Zen, what role are you auditioning for?” Emma was thankful to have conversation steered away from her, though admittedly talking about work with Jaehee was refreshingly normal. _Of course, it was, you dolt! She didn’t recognize you!_

“Oh, it’s a fun one! The main character, he wakes up in a work dorm he’s never seen, and his roommates all know him, but he doesn’t know them! Well, his roommates say they all work together, so he goes to work with them, and it turns out they’re all spies who chat with subjects online to get their personal info! He’s horrified, but he tries his best to keep his secret and try to find out who brought him there and how to get home!”

“That’s…an interesting premise.” _That’s for sure, Jaehee!_ The situation certainly felt a little too close to Emma’s for comfort. “But I know that you, talented as you are, will bring the role to life perfectly as you always do!”

“Oh thanks, Jaehee! To be honest, I’m a little unsure if I can pull off the role. The main character is very timid…I mean, I guess his situation would call for it, but…it’s going to be so hard for me to contain the aggressive charisma that flows through my veins! Oh, whatever will I do?”

Emma found Zen’s dramatic mode entertaining; somehow it helped her feel more comfortable in the chat room. “Maybe…consider it a new challenge?”

“Ah! Right you are! I must conquer this fresh challenge and unlock a new level of my amazing acting skills! You understand my mission completely!!!” After a slew of emojis from both himself and Jaehee, he continued with a more somber line of thought. “I am fascinated by this character though. He’s in a strange place, with strange people and a strange job, and he has to just calmly go along with it, must be scary. And he ends up becoming very close friends with his coworkers, even when he starts to suspect they might be his enemies! I am excited to play such a complex character!”

“That is an exciting character to play, and your audience will get to see a whole range of emotion across your beautiful face!”

“Haha thanks for your support Jaehee! I wonder though: how would such a character feel….”

As the topic was getting increasingly awkward for Emma, she was thankful when the bus pulled into Sun University Station. “Ah, sorry guys, my bus is here! Good luck with your role, Zen!”

She breathed a sigh of relief as she exited the bus. She honestly didn’t want to think about how Zen’s character would feel right now, since that would call to mind questions about her own situation best put off at least until after school. _Focus, Emma!_

She had arrived well in time to get lunch in the cafeteria before classes started. A perfect routine: mornings at work, lunch in the cafeteria, and afternoons in class or meetings about her internship thesis, leaving evenings to study, and eventually, do whatever her job for the RFA would be. As she entered the locker room to change out of her business attire into casual clothes, she wondered what the job would be, exactly.

Of course, everyone had told her that they would be recommending party guests to her, and that it would be her job to decide whether to invite them and then to convince them to attend. But no one seemed to know how she should choose who to invite, or how she convinced people to attend, or how the RFA decided what charities got the money raised. That seemed like a question she would need to be able to answer before anyone would say yes to the invitation. Apparently, Rika had taken care of all of that herself, and left the other members in the dark about how to replicate her methods. Well, it wasn’t like she had planned on being unable to continue in her position, but still….

Still, Emma could think of that all later. Right now, she was determined to get a meal in her before her classes started, especially knowing what her first class was. She got nervous thinking about it, which may be why she walked a bit faster than usual and payed attention to her surroundings a bit less than usual, even while reading her campus map as she walked. So of course, she didn’t notice the equally distracted boy texting in front of her…until they crashed.

She felt the impact before she saw him, as her map was pushed into her face. She attempted to sidestep around him, but that only forced her further off balance, and she twisted and started to fall backward. She reached a hand behind her to break her fall, and another above her to push her map out of the way so she could see. As the map finally fell away, a hand grasped hers and steadied her before she hit the ground. She immediately started rambling out apologies.

“Ack, I’m so sorry! I should have looked where I was going! I hope you’re not hurt, are you…” Her voice trailed off as she realized her hand was still in this guy’s. She gasped and pulled her hand back sharply, apologizing even more.

“Ah it’s okay! Really! I wasn’t looking either to be honest haha!” A young, cheerful sunny voice responded. She looked up at him and would have gasped again if she had any shock reactions left in her today. The boy was tall and thin, with bleached blond hair overgrown and falling into his face, barely held out of his eyes with black clips. His violet eyes were big and round and danced with merriment in the sun’s light. He was a sweet looking boy. _One she had seen before._ “Anyway, I’m glad you’re not hurt, I’d hate it if-”

“Yoosung!”

“Huh? You…know me?”

_Crap._ Emma was in trouble now. She hadn’t thought when she blurted out the name of the boy from the chat room. Her head was still spinning from her seeing Jumin and Jaehee at work, and Zen’s new role seeming like an accusation at her, on top of her first day of work, and the scary internship coordinator, and class, and a strange new home. She suddenly felt tired and didn’t have the energy for secrets, too. For now, she needed to get away from Yoosung Kim and everything else, and just clear her head by herself.

“Ah, I think we had a class together or something. But anyway, I got to go!”

“Wait!”

“Look, I really have to find, umm…”

“I can help you! Where are you going?”

Unable to come up with a plausible story, Emma admitted the truth. “C-cafeteria.”

The boy’s face lit up. “Really!? I was just going to go eat lunch too! Would you…like to go with me?”

Emma finally stopped attempting to leave him behind and looked up at his face. A stranger had crashed into him and called him by his name, and still he could ask her to join him for lunch with such a bright, carefree smile. Maybe it was a smile like that that she needed right now. Emma managed a small smile of her own and nodded.

~

“Prepare yourself, this is your life for the next few years.” Yoosung grimaced as some semi-edible looking slop and the world’s thinnest chicken katsu were loaded onto their plates. Emma couldn’t help but laugh.

“Haha, A-Plus Welcoming Committee enthusiasm! You should be a Sun University spokesperson!” That sent both of them into a giggling fit.

“Come to think of it, how long do you have here? Are you a first year or did you transfer in?”

“I have three years here. I’m studying for my Master’s in Media and Marketing.”

“Ah, you’re a master’s student?!?! I had no idea! I mean, you don’t look much older than me!”

“I graduated high school early. I’m 22 and a first-year master’s student.”

“Oh, I’m almost your age! I’m 21 and a second-year bachelor student in the Vet Science program!”

“Vet Science? That sounds like a great major! Are you going to be a vet?”

“Ah…well that was the plan before, but now I’m not sure…for now I’ll just hope to graduate!” He laughed, jolly but somewhat strained-sounding, and Emma wondered if he was having trouble with his grades. Come to think of it, he seemed to mention gaming all night and falling asleep in class quite a bit in the chat room.

“But, hey, can I ask you something? You said we had a class, but if you’re a master’s student then I don’t see how we would…um, can I ask how you know my name?” Emma looked down, her stomach starting to tie itself back in knots. She still hadn’t been able to think of a believable story during the whole journey to the cafeteria.

Yoosung’s eyes grew even wider and he began to blush. “I’m really sorry if I’m wrong about this, but…you know my name without me knowing your face…are you…Emma?” Emma bit her lip and reluctantly nodded.

“Wow REALLY??? I’m so excited to meet you!” When he caught sight of the stress on Emma’s face, he curtailed his own excitement. “But, you don’t seem too excited…is it that…you didn’t want to meet?”

“It’s not that, it’s…” Yoosung’s face was scrunched with concern; he looked so sweet and innocent, and… _and easily hurt._ Emma couldn’t help but want to tell him the truth. “V and Seven told me not to contact any of the RFA members in real life yet. So I was worried that I had messed up when I called your name.”

“Oh, so that’s it, huh? That’s a relief! I thought you might not like us.” He chuckled and offered a half-smile, but he still seemed tense.

“It’s nothing like that, ok? So everything’s fine, right?”

He tensed up even more. “Well…ever since Rika, ah, your…predecessor, died, V has been really…distant and secretive. Even about her death, there were so many questions even the police couldn’t answer. I figured…if it was true that she sent you…maybe you’d have some answers. But even now, V tells us to stay away from you. And of course, Seven goes along with it. He’s the only one V still talks to.”

“Why Seven?”

“Well, he _is_ in charge of security and classified information. But that’s another question for me…just why does a fundraising organization need classified information anyway?”

“Maybe they mean like, credit card information and stuff for the donations. I hope that information is protected.”

“I thought of that too, but somehow, whenever V talks now, it’s in riddles and secrets and…I can’t help but suspect something darker…Ah! I’m sorry, this isn’t what I should be talking to you about the first time we meet! And you have enough to worry about, with your first day and all! Please don’t think too hard about anything I said! Oh, and we’ve hardly eaten and now lunch is almost over too!” He started to shovel food into his flushed face while Emma completely disregarded his plea not to overthink what he had said.

She really didn’t know anything about this group or its members, least of all its mysterious leader V. She especially couldn’t figure out why he would allow her to join the RFA and even stay in his deceased fiancé’s apartment, given the circumstances of her arrival. And if he truly trusted her that much, why the order to remain anonymous with the other members?

She was reminded of the character Zen was auditioning for, the one she had planned not to think about until after class. _In a strange new world without knowing why_ …she felt a little like that character. She liked to believe it was the universe providing for her, though sometimes it would be nice if it could provide some answers. Maybe she just needed to settle down and accept the situation in front of her until it did. Her resolve was almost completely restored when Zen’s words came to her: “ _he ends up becoming very close friends with his coworkers, even when he starts to suspect they might be his enemies._ The stomach knots were starting again. No. They had secrets, but they were also so kind and considerate of her…they couldn’t be her enemies…right?

She looked at Yoosung, who had finished scarfing down his lunch and violently chugging down chocolate milk. When he finished, he slammed the empty milk carton on his tray and released an enthusiastic exhale of refreshment. “Finished in time! Ah! I’m so sorry! I just had such rude manners in front of a girl!” His head hung and his face flushed even redder than it had before as he tried to laugh away his embarrassment. Emma was once again overcome with that feeling of security that seemed to come to her whenever she spoke to an RFA member long enough. First Seven, then V, and now Yoosung. _No. There’s no way Yoosung is an enemy. He’s too sweet. He’s just as confused as I am. And he’s willing to talk to me about it._

Emma gulped down her water just as the announcement rang through the air that lunch was over and the cafeteria was closing. “It’s fine, important thing is we’re fed and ready for class! Come on!” She stood, tray in hand, waiting for him. His face lit up.

“Emma, does this mean…can we be friends?”

_Friends._ Emma liked the sound of that. “Yeah. We can.”

“Yay! Oh and if you think you’ll get in trouble, I won’t tell Seven…although it would be weird keeping a secret after I just spoke like that about him and V…”

“I’ll talk to Seven. I think it will be fine, so don’t worry.”

“Okay!” After they dropped their trays off, he asked her, “What’s your next class? Maybe I can help you find it?”

“Oh it’s ‘Intro to Religious Studies. And the building, let me see…”

“Wait, that’s the same class I have! Do we seriously have the same class? This is so cool! Follow me!”

As they headed to the lecture hall, Yoosung talked about what he thought the class would be. “Honestly, I’m just taking it for the General Ed credits, but I heard it was an easy class! Though it would be cool if there we talked about, like, conspiracies and cults and stuff! You know, like spies in the Vatican, or that Eden’s Gate movement that happened right here in Korea like twenty years ago!” Emma’s stomach tightened a bit at the mention of Eden’s Gate but she didn’t let anything on; she just nodded at her friend.

“Oh, but why are you taking this class, Emma? If you’re a Master’s student, then you have no need for a Gen Ed class, right?”

“I’m…just curious. My father was a Religious Studies professor, but I never paid attention to what he studied. So I figured I may as well learn a bit about it now!”

“Wow, what a dedicated daughter! But, by ‘was,’ do you mean he retired or something?”

“Something like that! He was a bit older than most when I came along, so he’s already at that age.” She skipped ahead. _Sorry Yoosung, it’s not that I’m trying to keep secrets, it’s just…give me time._ “Come on, Yoosung, or we’ll be late! And don’t even think about sleeping in class in front of me!”


	6. Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma wants to continue making friends with the RFA, but first she needs permission from their head of security! Seven and Jaehee may still be concerned, but she is determined to prove herself.

“Did you talk to Seven yet?” The text from Yoosung came right as Emma got back to the apartment. It was past dinnertime, and it seemed like forever since she had left that morning. After her religious studies class, Emma had Introduction to Advanced Marketing, Business Networking Events, and then an orientation on choosing her thesis topic. She wondered if she could write a thesis about networking events and use her RFA work as part of it. However, a charity fundraiser was quite a bit different from the business marketing she was studying. Besides, it seemed reckless to stake her thesis on a group she joined two days ago.

Safe to say, she had forgotten all about talking to Seven. Remembering now, she wondered if she could put it off at least until after she ate. Quite frankly, admitting that she defied the one order he gave her was a little nerve wracking. However, she didn’t want to lie to him, or anyone else in RFA, and she knew she would be too stressed to eat if she didn’t take care of this.

“Not yet, just got home. I’ll do it right now.” She briefly wondered if it was an appropriate time, then remembered that this man had shown up in her apartment at three AM. She went ahead and texted, “Hey Seven, are you busy? There’s something I want to talk to you about.” In less than a minute, she received not a text back, but a phone call. She took a deep breath and pushed the answer button.

“Hey Emma, perfect timing! I wanted to talk to you too! How’d you know? It’s like we’re connected telepathically or something! Isn’t that cool?!” Emma chuckled. Even as she feared Seven’s anger, she couldn’t help but take comfort in his jesting. His next words, however, returned her anxiety to her full force, despite his still jovial tone which was now eerily out of place. “But you know, I know the truth. You contacted RFA in person! You can guess who I’m talking about, right?”

“That’s…what I wanted to talk to you about, Seven. I’m so sorry! I was so flustered with everything going on, and I saw Yoosung at school, and I just blurted out his name without thinking! And, well, he figured out who I am from that! But I wasn’t trying to hide it from you, I swear! That’s why I texted you as soon as I got home!” There was momentarily silence on the other end, and Emma wondered if Seven was contemplating whether to kick her out of RFA. “I…I’m sorry.”

“Ya-HOO!!! Thanks for telling me, Emma! I knew I could trust you!”

“Wait, did you already know?”

“So, what did you talk to Yoosung about?”

“Um, mostly school stuff. We’re in a Religious Studies class together. And he showed me where the cafeteria was.”

“You ate lunch together?”

“Um, yes?”

“OH MY GOD Yoosung got a girl to eat lunch with him?!?! Go Yoosung!”

“It’s nothing like that….” Emma had started to fear this conversation would turn into an interrogation, but if he could be this lighthearted about it, it couldn’t be _that_ bad.

“So, when are you having another lunch date?”

“Please don’t say it like that…Wait, does this mean I have your permission to talk to him outside of the chatroom?”

“Well, I mean, you guys _are_ classmates, right? What harm will it do if it’s just your classmate Yoosung?”

Emma’s stomach tightened. Should she tell him she also ran into Jumin and Jaehee? But that was harmless; they hadn’t even talked! They had no idea she was even there!

“Oi, Emma, are you there? Crap, don’t tell me our call dropped! Emma?” His voice made her clearly aware that he was playing around.

“Seven, I…ran into Jumin and Jaehee too.”

“Huh?” His tone became serious again. “Where?”

“At work. I think they were touring the facility. Someone at work said Eyesite Corp is a subsidiary of Jumin’s company. I didn’t know till today, though.”

“So, you saw them too, huh. That’s like half of RFA already!”

“I didn’t talk to them or anything! They didn’t even know I was there! I mean, they couldn’t have!”

“Oh Emma. Emma, Emma, Emma.” His voice had lowered, which made her feel uneasy in a way she couldn’t quite describe.

“YA-HOO!!!! I knew you’d be a good girl and tell me everything!!!”

“Um, come again?” Emma wasn’t sure what she had expected, but this wasn’t it.

“Well, I…kinda already knew! Jaehee called me earlier! Said she looked into a girl gawking at her at work, and it turned out to be you! I mean, _I_ knew you’d be fine, but Jaehee needed some proof and I needed some peace and quiet…so here we are!”

“So, you mean, all this was a…test?”

“Hmmm…not so much a test as proving the obvious!”

“What do you mean?”

“Haven’t I told you? I trust you! All this time…I’ve trusted you.”

“All this time? You mean for the last two days we’ve known each other?”

“Eh heh heh! It feels like so much longer doesn’t it! Haa, I guess that’s what it’s like to trust someone! Ah, sorry, I’m talking weird, aren’t I?”

“Well…you’re always talking weird, Seven.”

This earned a deep guffaw from which he needed to recover before replying, “Well, you’re not wrong there! But anyway, I hope this settles Jaehee down a bit. She’s been stressing herself out too much over this! I need to call her now.”

“Seven, wait! What do I do? Can I…talk to everyone? Be…their friend?” The moment he paused and deliberated seemed like an eternity. Finally, he gave his verdict.

“I see no reason to keep you separated anymore. You’re one of us now, Emma.”

* * *

Emma logged into the messenger, still ecstatic from Seven’s decision. _You’re one of us now, Emma._ These people could be her friends! She immediately set to work on her profile, adding her school, workplace, and profile picture, so her new friends could see who she really was. After that, she entered the chat room, where Yoosung and Zen were debating the importance of skin care.

“Hi, guys.”

She immediately received two jaw-dropping emojis. Zen was the first to actually speak. “Emma, your picture…you’re beautiful! Ah, not to sound weird or anything! But…maybe you can help me to explain proper skin care to Yoosung, since you obviously know about it hahahaha!”

“Wait, Emma, does this mean you talked to Seven?”

“EHHH? About what? What do you know that I don’t, Yoosung?!?!”

Emma couldn’t help but chuckle at the lighthearted bewilderment of this situation as she tried to explain. “I ran into Yoosung at school today, so I talked to Seven about it, and he decided that I don’t have to hide from you guys anymore!”

“Wow, that’s fantastic, Emma! Wait, does that mean we can meet you? I want to meet you! It’s not fair that Yoosung gets to keep you to himself!”

“I AM NOT!!!”

“Of course not! You two are just keeping secrets from us together! I feel so betrayed!” Cue crying emojis from Zen.

“Haha yes Zen, it means we can meet. Just as long as I don’t reveal the address of the apartment.” That had been Seven’s one stipulation, and she was not going to mess up this time.

“Great! Because I’ve been thinking you should come to one of my shows! It will be fun, and maybe some of the actors will have connections you could invite to the party!”

Yoosung chimed in. “Yeah, looking at the last two parties, it was a lot of the same people. And I mean, getting them to come back is good, but so is bringing in new people, right.”

Emma’s mind was already taking off. She loved this kind of thing. “You’re absolutely right! We always need to be thinking about how to attract a new crowd if we want to keep an operation alive! Actually, Zen, I wanted to ask your opinion on a mini-concert or a skit of some sort at the party? It would offer mutually beneficial exposure to the RFA and to up-and-coming performers alike!”

“Woah, we’ve never done anything like that before, but it sounds fantastic!”

“That’s a marketing student for you! I think she’s going to do well here, Zen.”

“I think so too! And Emma, you’ll have to come to a show and meet some of my acting friends! I’m sure they would be interested in this idea!”

“I want to go too!

“I’ve invited you before and you never came! You just want to go now because Emma’s here!”

“What’s that supposed to mean? I’m just being friendly!”

_Friendly._ That’s right. Emma was making friends with these people. Her heart soared at the thought. “I love the idea! Let’s all go and have lots of fun together!”

Emma loved how naturally everything was going. Her new friends were bantering with her like they had known each other forever. And her ideas for the party seemed to come so easily to her. Maybe it was because of her major, as Yoosung said. Everything was coming together perfectly, as if destined….

No. Destiny wasn’t writing her story in front of her. It may have brought her here, but Emma was writing her own story. Destiny may have brought her to the RFA, but she chose to join, to use her education and talents, and to give the party planning her all. Destiny may have brought her to these people, but she was making friends with them on her own. Destiny had blessed her, and she wanted to use every blessing she got.

She couldn’t wait to go to the show with her new friends.

* * *

Jaehee sighed when she caught sight of her phone vibrating again. Ever since her boss’s call to her earlier that evening (before she had even gotten home from the office, for goodness’ sake) he had been emailing her files all night, regarding the project she was to take charge of. He said he had an urgent matter to attend to and would not have time for this anymore. She didn’t know what this “urgent matter was,” but the tone he adopted when he mentioned it sounded so weary, making her wonder if it had to do with his father. Anyway, she was sure she would hear about it soon enough. She always did. Her focus now had to be on this new project. She picked up her phone, wondering what Mr. Han wanted now. But instead, the name “Luciel Choi” flashed across her screen. She answered hurriedly.

“Defender of Justice 707 here with a status report, should you choose to accept!”

She sighed again. She did not have time for Luciel’s games, but she was deeply curious for his latest information on Emma Eun. “Did you find out more about her?”

“Even better…I talked to her!”

“And?"  
  


“And she sounded cute!!!”

_Sigh._ “Luciel, I don’t have time for this.”

“All right, all right!” His tone dropped to normal _._ “She told me everything. Before I said anything. She asked to talk to me.” He recounted his conversation with Emma to her, and she was shocked to learn that the girl had also made contact with Yoosung.

“She suddenly appeared in our chat room, and now she is appearing in our lives. Are you sure she’s not targeting us?”

“Jaehee, I didn’t know she had met with Yoosung. She told me. They go to the same school. They even have a class together; I checked their records.”

“You hacked Sun University’s-”

“Anyway, I think their meeting was a coincidence. And she told me about it. And she also told me about seeing you. I doubt she thought we’d know about that, but she told me anyway. She trusts us, Jaehee. We should try trusting her too.”

“Okay. But one more question. Even if she isn’t targeting us, what if someone is using her? You know, following her to get to us?”

“I can’t see why they’d need to involve a bystander. I mean, most of us are pretty easy to find. But, if it helps you sleep at night, I’ll keep an eye on her. _If_ someone is using her to get to us, then we’ll find out, okay?”

“Okay, thank you Luciel.”

“Don’t mention it! Now go be a good little slave for Jumin!”

“I AM NOT his slave!”

“Pfft, you work just as hard as I do…ah, that reminds me, I’ve got to get back to work!” She strongly related to his subsequent whine and sighed as she thought about the work ahead of her.

“Don’t push yourself too hard, Jaehee. Your job is hard enough. So you can rely on me for your safety, all right?” Before she could respond, he had hung up.

Jaehee sighed. She knew Luciel knew what he was doing when it came to security. But she had also never seen him trust a stranger so readily before. She wondered if there was a reason for this.

The truth was, Jaehee wanted to be able to trust Emma too. She wasn’t sure why, but the girl seemed…familiar. Maybe it was because Emma, like herself, was an orphan. She seemed like a bright, hardworking girl. And had found herself surprisingly unhinged by that Song woman's harsh words about the girl. Perhaps she was personalizing the situation too much, but Jaehee couldn’t help but want Emma to have all the support she herself had lost when her mother died.

She decided to take Luciel’s advice and try to trust Emma a bit. At the very least, she should see for herself what kind of person the girl was.

She texted the number Luciel had given her for Emma. “Hello. This is Jaehee Kang. Luciel told me about your conversation. I apologize if I have been cold to you lately. I’ve made assumptions without getting to know you. And suddenly being thrown into this can’t be easy for you either. If you have any questions about RFA or anything, feel free to ask, and I’ll do my best to help you.”

She reopened the files Mr. Han had sent her, still hoping at the back of her mind that reaching out to Emma hadn’t put her off. She was relieved when, after a few minutes, she got a response:

“Thank you Jaehee! I promise I’ll do my best with the RFA party, and with Eyesite too! I really hope I can earn your respect.” Jaehee chuckled. _I hope so too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm...why does Seven act like he knows Emma...stay tuned! ;)


	7. Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin has been a great party planning mentor, but when rumors about him circulate, Emma doesn't entirely agree with his methods to settle them. Meanwhile, V has an announcement for the RFA....

Emma’s second day at Eyesite Corp was a lot easier without Ms. Song glaring daggers at her. She quickly prayed to the universe for Min-jee, working in her department. She knew she would enjoy working under the quirky Park Chul, whose eyes bugged behind his spectacles as he urged his wards: “there’s no idea too crazy to consider.” He told of how his superiors had once doubted his department’s idea to promote customer voting on the company’s next projects.

“Humans have a basic desire to influence their environment. So putting developments in their tech to their vote gets them excited. Giving them that chance gets them on our sites, exposed to our products, and then they’re voting, and then they’re competing to influence their friends, posting our polls on their social media. That’s called ‘free advertising, guys!’”

“It did take a while to convince the higher ups, though. They were afraid we would become puppets of a public that pushed impossible projects and deadlines. ‘Decision-making belongs with those who know what’s going on behind the scenes, not the ignorant public,’ or something like that.

“Poppycock! You know what that all came down to? Anyone?” He gazed out at the interns with fire in his eyes. When no one answered, he continued. “Mistrust! Those misanthropists trust neither their team nor their patrons! That’s not the way to grow a business, people! Remember this, everyone, if you learn nothing else from me: in business, and in life, if you’re not willing to trust and take calculated risks, you will get nowhere!”

“We trusted in the human need to be a part of something! We trusted our patrons to influence our world in the most practical ways! And we trusted our team to help them make well-informed choices! Our revenue has grown, our advertising costs have decreased, and most importantly, our brand is synonymous with ‘friend in the tech world!’ The key to our success is our reputation!”

_Trust in your patrons. They want to connect. Connect with them._ Most of Emma’s marketing education thus far had been about manipulating the customer, and this view of company and customer as a partnership was quite refreshing. She knew she would enjoy working with this person. She also had an idea for the RFA party that she could not wait to talk about….

* * *

“Huh. I like the idea. I’m not entirely sold on “trusting the patrons,” but I agree humans have a seemingly relentless desire to control processes…if we could capitalize on that….”

“Mr. Han, as calculating as ever….”

Yoosung joined Emma at the cafeteria table and logged into the messenger after she explained she was discussing her latest idea for the party with Jumin and Jaehee.

“But Emma, do you plan on allowing guests to determine where all funds go, with no restrictions? They may make things…too political for our tastes.”

Yoosung and Emma shrugged at each other, and he was the one to ask: “What do you mean by ‘political,’ Jumin?”

“Think of it this way. What if we attract a lot of young liberal guests who vote to turn our funds over to a women’s health clinic? Sounds great, right?”

Emma shrugged again. “That sounds fine, yes….”

“At first, it sounds great. However, many of those clinics provide abortive services. The older, more conservative, and…more affluent guests will almost certainly refuse to donate if they know their money is funding something like that.”

“Woah, I never thought of that! Charity is more complicated than I thought!” Emma looked over at Yoosung, who looked utterly lost. She smiled sympathetically at him and typed: “I never thought of that, either, but that’s a great point.”

“Hmmm…what if half of each participant’s contribution went to a charity of their choice, and the other half was gathered into a fund awarded to an agency chosen by guest vote? We could choose the agencies for the poll ahead of time, so we know they won’t cause any ‘political’ issues!”

“Now that sounds like a fantastic idea! Assistant Kang, send Emma a list of charities we have worked with in the past, so she can make a list for the poll.”

“Yes, sir. Good thinking, Emma.”

“Thank you, both of you!”

“Of course,” replied Jumin. “Now then, let’s discuss that charity concert idea. I think we can pull it off as long as we don’t get too ahead of ourselves. Did you have a plan for this?”

“Well, I don’t know the industry very well, so Zen invited me to his rehearsal this weekend to meet some of his coworkers and get some ideas.”

Jaehee spoke up at that. “You don’t plan on going…alone, do you?”

“Nope, Yoosung is coming too! Why don’t you join us, Jaehee?” She prompted Yoosung to join her in a selfie of their best begging faces to upload to the chat. She was happy to bring Yoosung back in the conversation, as he was looking a bit forlorn as they discussed marketing stuff he didn’t understand.

His face lit up at being able to participate. “C’mon, Jaehee, you know you want to go fangirl over Zen!”

“I…would merely like to support Zen, as a fellow member of the RFA. But I would also like to meet Emma. So if it is okay, I will join you.”

_I get to actually talk to her this time!_ “Of course it’s okay! I’m excited to meet you!”

“Then, I will try my best to make it. If I am not still working overtime from the latest project. That reminds me, Mr. Han, check your email. I just sent a status report.”

“I’ll look at it later. I trust you to handle things. That’s why I left the project to you.”

“Mr. Han, is it really appropriate to leave an entire project to an assistant?”

“It is if I say so. I told my father not to dump it on me, but given the situation, I certainly won’t have time to deal with it now.”

Emma and Yoosung looked at each other curiously, and were about to ask what the “situation” was when Jumin announced that he was receiving an important call and left, and Jaehee said she had to get going too. All Emma was sure about was that she seemed to have a lot of extra work, so she wished her luck before she logged off.

“I wonder what the ‘situation’ was?”

“I mean, knowing Jumin it could be anything from a stock market crash to his cat being sick. I guess you would have heard if the stock market crashed though, right?” Emma nodded and jokingly said a short blessing for Elizabeth the Third.

Yoosung turned away and blushed. “You’re really something, you know that? I mean, you just kind of stumbled into this party planning thing, but you took it on so readily, and you handle it so effortlessly, like it’s your calling or something. I’m…really blown away.”

“Wow, thank you, Yoosung! I know it may have been an accident that I’m here, but I hope I can prove myself capable! And…I really do enjoy this…haha maybe it is my calling?”

He looked off into the distance. “It’s things like that that make me wonder if Rika really did send you to us? You know, I never thought anyone could take her place in the RFA. But here you are, handling her job with just as smoothly as she would have. Ah! Not that I’m trying to make you be her or anything, I just…think she’d be proud of you.” He turned back to her, eyes down, face red. _He’s probably afraid he said something offensive, sweet boy._

“Yoosung, I might carry on her work, but no one can take her place, okay? But thinking she may have chosen me and brought us together, that makes me happy! I hope I can continue to make her proud.” She reveled in the boy’s precious smile until the cafeteria closing announcement rang out and they were both rushing to finish their food.

“You know your way to class, right?” he asked as they stacked their lunch trays.

“Yep! You’ll pay attention in class, right?”

“Ugh…yes ma’am!”

* * *

Later, when Emma logged into the chatroom, she was immediately bombarded with questions Jumin had prepared for her to ask at Zen’s rehearsal, much to Jaehee’s chagrin.

“Mr. Han, there you are. I know the RFA party is important to you, but please do not neglect your duties at C&R. There is paperwork that needs your signature.”

“Just sign it for me, Assistant Kang. I don’t want to deal with that project right now.”

Emma wondered what kind of project a company director would want so desperately to pawn off on someone else. “What’s the project?”

Jaehee answered. “It’s a coffee shop. Mr. Han seems to think I am qualified to take charge of the project, despite the fact that I am not a director, and furthermore, this is the first time C&R has been involved in a food-service project.”

“It’s honestly not a big deal. You can gloss over that project. If we don’t get the results my father wants, then he will take the project back. He dumped it on me because his latest girlfriend wanted one, but he was too busy frollicking with her to do it himself. Besides, I see no need to put extra effort in his project, considering….”

“’Considering’ what?” Emma wondered if Jumin had some sort of disagreement with his father.

When Jumin didn’t respond, Jaehee filled in. “C&R is dealing with some rumors right now, and Chairman Han is displeased. But we will take care of it. Things like these are not uncommon.”

That’s when Seven entered the chatroom. “OMG, is it the ‘Jumin is gay’ rumor?” Cue a slew of irritated emojis from the director and the assistant.

“Luciel, do you understand the meaning of the word ‘delicacy?’”

“Hmmmm…is that like, monkey brains and puffer fish and stuff?” More emojis.

“But, it actually is the ‘Jumin is gay rumor,’ isn’t it? I _do_ keep an eye on the internet, you know.”

Emma shook her head. _That’s_ what was going on? “What’s wrong with being gay?”

“I’m NOT gay….”

“Ah, I’ve heard England is considerably more…lenient toward those kinds of things. You see, Emma, here homosexuality is considered a form of social deviance that can drag Mr. Han’s reputation down, and with it, C&R’s stock prices.”

“My father stated that if I can’t keep these rumors under control, then he may have been wrong about my ability to serve as director of the company. As such, he demands I make an effort to find a suitable wife.”

“That’s…a little much.” Emma’s words understated her thoughts. Just what did one’s orientation have to do with their ability to run a business?

“That’s business. Nothing to do except play along. Go on a few public dates, maybe attend a few marriage meetings until this whole thing blows over. Which is why Assistant Kang will be taking on more duties at C&R for the time being.”

“ALL RIGHT TEAM!!! Let’s commence Operation: Save Jumin Han’s Reputation! Defender of Justice 707 is on the case! Step one: find eligible bachelorettes! Who’s got ideas?”

“What about Spark?” Emma suggested. “It’s the most popular dating app these days. You can set it to show singles by age, city of residence, even occupation or interest! And it’s easy to use: profiles show up; you swipe right if you’re interested and left if you’re not. You can’t talk to anyone unless you both swipe right on each other, and if you don’t want to talk to them anymore, you can unmatch them!”

“OOOOHHH, good idea, Comrade Emma!” Seven seemed to be getting really into this. “By the way, are _you_ on Spark?”

“Ah, no! I just wrote a paper on successful marketing strategies for dating apps…what do you think, Jumin?”

“Hmmm…it sounds convenient. I might give it a try! Emma, you seem to have all the answers lately!”

“What about your fearless leader, defender of justice? I can help you make your profile?” Seven’s suggestion got immediate and resounding no’s from both Jumin and Jaehee, to which he responded with teary emojis.

“Eh, Seven, I think you did enough just leading us into the operation….”

“ANGEL! Emma, you are an ANGEL!!! I need to start the ‘Emma is an angel’ rumor!”

“Please don’t….”

“Anyway, Mr. Han, it’s good that you’re making a plan to settle these rumors, but are you sure you want to pursue relationships just for this? That’s a rather large commitment.”

“Who said anything about commitment? I just need to go on dates until the media decides I’m not gay. After that, there’s no reason to continue things.”

“But what if you find LOVE?” asked Seven. “Then we’ll all have to plan your space station wedding!”

“…I can assure you I will not be marrying in a space station. And I am not looking for marriage. I simply need female presence to dispel these rumors. After that, I’m done.”

“Um, Jumin, that’s not exactly how dating works. People get attached. It’s not fair to date someone if you’re only going to leave….”  
  


“Any female would be lucky to date a man with wealth, status, and looks like mine. It would boost her reputation, which would profit her in her endeavors. She’d have no right to be upset when it’s over. If a woman is irrational enough to get emotional over something like that, that is her problem.”

Emma couldn’t believe what she was reading. People disappeared so easily through no effort of their own, and this man wanted to disappear from someone’s life of his own accord? She had respected Jumin, but this side of him was… “That’s…too cruel. Please reconsider.”

“Hmmm. Fine then. I have a new idea. Emma, how about you pose as my girlfriend for a time? Since you know ahead of time, you wouldn’t be susceptible to those…’emotions.’ I’d even be willing to pay you. And of course, it could only help you at work.”

Emma was too shocked to respond. Luckily, she didn’t have to, because Jaehee and Seven rushed in with “MR. HAN,” “LEAVE OUR ANGEL ALONE,” and a lot of angry emojis.

“I don’t understand what I did wrong. Emma, did I say something wrong to you?

“Of COURSE you did!”

“Let her answer for herself, Luciel.”

Emma didn’t know why she felt so…disturbed. Hiring someone to pose as his girlfriend could be a good way to dispel the rumors _and_ avoid breaking someone’s heart. But…why her? She had enjoyed befriending Jumin and the rest of the RFA over the past week; she really wanted to see all of these people as irreplaceable friends. But if he only saw her as a companion for hire, maybe she was replaceable?

Maybe she was just getting a bit emotional because it was so late at night? Maybe all the strange new situations she had found herself in during the last week played a role, too. _That’s it; I’m just exhausted. I need some rest and I’ll be fine!_

“Haha sorry Jumin, I think I’m a bit too busy to pull that off! But hiring someone could work! Anyways, guys, it’s late and I’ve got homework. I’ll talk to you all tomorrow!” She immediately logged out of the chat room and immediately turned off her RFA phone. She got ready for bed early that night, deciding she’d be fine after a good night’s rest.

* * *

In the wee hours of the morning, Seven took a break from his work to check the chatroom. No one had logged in since the awkward aftermath of Jumin’s proposal earlier. Emma hadn’t responded when he’d asked if she was okay. _Maybe she just needs space._

Still, that proposal had been out of left field. _A lot_ had been out of left field lately.

He was about to exit the chatroom when it notified him that V was online. “V, you’re here!”

“Hello Luciel. I’m sorry I’ve been so absent lately. My work has me in an area without reliable service.”

“That’s fine, but…everyone’s so excited about the party, V! It’s already been half a week, and we still have no word from you about when it will be.”

“About that. I’ve decided to plan it for about six months out.”

Seven’s jaw dropped, but he maintained his composure in the chatroom. “Six months, huh?”

“Is there something wrong? That’s about how long it took to plan the last two parties?”

“Ah, um, no, I just thought maybe Emma would need more time since she’s new?”

“I have been able to read the log a bit. She seems to be handling this well. I think she can do it. I…want to trust her, Luciel.”

“All right. Six months, then. Will you be here more often?”

“I will try my best. Oh, I think I am losing my connection.” He appeared to be typing something when the words ‘V has left the chatroom’ flashed across the screen.” Seven sank back in his chair and sighed.

Just what was going on here? He hadn’t expected V to wait six months for the party. He also hadn’t expected Emma to show up in their lives so soon after arriving in the chatroom _, as if placed there._ He needed answers. That’s why he had allowed Emma to meet the others. He should have waited for V’s decision on that, though. He’d wanted to ask for V’s thoughts on it, but he disappeared just as quickly as he came.

Leaving him to deal with all the changes. He tried to string them together in a way that made sense, but they just didn’t fit yet. At least not with what he knew. He’d need to wait for more answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was coherent enough. I laid the foundation for several plot lines running through my head in this chapter!
> 
> Also, I'm sorry Jumin lovers! I PROMISE he gets character development! I'm actually really excited about his arc!


	8. Rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party planning is now in full swing, and Zen is ready to help! A business meeting with an acting troupe gives Emma a chance to acquaint herself with some of her lesser-known colleagues, and gain a deeper understanding of her newfound friends....

The rest of the week went by smoothly, or as smoothly as anything in the RFA ever went, as Emma realized. Jumin had abandoned his attempt to commission Emma to pose as his girlfriend, opting instead to play the Spark game. She still didn’t necessarily approve of using girls that way, but she was just glad not to be a part of it. Besides, it was none of her business what the other RFA members did in their personal lives.

Those personal matters were pushed to the background after the members read V’s announcement about the date for the party. Everyone was shocked that he would tell them in such a brief manner and without much discussion beforehand. Furthermore, since then, he had not contacted them at all. Nevertheless, they were excited to have a party date. Yoosung had even asked if it could be moved up, and Seven was the one to remind him that the leader had already made his decision, and to please remember their guest coordinator needed time to plan her first party.

Emma found out that the RFA had a website and set to work making a page for the upcoming party. She excitedly posted the new process for allocating funds and promised that finalists to receive funds from the poll would be posted soon. In the meantime, she offered to receive emails nominating agencies for consideration. So far, she had already been contacted by a few party regulars, as well as some C&R clients, expressing interest in the event.

This was also the place where she hoped to announce a benefit concert to boost the popularity of the event. In fact, now that it was Friday evening, Emma was to go with Yoosung and Jaehee to meet some of Zen’s theater acquaintances and discuss that matter further. She was excited for the plans taking place, and also to be meeting Jaehee and Zen for the first time.

She met Yoosung at the campus quad as planned. Jaehee had offered to pick them up so they could all go together. She wanted it that way because it would be inappropriate for either herself or Emma to show up at Zen’s rehearsal alone, as “unsavory” rumors could spread and ruin Zen’s career. Since Emma was not allowed to disclose her address, it was decided they would meet on campus after class and walk to Yoosung’s nearby apartment to wait for Jaehee.

“Hey Yoosung, I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long! My thesis meeting took a bit longer than expected!”

“Hey, Emma! I just got out of class! It’s s a good thing you had that meeting, or I would have kept you waiting!”

After they started walking and shared their experiences of the first week of the semester, Yoosung made a suggestion. “Hey, I know Jaehee won’t be able to meet us for a while since she’s so busy at work, and she probably won’t have time to eat…and well there’s a market on the way to my place, and I was wondering if you wanted to help me cook dinner for us to share with her?”

“That’s a fantastic idea, Yoosung! Let’s do it!” A short time later they had gotten ingredients to make a curry and gotten to work in Yoosung’s kitchen. After the prep work was complete and the only thing left to do was wait while it simmered, Emma checked the chat room to see if Jaehee had left them any updates.

What she found, however, was a very angry Jumin and the message “LUCIEL, JUST _WHAT_ IS THIS?!?!” followed by quite a long string of “lol”s from Seven.

“Yoosung, check this out, I think something’s going on.” He sat next to her and logged in himself. Together, they watched as Jumin posted picture after picture of what looked like Spark profiles…except they all featured pictures of Seven in various costumes: a fairy, a maid, and a nun, to name a few.”

Yoosung asked, “lol what is all this?”

“Exactly what I’D like to know, LUCIEL!”

“Ehhhh…I thought I’d get on Spark, too! It seemed like fun!”

“But, Seven? Why do you have so many different profiles? Emma asked.

“And why do they all have women’s names?” chimed in Yoosung.

“AND WHY ARE THEY THE ONLY PROFILES I CAN SEE ON MY ACCOUNT?!?!”

That’s when it hit Emma. She looked at Yoosung and they both grimaced. “Seven…did you hack Jumin’s Spark account?”

“Eh heh heh.”

Emma went to check on the curry while Jumin ranted about Seven’s immature interruptions to his important business. It was almost done, and the timing was perfect, because she got a text from Jaehee saying she’d be there soon. Emma hoped she’d like the curry. When she came back to the chatroom, no progress had been made, so she decided to try.

“Seven, I’ll admit it was funny, but Jumin needs his account back now. You know that, right?”

After a minute, Seven answered, “It should be back to normal now. Including all your messages. Just remember to treat those girls nicely, or the Defender of Justice will have to pay your account another visit lololol!” And with that, he left the chatroom.

Jumin let them know his account was, in fact, back to normal. “But geez, what did I do to set Luciel off like that? Does he think I treat the women on that site poorly or something? I don’t figure how he would, given that I’ve barely talked to any of them. And does that mean he’s reading my messages? I honestly don’t understand his idea of fun.”

“Cheer up, Jumin! Are you sure you don’t want to come with us to see Zen?”

“I can’t; I have far too much work. Do you have all your questions ready to go?”

“Of course!”

“Good, I wish you a productive meeting. We’re counting on you. Then, I’ll let you get going.” When they logged out, Emma noticed that Yoosung was looking thoughtfully into space.

“Everything all right?”

“Yeah, I was just wondering what got into Seven?”

“Isn’t it kind of normal for him to play pranks like that?”

“Well, yeah, but I was also wondering if he was mad at Jumin for asking you to pose as his girlfriend?”

She had almost forgotten about that with all the excitement about the party. “Why would he be mad about that?”

“Well, we all kind of were. You remember Zen the day after he suggested that, right?” How could she _forget?_ He had gone on a tirade about how Jumin was “pressuring the new girl” into following his “nefarious schemes,” and called him a “monster” and “wannabe womanizer,” until Emma herself had told him that it was just a business idea and that she felt perfectly capable of rejecting it on her own. Honestly, she had wanted to forget it and hadn’t appreciated it being brought up again. She grimaced.

“Well, Zen was definitely most upset, but so was Jaehee, and even I was worried, and I bet Seven was too, in his own way.”

“I appreciate the concern, but I’m fine. Really. You don’t have to worry.” When he squirmed and refused to meet her eyes, she asked him what was wrong.

“Well, Jumin’s usually really put together and stuff, but he doesn’t really talk to women much, except for work. When he did, though…well, I saw him talk to Rika this one time, and it was really awkward. Like, he told her V should lock her in a cage so he didn’t steal her away. She just laughed, but I swear she looked uncomfortable, even though when I asked her about it later, she just laughed and said Jumin was hopeless with jokes and not to worry about it.”

He turned to face her, and Emma could see the worry in his eyes. “I’m sorry. I’ve been trying to think of anything that might have hurt her enough to make her…do what she did. I just didn’t want to see something like that happen again.”

She had to admit, Jumin seemed to be so inept at talking to women that it was problematic, but she wasn’t concerned for her safety in any way because of it. “Yoosung, thanks for worrying, but I promise I’m fine. I’ll let you know if I’m not, okay?”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” At that moment, the doorbell rang, and Emma flashed him a huge grin. “Now come on, we have an overworked office lady to feed!”

* * *

Emma had been nervous to officially meet Jaehee, since she was the one most hesitant to trust her. But the woman made good on her word to give Emma a fair chance. Furthermore, the curry had definitely put her in a good mood. On the way to the rehearsal, she was still smiling and patting her belly, apologizing when she realized the others were watching her.

“Jaehee, what kind of food do you usually eat?” asked Emma conversationally.

“Ah, well, I admit I eat a lot of takeout and convenience store food. I know it’s not healthy, but I just don’t have time to cook much. Especially lately.”

“That’s right; you took on that coffee shop project. How is that going?”

“Well, I know Mr. Han told me to gloss over the project, but…I’m not sure if that’s something I can do.”

“Haha, of course you wouldn’t! Does Jumin even know you?”

“You’re right, Yoosung. I just can’t bring myself to do it, especially since this project involves food safety. Laxness can result in foodborne illness, even a global pandemic!”

They all laughed, but Emma agreed that it was good to take a responsible approach to food service. The tired assistant’s eyes seemed to light up with a newfound energy as she shared her new knowledge of the coffee industry. By the time they arrived at the theater, Emma was swimming in information. She wasn’t much of a coffee drinker, but she was fascinated by the stories of different blends, their origins, and the roles they played in their societies. Jaehee explained it all with a passion Emma had not expected from the cool-headed office lady. She liked it. Jaehee seemed more approachable, more…human.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying your new project so much, Jaehee.” Emma said as they got out of the car.

She blushed. “Oh, I didn’t mean to say…I’m taking it seriously; it’s work, after all….”

Yoosung cut in. “Come on, did Jumin tell you that you can’t enjoy your work? Just because you like it, doesn’t mean you’re not going to work hard!”

“That’s right!” Emma chimed in. “In fact, I think you’d work even harder if it’s something you like!” Yoosung nodded with her, and Jaehee relaxed and beamed at them.

At that moment, a tall, pale figure ran toward them, with a dazzling smile and long silver hair following in his wake. “You guys came!” He lifted Jaehee off the ground in a playful hug, leaving the assistant blushing. He put her down and began ruffling Yoosung’s hair, causing the boy to squirm and struggle out of his grip.

“Chill, Zen!”

Then Zen turned to Emma, and gasped, a wide-eyed stare taking over his face. Emma froze. Had she done something wrong?

“You must be Emma.” When she nodded, he rushed forward, bowing before her dramatically, before taking her hand. “Call me Zen. A pleasure, Mon Cherie.” He brought her hand to his lips and left a soft kiss. Emma had certainly never received a greeting like that before, and she blushed, unsure of how to respond. Next to her, Jaehee looked stern and Yoosung brought his palm to his face.  
  


“Zen, that’s not a very appropriate thing to do to a stranger. Besides, consider your reputation. What if someone saw that?”

“Yeah, and besides, you’re going to scare her!”

“Ah! I apologize! Really, I didn’t meant to scare anyone! I just get a little…goofy when I’m in theater mode, y’know?” The tall man backed away, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face. He looked like a puppy who had been scolded for barking too loudly. With such a cute sight, Emma relaxed. These were her friends. They were an eccentric group, but they were her group.

She chuckled and gave a playful curtsy. “Emma Eun, pleased to make your acquaintance!” The group settled into a comfortable state of bantering as they made their way inside the theater.

* * *

The play Zen was in was an intense sci-fi thriller. In a futuristic society, Zen’s character Azareth protected a utopian society from terrorists’ cyber-attacks. But upon awaking in a strange place with no memory of how he’d arrived and no way to contact anyone he knew; he was forced to follow those who claimed to work with him. His new life consisted of befriending suspected terrorists online to trick them into revealing terrorist sympathies or even enemy intelligence. Watching his “friends” turn out to be terrorists again and again lead him to trust only his fellow agents, with whom he developed a deep bond. But when he discovered his former coworkers on the list of targets, he began to suspect that his comrades might be the true terrorists after all.

The scene they were watching now took place after Azareth learned about his former colleagues; it was Azareth’s confrontation with his closest comrades, his best friend Ezra and his love interest Lucinda.

“Tell me I’m wrong, please, tell me I’m wrong! Lucinda, sweet, pure Lucinda, please, tell me you’re not with the terrorists trying to tear this country apart!”

A tall woman with wire-rimmed glasses and bright red hair in long twin tails answered, “Oh, Azareth, how can you think me to be with terrorists? I’ve told you the truth; I’m here to uncover the truth of my missing parents! You promised to help me find the terrorists that took them from me! And now you accuse me of being with them?”

“Then how can you hunt down those who fight for our country’s safety, yet still call yourselves on the side of justice? Ezra, my dear friend and comrade, please explain, for I do not understand!”  
  


A petite man with platinum-blonde curls falling into bright blue eyes begged him to quiet down. “Please! Those who grow weak-willed become prey for terrorists! I’ve told you of the comrade I admired, the one you remind me of! He lost himself to insanity, proclaiming us terrorists and abandoning us! He later became a target! My target! Please, Azareth, please don’t become like him!”

The entire number was so powerful; Emma felt herself moved by the anguish of all three characters. All of them felt so hurt and afraid, and all of them had been led to believe they were on the side of good. Emma wasn’t sure who was actually on the side of good, or who the true terrorists were, but she hoped the play could resolve with the three characters preserving their bonds.

Later, when she confessed her wish to the cast over beers in the theater parking lot, the red-headed girl gave her a cheery smile and explained that was the central question of the play: Could one’s loyalties could be based entirely on the bonds between people, or did they depend on larger forces outside of their control? What happened to individual bonds when the demands of society changed? Zen asked his friends what they thought on the matter. Jaehee decided that despite all the complicated feelings, if she found herself in Azareth’s position, she would have to focus on survival first until she had more information. Yoosung admitted he’d probably blow up when he realized his new “comrades” had been betraying him.

“And Emma?” Zen was looking thoughtfully at her. She paused, then took a deep breath and spoke.

“I think…it’s impossible to tell who’s pulling the strings. But…Azareth cherished his old friends, and his new ones. I think his top priority should be doing what he can to protect all of them…even if it’s impossible…” She looked down at the table as her hands began to shake. She knew how impossible it was to protect everyone in life, even in the normal world. “But even so, I think he should try.”

“Wow, Emma, I’m…touched by how moved you are!” She looked up and realized everyone was staring at her. _Crap, I just made this awkward._ Zen stared at her wide-eyed, face flushed. His teammates were also staring, puzzled expressions on their faces. One of them giggled that it was just a play. Emma blushed and shrank back.

“It’s NOT just a play, it’s our souls reaching out and touching the audience!” If every audience member doesn’t feel the beat of our characters’ hearts, have we done our jobs at all?” All eyes turned to Zen, and the red-haired girl waved a French fry at him playfully.

“Ah yes, Prince Zen here to make sure we ‘touch the whole audience!’” She added air quotes to the end and adopted a sly grin before adding: “What a pervert!”

“Eh?!? Aw, c’mon, Eui, you know I didn’t mean it like _that!_ I keep the beast firmly in control at all times!”

The man with blond curls turned to him and snorted. “Beast? Zen, you’re a puppy if I ever saw one!” Zen made a dramatic show of being struck with an invisible bullet, before whining that they were giving his guests the wrong impression of him.

“Actually, Zen, I think they’ve given us a perfectly accurate impression,” chimed in Yoosung, and everyone roared with laughter. Zen acted like he was pouting even more, but he was laughing just as merrily. He looked across the table and met Emma’s glance as she chuckled along and gave her a wink before resuming his whining act. _No way,_ thought Emma. _Did he do that to take pressure off me?_ She must have imagined it. They had just met; he had no reason to do something like that. But, if he had wanted to help her, she could imagine him doing something that dramatic. It was a nice thought.

“Hey, look, a limo!” Everyone followed Eui’s point, and indeed, there was a black limousine parked on the street by the entrance to the parking lot. There were no performances happening at the theater, nor any nearby events or venues that would warrant a limo, so its presence was quite puzzling.

Zen stood up and asked if they should invite the stranger in the limo to join them, adding that maybe it was a fan enraptured by his devastating good looks. One of the actors tossed a French fry at him. “Come on, you’re not _that_ famous!”

“Oi, the limo is leaving!”

“See? Nothing to do with you Zen! Guess you’re not that famous yet!”

Zen sat down, a wide smile on his face. “Not yet! But one day, my angelic voice will be heard by all, you just watch!”

Eui gave a lopsided grin. “That’s the spirit! There’s an attitude we should all have!” After a round of huzzahs, Zen spoke up.

“On that note, I think my guests here have a few things to say that might be worth hearing.” All attention turned to the RFA members, and Zen gave Emma a thumbs up and another wink. Emma realized that someone who knew how to pick his moments that well must have known what he was doing when he took the pressure off her earlier. In his own, albeit strange way, this person was caring for his new friend.

She smiled. These people were her friends, and they all showed it in their own way. Zen acted dramatic to save her from embarrassment and calm her nerves. Jaehee withheld initial mistrust to judge her for her character, not her circumstances. Yoosung worried for her. Seven made her laugh during even her most stressful moments. V allowed her to stay and provided everything she needed to make her work with RFA possible. Jumin coached her through her new duties…and maybe asked her for help with something he’d not trust many people with?

Seeing his odd request in a new light didn’t change her answer, of course, but it did put her at ease. She wouldn’t always agree with her new friends, but that didn’t mean they weren’t her friends. Sure, they could behave strangely at times, but so could she. They had lost a loved one, just like she had, and she knew firsthand that grief could cause some irrational behavior at times. In the end, they all wanted the same thing: to heal from the painful parts of the past, and to keep making happy memories.

_Happy._ Maybe that’s why, despite all the complications, Emma had decided to stay with them in the first place. This was something she could do, not to survive, but to make friends, be happy, and _live._ Her resolve renewed, she opened her mouth, her talking points to Zen’s group prepared in her mind, ready to give the RFA her all in her own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like the last chapter, I think I may have tried to discuss too much in one chapter, which is why it took me so long to update; I had a hard time making it coherent. So for the next few chapters, I'm going to try to (hopefully) focus on one issue at a time like in the earlier chapters! Hopefully that means faster updates? 
> 
> Also, I made up the play Zen is in...yes it's supposed to feel eerily familiar...yes the actors are supposed to remind us of certain RFA members...yes it may also be a thin metaphor for a certain Mysme ship of mine! But I ended up being really intrigued by the story and wanting to actually write it!!! Except...I've never written an original story before besides one shots, so ummmm...???? lol
> 
> Also, sorry not sorry for the coronavirus joke!


	9. Celebrity Status

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A powerful fangirl appears, using an RFA event to get close to Zen. With reputations and careers on the line, will Emma, Zen, and the RFA find a way to balance business and personal boundaries?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated woohoo! Thank you to everyone supporting and following this story! <3

Emma gaped when she saw the email from Echo Girl’s executive manager. As in…rising K-pop sensation Echo Girl? The singer had wide acclaim even in back England, and let it be said that the music scene there wasn’t the easiest for a K-pop artist to break into. Emma sure wouldn’t want to be the marketing manager behind Echo Girl’s English campaign.

So what would Echo Girl’s assistant want with her? According to the email, the singer wished to audition for the RFA concert? This was far beyond the type of applicant Emma had expected. She had organized an event for amateur musicians to compete for the chance to record an EP, distributed by C&R. This was a chance for up-and-coming talent to make themself known without the immense start-up costs. Furthermore, RFA branded itself as a supporter of local artists, and C&R got some massive charity-related tax write-offs. Having an actual celebrity involved in RFA would be amazing, but it didn’t exactly fit into the framework they’d laid out. She decided to take the matter to the chat room.

**Emma has entered the chat room**

**Jumin Han:** God, it’s like reading one of the reports about my father.

**Zen:** Wait, you’re actually surprised?

**Jumin Han:** Yes. I thought going on dates was what the media wanted.

**Zen:** Lmao welcome to the world of tabloids, Mr. Trustfundkid

 **Zen:** Paparazzi don’t want you to fix things! They want you to mess up! They want juicy gossip!

**Jumin Han:** I’m used to reporters, just not ones reporting on my personal life.

 **Jumin Han:** These ones seem less reputable than the ones that report on my business.

**Zen:** Once again, welcome to the world of tabloids!

 **Zen:** Emma, you’re here! <3

Emma scrolled up to see what they were talking about. Jumin had posted a photo of a magazine cover with the headline: “Jumin Han- Playing the Field?” Right under the big bold text was a subheading that read “Like Father like Son? What Does This Mean for C&R?” _Ouch._

**Emma:** Hi guys!

 **Emma:** Jumin, are you okay?

**Jumin Han:** Oh, hello, Emma. I’m a bit exhausted from all this business but I am otherwise fine.

 **Jumin Han:** Why wouldn’t I be?

**Emma:** That was an intense headline…we’d understand if you were upset….

**Zen:** Yeah, paparazzi scandals are rough.

 **Zen:** I don’t even like you, but I empathize.

 **Zen:** If you wanted to talk or anything….

**Jumin Han:** There’s nothing to talk about.

 **Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang is locating the reporters involved in this.

 **Jumin Han:** When she does, I will simply make them an offer.

 **Jumin Han:** And the stories will disappear.

**Zen:** [Angry Emoji]

 **Zen:** Ugh! Of COURSE you would just buy off the media!

 **Zen:** Here I thought we might be just a bit similar!

 **Zen:** Do you have any idea what I go through to avoid this kind of stuff?!?!

**Jumin Han:** That sounds rather inefficient if I have the means to do otherwise….

**Zen:** Ugh! You really are just like your father!

 **Zen:** Emma, please distract me! I can’t stand to think about this silver-spoon’s petty issues anymore!

**Emma:** Well, actually….

 **Emma:** [Image Upload]

**Zen:** HOLY SHIT!

 **Zen:** Is that Echo Girl? THE Echo Girl?

**Jumin Han:** That name sounds familiar…I think C&R has had business with her before….

**Zen:** She’s only one of the most popular singers in the country right now!!!

 **Zen:** And she wants to work with us?!?!?!

**Emma:** Yeah. I was pretty surprised.

 **Emma:** Should we…let her audition?

**Zen:** I mean, involving Echo Girl would be great, but why does she want to join an amateur contest?

**Jumin Han:** A valid question. The prize is an EP recording. She’s already recording on her own.

 **Jumin Han:** I would like to understand her motivation.

**Emma:** It would be great to have Echo Girl endorse RFA, but…this is an amateur contest.

 **Emma:** Would it be fair to include professionals? Especially since the winner will be decided by vote.

 **Emma:** There’s no way to avoid bias.

**Zen:** Yeah, and this is supposed to help amateurs…

**Jumin Han:** Emma, did you include an “amateurs only” rule?

**Emma:** Well, no…I should have….

**Jumin Han:** Indeed, an oversight on your part. So it is your responsibility to fix it.

**Zen:** Stop being a jerk! You’re just pissy because of that damn article!

**Emma:** It’s fine. This is my job. Just to be clear, what is our goal?

**Jumin Han:** I trust you to figure something out.

 **Jumin Han:** Now then, I have some business to attend to. Excuse me.

**Jumin Han has left the chat room**

**Zen:** God, what a jerk! Dumping everything on you like he does with everyone else!

 **Zen:** He thinks he can escape any responsibility just because he’s rich!

**Emma:** Actually, he gave me something I needed. Permission to use my discretion.

**Zen:** Does that mean you have an idea?

**Emma:** I might. But I’ll have to wait until I meet her to know for sure.

**Zen:** All right. I’ll trust you too then :--)

**Emma:** Thanks Zen! :--)

* * *

As soon as Emma had permission to go ahead, she extended an official invitation to Echo Girl, along with an overview of the audition process. The first 50 sign-ups would get a spot in the initial audition, and the top 10 would move on to the second round, of which 5 finalists would get to perform at the RFA party and compete for a chance to record an EP with C&R.

For Round 1, she had placed Echo Girl in the last audition spot of the day. She told her assistant it was to protect the privacy of the girl, but really, it was to protect the self-esteem of the other musicians auditioning. The nervousness of simply performing after someone as famous as her could throw off the performance and get skewed results. With Echo Girl’s audition last, hopefully she wouldn’t be too much of a distraction to the other hopefuls.

On the day of the audition, Echo Girl made it clear she was going to be a distraction. She showed up bright and early in her limo, insisting to watch all the other auditions. It was an odd request, but since the audition was technically open, she had no grounds to deny it. However, she showed little interest in the auditions; she could be heard loudly telling her assistant how boring they were, and that she should be declared the winner already. Emma walked a fine line between hospitality toward Echo Girl and ensuring a courteous environment for the other contestants. Luckily, Jaehee and Yoosung were there to help, so the three of them took turns distracting Echo Girl, giving the contestants and the panel of judges from C&R space to do what they needed. Later, Zen would be arriving as well. Between the four RFA members, Emma was sure they could keep the situation perfectly under control!

After her “shift” with Echo Girl, Emma was even more confused as to why the girl wanted to be part of this contest so badly. All she’d done was put down her competition and declare herself the best. When Emma asked her what made her interested in a relatively low-level event for her, she just smiled and called herself an RFA fan ready to prove her loyalty. Emma was certainly happy to see such a famous person view the organization favorably, but it still seemed quite a silly reason to take it so seriously.

After excusing herself and silently wishing Yoosung good luck, Emma checked to make sure auditions were progressing smoothly, and then logged into the messenger to give an update on the event’s progress. She couldn’t get anything typed out, however, before she was bombarded with messages from Seven.

**707:** lololololololololol

 **707:** Emma you’re here!

 **707:** Perfect timing!

**Emma:** Seven; what’s going on?

**707:** Is Zen there yet?

**Emma:** No? Why?

**707:** I found something he might want to see!

 **707:** [Image Upload]

 **707:** [Image Upload]

 **707:** [Image Upload]

 **707:** [Image Upload]

 **707:** [Image Upload]

Emma looked at screenshots of a Zen fan page on Tripter, all posts from a user named ZenbbygrlXOXO17. The posts were…somewhat disturbing. They talked about wanting to kidnap Zen, tie him up, drown him in chocolate, and…do things that should not be talked about on the internet.

**Emma:** Seven, why do you have these?

**707:** That’s not important right now!

 **707:** The important part is this!

 **707:** I was curious so see who would have such a…creative mind with our Zenny boy…

 **707:** So I traced the IP address….

 **707:** And that account belongs to none other than:

 **707:** *drumroll*

 **707:** ECHO GIRL!!!!

Emma almost choked on the water she’d been drinking. The person writing these fantasies about her new friend and colleague was the very celebrity who’d practically forced her way into this audition? Perplexed, Emma found Jaehee and updated her on the situation. She needed backup.

**Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom**

**Jaehee Kang:** Well this is certainly a cause for concern.

**Emma:** Yeah, it looks like Echo Girl’s motivation for joining this contest probably has to do with Zen.

 **Emma:** But is this enough to ask her to leave?

**Jaehee Kang:** As much as it pains me to say, she hasn’t _done_ anything that warrants removal…

**707:** omg “as much as it pains you to say”

 **707:** You must not like her lolololol

**Jaehee Kang:** I have nothing against her

 **Jaehee Kang:** But I must protect Zen as his fan.

**Emma:** Besides, is tracing her account like that even…legal?

**707:** Ummmmmm….

**Jaehee Kang:** -_-

**Emma:** Seven?!?!

**707:** Anything’s legal from the standpoint of defending justice! ;--D

 **707:** Oh! I hear the calls of a Madam in need! Defender of Justice 707, over and out!

**707 has left the chatroom**

Emma turned to Jaehee next to her, who looked beyond exasperated. “There’s not much we can do in this situation, is there?”

The tired assistant sighed in resignation. “Until she actually does something, no. Kicking her out at this point, especially using Luciel’s…evidence, could cause a legal headache…and a lot more overtime for me.”

“Cheer up, Jaehee! A lot of people post fantasies like that under anonymous names to get it out of their system, because they’d never actually do it in real life! Echo Girl’s a celebrity; she wouldn’t do anything uncouth with so many eyes on her!” As she gave her reasoning, she herself started to calm down as well. According to her records, Echo Girl was seventeen years old. What seventeen-year-old girl _didn’t_ have some questionable fantasies? She was actually being quite responsible by sharing them only under anonymity on a fan site, which, honestly, probably saw worse!

“You’re right, Emma. I guess I just get protective when it comes to Zen.” She blushed at her admission. “I mean, as a colleague, it’s my duty! I don’t treat him specially! He just needs a bit of extra care because of his popularity! Please don’t misunderstand!”

“It’s all right, Jaehee! Zen is lucky to have a fan and a friend as devoted as you!”

“You really think so?”

“I know so! Now, let’s protect Zen and this event together! We’ll keep taking turns with-“ Her next words were cut off by a high-pitched squeal of excitement. Both women turned to its source, to find Echo Girl running toward Zen, who’d just stepped in. Jaehee immediately tensed, and Emma put a hand on her shoulder as she rose.

“It’s all right; let’s stay calm. We’ll keep everything under control and keep the auditions going smoothly. Okay?”

* * *

Toward the end of the event, Emma was beginning to question her ability to keep the event under control. Echo Girl had followed Zen around the studio, chatting mostly about what a big fan she was, how she was excited to be in this event with him, and oh, what a lovely team they’d make. Zen looked uncomfortable after some time, but he was too nice to say anything. Emma, Jaehee, and Yoosung all took turns pulling Zen toward another task while distracting Echo Girl, but whenever they did, her tone became noticeably sour. With all the time spent monitoring the girl, Emma had little time to pay attention to the auditions. Thank goodness the judges could do their job uninterrupted.

On a rare break, Emma checked on the chatroom and found Junin online, so she gave him an update of the situation. He warned her against angering Echo Girl, which could cause, as his assistant had so accurately predicted “cause a legal headache.”

**Emma:** Jumin, didn’t you say you worked with her in the past?

**Jumin Han:** She worked on a C&R commercial before. She was not…pleasant to work with.

 **Jumin Han:** And she wanted way too much of my attention my comfort.

 **Jumin Han:** But, given her status, I had no choice but to indulge her.

 **Jumin Han:** Until the contract was signed, at least.

**Emma:** That…sounds kind of harsh….

**Jumin Han:** That’s business. It’s about handling people just as much as products.

 **Jumin Han:** You seem to have a natural talent for handling people. I believe you’ll handle her just fine.

**Zen has entered the chatroom**

**Jumin Han:** As long as Zen behaves himself, that is.

**Zen:** What the HELL is that supposed to mean???

**Jumin Han:** You’ve been given a unique opportunity to control the situation, Zen.

 **Jumin Han:** Echo Girl has a preoccupation with you.

 **Jumin Han:** That means _you_ can keep her out of trouble.

 **Jumin Han:** All you have to do is play with her until we get her under contract

**Zen:** You want to USE ME as some sort of MAN-CANDY to make this girl do what you want???

**Jumin Han:** I WANT you to use the resources at your disposal to achieve the most favorable outcome.

 **Jumin Han:** How hard can it be to flash a few smiles her way?

**Emma:** Jumin…that’s a bit….

**Zen:** What the hell do YOU know???

 **Zen:** YOU’VE never had to objectify yourself to get anywhere! You’ve had everything handed to you!

**Jumin Han:** I’ve actually worked with her before. _I_ kept her under control just fine.

 **Jumin Han:** And secured a favorable contract

**Zen:** Whatever! I bet you just offered her money, like you do when anyone inconveniences you!

 **Zen:** I’m NOT going to throw my body around the way you throw money!

**Jumin Han:** I say this because I’ve worked with her. I do not suggest making enemies with her.

 **Jumin Han:** She is easily angered, and she controls a team of successful lawyers and marketers.

 **Jumin Han:** If you play your cards wrong, you can make things very difficult for RFA

 **Jumin Han:** And all Emma’s hard work will go to waste

**Zen:** Stop making me the bad guy here!

 **Zen:** You’re the one who just sees me as a pretty face! Just like everyone else!

**Zen has left the chatroom**

**Jumin Han:** …I have never thought of Zen as a “pretty face”

**Emma:** That was a bit harsh, though

**Jumin Han:** Emma, that girl may not look it, but I assure you, she is a force to be reckoned with.

 **Jumin Han:** If she wants, she can make things difficult for us in RFA, and for Zen as well

 **Jumin Han:** I hoped to convince him because he doesn’t have the resources to weather a scandal

**Emma:** Jumin…are you…worried about Zen?

**Jumin Han:** ….

 **Jumin Han:** of course not. I simply wish to avoid an RFA mess that I’ll ultimately have to clean.

**Emma:** Did she…do something to you in the past?

**Jumin Han:** …nothing that couldn’t be taken care of. For a person of my means. You understand, right?

Jumin seemed to be hinting that he and Echo Girl had some business that ended badly, and she’d attacked Jumin’s reputation in retaliation. Emma wondered if Echo Girl had a hand in the rumors circulating about Jumin’s love life. She understood the dangers such an influential voice in the media could pose to a small organization like RFA. And to a relatively small name actor like Zen. But still, using someone’s body as a tool to control others didn’t seem right. Nor did using a young girl’s affections. That was Jumin’s way of doing things. Emma had to find her own way.

She snapped to attention at the sound of shouts. She turned to see Echo Girl and a familiar-looking girl with long red hair. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was Eui from Zen’s theater group. Emma had seen her name on the audition list and was looking forward to said audition. But why were she and Echo Girl now in some sort of argument?

“Everything was going perfect with Zen, and then he disappeared! I know you had something to do with it! I saw you getting all friendly at your ‘rehearsal!’”

“Are you _spying_ on me? Gross! And for your information, I’m dating someone else! Maybe Zen left because you’re a possessive psycho!”

“What would a no-name like you know! I have everything a man could want! I-I could never lose!” As her voice started to shake, Emma was reminded once again that Echo Girl was a _child_. She made demands and lashed out, but underneath it all, she was just an insecure teenage girl. She didn’t deserve to be used any more than Zen did.

“Excuse me!” Emma said as loudly as she could while maintaining her composure. “There are contestants performing. Please lower your voices.” She turned to the young celebrity. “Miss Echo Girl, Zen is momentarily off-site performing some work for the event. I must ask that you wait calmly so you can greet him when he returns. In the meantime,” she turned to the approaching Jaehee with an apologetic look “I ask that you accompany Miss Jaehee back to your seat.” The girl fixed her with a glare before turning on her heel, ahead of poor Jaehee. Emma’s heart twisted painfully as she realized she’d thoughtlessly used Zen to control Echo Girl, right after deciding she wouldn’t! But she couldn’t wallow in self-blame; she had other matters to attend to.

“Miss Eui, it’s good to see you again! I’m terribly sorry about that!”

“Just Eui. And it’s all good; show biz always attracts some entitled little brats like her! Say, though, isn’t she a professional singer? Didn’t think I’d see one here!” She whistled in amazement, and Emma wondered how she could stay so calm. “Well, I’ll have to give it my all tonight, so I can wipe that smug look off her face!” She flashed a confident grin and gave Emma a thumbs-up.

“I’ll be looking very much to your performance, Miss Eui! Oh, let me have someone show you to the staging area!” She called Yoosung over and introduced him, giving him instructions to accompany Eui.

“Is everything all right? I saw-”

“It’s fine. Jaehee is taking care of Echo Girl. You take care of Miss Eui here, and I’ll go find Zen!”

“Find? I thought you said he was on business?” Emma turned back to Eui and blushed, caught in her lie. Eui chuckled and gave her a warm smile. “After dealing with a piece of work like her all day, I bet he needs a cigarette! Good luck, Emma!”

* * *

Emma found Zen behind the building, sure enough, smoking a cigarette. When she joined him, he looked down sheepishly and held his cigarette as far from her as humanly possible. “Emma, I’m um, sorry for slacking off.”

“Everyone needs a break, Zen; that’s perfectly fine. More importantly, are you okay?”

Zen avoided her eyes. “Do you think I should just suck it up and go with the trust fund kid’s plan?” Again, Emma’s heart twisted at having inadvertently tiptoed into said plan, but she told herself that she could change things from now on.

“No, I don’t. People using each other like that…is kind of gross.” She felt gross. Her cheeks flamed and she lowered her head.

“Ah, I didn’t mean to upset you! And after all the work you’ve put into this, too!” When she looked back at him, his own cheeks were red, and he looked…pained.

“Don’t worry about me, Zen. You’re the one who’s been hurt by this! If you’re upset, you can tell me!” He paused and looked at her for a moment, as if deliberating whether to take her at her word. Finally, he sighed and slumped down onto the sidewalk against the wall. Emma joined him.

“Have you ever gotten something you don’t deserve?”

“Um, I’m not sure….” There were, in fact, times when Emma felt she didn’t deserve to be adopted by the professor after even her own parents left, but she wasn’t sure that was what Zen was getting at. Besides, she wanted to give him time to share his own story.

“I guess I’m not making any sense.” He chuckled wryly. “I’ve always been good-looking. When I started acting, I’d get chosen for roles over way better actors just because the director liked my looks. I hated it. But I had no choice. My parents cast me out for choosing to act instead of going to school. So I did what I had to do to survive. Even if that meant using my looks.”

“With that guilt on my mind, I worked even harder at acting. I’m always improving, but I like to think I became quite good at it. I wanted to be worthy of anything that came my way. But sometimes, people still see only my looks, and they don’t even bother to look at my skills. And I still can’t really do anything about it. I call myself a celebrity, but I’m still just a no-name. I can’t tell people to look past my pretty face. I can’t do anything. And to be honest, I kind of hate it.”

“Working so hard to prove you deserve the blessings you receive, just to have your effort ignored…” Emma thought of all the blessings she’d received: the professor, her education, her newfound friends. She worked hard every day to be someone who deserved those gifts. She thought of people like Ms. Song, who believed she deserved nothing because she was an orphan. Maybe her parents even left because they thought her undeserving. Emma clenched her fists. “I can definitely relate.” Zen looked up at her, wide-eyed, and she smiled at him.

“You’re always practicing or working out to stay in shape for your job. And I’ve seen you act. There’s no doubt in my mind you deserve your success. I think…” She paused, making sure to say her next piece as delicately as possible, “…that Jumin, in his own way, wants to make sure your hard work doesn’t go to waste because the wrong person got upset.”

He furrowed his brow, and then relaxed. “Do you think the trust fund kid is right?”

“In his intentions, but not his methods. I’m not going to let you use yourself for this concert, Zen. How would I be deserving of your friendship if I did that?”

His eyes widened. “What are you going to do then?”

Emma checked the chatroom, and thankfully, Jumin was still online. She quickly typed a message: “Do you still trust me to figure out the right answer?”

After a brief pause came the reply. “Even if I didn’t, I don’t think I could stop you.”

She turned back to Zen with a determined smile. “I’ve got an idea.”

* * *

Emma took the seat next to Echo Girl, greeting her with her brightest smile, which was returned with a sour look nonetheless. “What do you want now? You people have been following me all day! I can get around by myself, you know?”

“Actually, Miss Echo Girl, I’d like to make you an offer.”

“Oh?” She narrowed her eyes in obvious distrust.  
  


“This is an amateur competition, and honestly beneath you. Instead of competing, how would you like to emcee the competition on the day of the RFA party? You’d get to sing the opening song!” Her eyes widened a bit, but she maintained her pout. Emma knew logically the option made sense for the girl; she’d be received much better as a celebrity passing the baton to new musicians than as a professional stealing the spotlight in an amateur contest.

But she also knew that logical arguments wouldn’t work on the teenager. She had to offer her something she wanted, and if it couldn’t be Zen, then maybe it could be validation. “You wouldn’t have to compete to prove you’re the best singer; everyone would already know. You’d have more stage time than any of the others here. And everyone would love you.”

Echo Girl leaned forward and almost looked ready to take the offer, before her glare returned. “You’re trying to trick me! That’s all you business types ever do! I’m not falling for it! Keep going and you’ll regret it!” This was what Jumin had warned her about. Emma didn’t want to find out what this celebrity was capable of. “I’ll crush the competition here! And then he’ll…he’ll….”

Emma felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. Zen stepped in front of her to face Echo Girl. “What if you co-hosted with me? We could even sing a duet together! That would be lovely, don’t you think?” His demeanor was so cheery and energetic that Emma had a hard time believing this was the same person she’d just spoken to outside. _Well, there’s an actor for you!_ But wait, wasn’t this exactly what they were trying to avoid?

“Zen, are you sure?”

He turned back to her, his smile even brighter. “How about it, Miss Coordinator? Would you allow for two co-hosts?” She looked at Echo Girl, who was now leaning forward, appearing to hold her breath waiting for her decision, and back at Zen, who smiled reassuringly. “He leaned toward her and spoke more softly. “Don’t worry Emma. I’m doing this because I want to.”

“If-if the two of you want to co-host the competition, I see no reason not to allow it.” Echo Girl jumped out of her seat and tried to hug Zen, who stepped away and extended his hand to her.

“Now, now, Miss, I must ask that you restrain yourself for the time being, otherwise people will make untoward assumptions about our new business relationship!” As she reluctantly shook his hand, he took hers and bowed, looking up to give her a wink. The effect was instantaneous.

“Ah! Right! Of course! I’d hate to ruin our relationship, Zen!” Suddenly the celebrity who had been a thorn in their sides all day was a little girl, eager to please.

“Excellent, my lady! Now, I have some business to attend to, will you please wait for me?”

“O-of course!”

Emma and Zen made their way to join Jaehee and Yoosung at the back of the theater. Before they joined the others, Emma asked Zen, “are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“It’s fine. I’ve been thinking maybe I need to accept how people see me and move forward from there. I know what I am; I don’t need others’ acknowledgement to prove it. If I did, I’d be rather childish, don’t you think?” He glanced back in Echo Girl’s direction, and the comparison was obvious. Emma couldn’t help but give a slight giggle.

“Besides, if I can do something to help RFA, why shouldn’t I? You’re working so hard, after all!”

“But I don’t want you to resort to-”

“I’ll not let myself be used the way the trust fund kid wants. I may be there to calm her down, but that doesn’t mean I need to let her have her way with me! I realized, if she likes me that much, then she’s got no choice but to show me some respect!” He chuckled flippantly, but Emma was amazed at how profound his words were. The actor who’d been forced to objectify himself for his career was now using that career to enforce his own boundaries. For the first time all day, Emma relaxed with the realization that everything would be all right.

“I’m proud of you, Zen.”

“Eh? It’s nothing, really!” He blushed, and she chuckled.

“It is! It really is! Just remember, if you need help, you can lean on the rest of us in RFA!”

“Emma….”

“Now come on! Let’s go update the others and get Miss Echo Girl’s lawyers involved! I want to get this going in time to catch Miss Eui’s audition!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About to serve up some redemption for Echo Girl! I'm heavily editing her arc because I hate her in-game story lying about sexual assault to ruin someone's career. Stories like that make people less likely to believe when something like that actually happens and contribute to rape culture. 
> 
> Also finally have an excuse to get Zen and Jumin talking hehehehehehehe
> 
> Hopefully the chatroom-heavy nature of this chapter wasn't jarring?


	10. Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A news report shatters the control Emma thought she had over the RFA concert. She learns that the world of the rich and the famous can be a harsh one if the wrong words are said.

**Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang, good timing. You will be taking over the vineyard project.

**Jaehee Kang:** Excuse me, sir? You’ve already put me in charge of the coffee project.

**Jaehee Kang:** I should remind you that it is not appropriate for an assistant to take charge of projects, according to C&R’s operating manual.

**Jaehee Kang:** I have already been reminded of such by some employees on the coffee project >_<

**Jumin Han:** The C&R operating manual also states that the company Director has the right to re-delegate tasks among employees as he sees fit in times of need.

**Jumin Han:** I trust you understand that this is, in fact, a time of need.

**Jaehee Kang:** Yes, sir, I have seen the sales reports. A downturn all across the board. A few investors have even contacted me to discuss withdrawing.

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Dude, even I can see that! All the girls in my class are boycotting C&R!

**Yoosung** **★** **:** They say the company is run by lecherous pigs!

**Emma:** What is that about?

**Jumin Han:** Such is the danger of being on the wrong side of a media story.

**Jumin Han:** It appears the rumors about me being a “playboy” have not subsided.

**Jumin Han:** Furthermore, my father has been caught in the midst of an affair.

**Emma:** An affair? That must be so hard for your family. I’m so sorry

**Jumin Han:** I’ve not spoken to my stepmother in years, nor has my father. It’s of little importance.

**Jumin Han:** Maybe now he’ll finally divorce her. But if he’s rushing into a new relationship so fast….

**Jumin Han:** C&R must prepare for a fall in profits. 

**Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang, cease work on all cat projects; I will contact the investors myself.

**Jaehee Kang:** Understood, sir.

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Wow! You must be serious if you’re cancelling the cat projects! Those are like your babies!

**Zen has entered the chatroom**

**Zen:** Hey, I’m almost at the studio! Sorry I’m running late!

**Zen:** [shocked emoji]

**Zen:** The CEO-in-line is cancelling cat projects?!?!? Is the world ending???

**Jumin Han:** They are frivolities to indulge in when profits are high.

**Jumin Han:** However, they do not yield enough profit to maintain themselves in times like this.

**Zen:** Oi, if you’re cutting projects, why are you making Jaehee work more?

**Zen:** Shouldn’t you put in more effort if your company is trouble?

**Jumin Han:** I am. I’ve agreed to attend marriage meetings at my father’s request.

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Eh??? You’re getting married???

**Jumin Han:** If I absolutely must, to preserve the company.

**Jumin Han:** Though I’d hope it wouldn’t come to that. It seems like an unnecessary burden.

**Zen:** If you don’t want to get married, then why go to the meetings?!  
  


**Jumin Han:** Because my father wants to see that he’s leaving C&R in the hands of someone who can maintain the company’s reputation.

**Jumin Han:** And those who decide the company’s reputation want to see C&R ran by a “family man.”

**Zen:** But a marriage you don’t want? Even for you, that doesn’t seem fair….

**Jumin Han:** There are expectations of me that I must operate within. “Fair” has nothing to do with it.

**Jumin Han:** Anyway, while I am meeting my father’s expectations, Assistant Kang,

**Jumin Han:** You’re the most competent for these tasks in my absence, so I leave them to you.

**Jaehee Kang:** Understood, sir.

**Jumin Han:** And Emma, I’ll need to leave more RFA duties to you.

**Emma:** Got it! You can count on me!

**Jumin Han:** Good to know :--) Now excuse me, all.

As Jumin left the chatroom, Emma heard a beleaguered sigh next to her and turned to Jaehee. “Ah, apologies for my momentary lack of professionalism.”

“Ah, don’t worry about it, Jaehee! It was supposed to be your afternoon off after this, right? I would be disappointed too! Besides, you don’t have to be so formal with me all the time; we’re friends, right?” The woman’s eyes widened, and she looked down with a blush.

“Friends? I s-suppose. Ah, sorry! I didn’t mean to sound rude; it’s just, I’m not accustomed to having social acquaintances….”

“What are you talking about? You have everyone in RFA! We’re your friends!” It was the friendship that Emma saw between RFA members that had drawn her to them in the first place. How could a member not feel such friendship in their group?

“Ah. My relationship with RFA has always been somewhat more…professional than the others’. You see, Mr. Han made me join when I came to work for him, so he could delegate some RFA duties to me. The others were friends who founded the association together.” If Jaehee couldn’t truly belong to RFA after all this time, Emma sadly wondered what hope there was for an outsider like herself. But still, she couldn’t believe that the bonds she’d formed in this short time meant nothing.

“Jaehee, do you really think everyone sees you as just a colleague after all this time? They seem like a friendly bunch!”

“Oh, I don’t mean to speak poorly of them! It’s my fault, honestly; I’m too busy working to concern myself much with their friendship. Although Rika, when she was alive, called me a friend, and used to encourage me to build friendlier relationships with the others.” She chuckled. “She even wanted me to call her a big sister! She was a friendly one, that Rika.” Emma watched as a soft smile appeared on Jaehee’s face. She recognized the feeling behind that smile, because it was the same one she felt in RFA: the feeling of being accepted. Rika must have given Jaehee that feeling. And, she _was_ there to carry on Rika’s work, right?

“Jaehee, I hope that with time, you’ll allow us to become friends.” When Jaehee looked back at her with an unreadable expression, Emma nervously added, “not that I want to pressure you or anything! It’s just…I think you deserve friends! I mean, you work hard and take care of everyone, you know, keep them on track…I…look up to you!” The woman blushed, but she gave just the smallest hint of a smile.

“Thank you, Emma. I’d like that too…if I ever manage to find time with all this extra work!” She chuckled again before letting out a long sigh. Emma couldn’t help but feel similar about the extra work, even if she did understand the reason for it. She needed to get to her homework, after all. She hoped this rehearsal, at least, would flow more smoothly than the concert auditions had, now that Echo Girl seemed to be at least trying to behave for Zen.

“Hey ladies, sorry I’m late! The bus was late! Would an annoyed bus selfie of mine earn forgiveness?” As Jaehee flocked to Zen’s phone, Zen commented on their earlier conversation. “Damn, that sucks for the trust fund kid! Do you think he’ll really have to get married because of some silly rumors? Seriously, the rumors are ridiculous! Jumin Han, a playboy? He can’t even talk to one woman properly, let alone multiple!”

“Well, men of Mr. Han’s status are always under public scrutiny. You should understand that, Zen”

He crinkled his eyebrows in thought for a moment. “I suppose I do. I have to be really careful to avoid scandals, because the media can take anything the wrong way, as we’ve seen!” He gave Emma a wink. “But I thought Jumin just bought off the media whenever he needed? To see him step up and take care of things himself is…kinda cool…y’know, for a trust fund kid!” Emma giggled. Jumin and Zen came from quite different backgrounds, so they often communicated in ways the other couldn’t understand. But Emma was convinced Jumin’s harsh warnings were his way of protecting Zen, and Zen’s teasing must be his way of showing concern for Jumin. Seeing such friendship blossom reminded Emma why she’d joined RFA in the first place.

“Well Zen, be careful to avoid scandal around Echo Girl. She doesn’t seem the most…delicate of women to work with.”

“Ha! Thanks for looking out, Jaehee!” He patted her on the shoulder, and Emma noticed a sweet blush on the assistant’s face. “Don’t worry, I am a gentleman who knows how to treat a young lady!”

“It’s not you we’re worried about.”

“I know, but like I said before, I’m not letting anyone have their way with me just because they’re a celebrity! I’ve got my self-respect, you know? So you don’t have to worry about me, honest! That goes for you too, Emma!” He blocked her clipboard from view, so she had nowhere else to look but his eyes. “You’re doing great in RFA, so have a little faith in me too, okay?” This time it was Emma’s turn to blush as she nodded.

“Hellooooooo~!” came the cheery voice of the young celebrity as she entered, followed by an assistant who looked around the same age and just as stressed as Jaehee. Emma thought to herself that they might make excellent friends. Unfortunately, Jaehee announced that she would have to leave earlier than expected to attend that meeting for the vineyard project. She apologized profusely for leaving so much to Emma, who reassured her it was fine. Between herself, Echo Girl’s assistant, and the newly confident Zen, Emma was sure they could keep the rehearsal on track.

Echo Girl, for her part, was on much better behavior than the last time they met. She’ tried to hug Zen, but he’d casually slipped out of reach with a deep bow and a dazzling smile that encouraged her compliance. For the rest of the session, she worked hard on her song and kept to her own mic. Zen looked happier too, finally able to relax and lose himself in his singing, the way he had the night he rehearsed for the musical. With little else to do, Emma relaxed and watched with Echo Girl’s assistant.

“I’m very proud of Echo Girl’s efforts today,” came the soft voice of the assistant. “Oh, I apologize; I didn’t mean to disturb you.” Emma reassured her that she’s not disturbed her and gave her friendliest introduction.

“I am Tam Byeol, executive assistant to Echo Girl.” The softness in her voice was gone, replaced with a business monotone. Emma remembered to speak more formally in Korean than she did in English, especially to people she’d just met. Being too friendly at first could be taken as rude.

“You are right, Ms. Tam, Miss Echo Girl’s effort and talent shine through in her performance.” Miss Tam looked at her curiously, and Emma hoped she hadn’t said anything too forward, but after a moment, the woman relaxed.

“It is not her singing efforts I was referring to, although those are commendable as always. I’m speaking of her effort to control herself.”

“Pardon?”

“I-I apologize on her behalf for her behavior the last time she worked with your organization.” She looked down, and Emma realized she was giving her an apologetic bow.

“Oh, th-that’s quite all right! Things are going better, and, well, you can’t hold yourself responsible for another’s behavior, even if they are your boss!”

She looked down. “I am her caretaker while she is a minor. So her behavior is my responsibility.”

“You’re her caretaker? What about her parents?”

“She hasn’t seen much of them since she started singing at thirteen. Her parents hired me to serve as her guardian and signed relevant rights over to me. But…I cannot be her parent. She knows it. I can’t say no to her.” Emma thought how hard it must be, separated from her parents from such a young age. And in the celebrity world too! From what she’d heard from Zen and Jumin, that world sounded harsh and unforgiving, no place for a lone child! She looked to Miss Tam again, and she could tell she felt the same way.

“You’ve been caring for her for four years then? You must care a lot about her.”

“It’s…” She sighed again. “How can anyone care for a child for so long and not come to care about them? She doesn’t wish for me to interfere in her life though, so I’d appreciate it if she didn’t know we were having this conversation.”

“Don’t worry, Miss Tam; your secret is safe with me!” She flashed her a thumbs-up before shrinking back, embarrassed at her English forwardness. Miss Tam, however, smiled.

“No one’s ever told her no without getting a tantrum. And her tantrums can be quite…powerful. But that man; he handles her well. He doesn’t give in, but he isn’t rude to her, either. I think he motivates her to think about how others would want her to behave. Even if it’s just with him, it’s a start.” She smiled proudly, as if at her own child. So _those_ were the efforts she was referring to earlier. If the girl had been allowed to demand her way for so long, and this was her first time trying to work with others, that certainly was an accomplishment. “That man is really something. Talking to you; I think you probably are, too.”

“Me? I’m not anything special, eh heh heh….”

“You notice people. Empathy like yours is needed in my kind of work. But I lack your courage to voice what I notice. Maybe that’s why she’s turned out like that. But I think being around people like you RFA members will do her some good. So…can I keep counting on you?”

Emma was still dizzy from such a sweet compliment, and from the pain and worry she sensed in the other woman’s voice. She was practically leaving her daughter in the care of RFA. But she wanted to do whatever she could to help. “That’s what RFA does. We allow others to count on us. Not just the ones we raise funds for, but the ones we work with as well. We’ll do our best for Miss Echo Girl!”

The two women continued to talk through the entire rehearsal, until they realized the sound techs were packing up their equipment, and the two singers made their way over to them.

“Wow, you kept my assistant so busy she didn’t bother me all practice! Good on you!” It wasn’t the nicest greeting she could have gave, especially for poor Miss Tam, but it certainly wasn’t the most hostile one either. Judging by Miss Tam’s wry smile, she thought so too.

“Zen thank you for singing with me today! Getting to sing with my idol is like a dream come true! She looked tried to rush at Zen again, but again he stopped her, this time by tossing her a water bottle. “No problem!” He gave her a cheerful smile as she caught it. “A reward for your efforts, Little Lady! Sharing the stage with you is always my pleasure!” He picked up a box of equipment before she could try to hug him again. Emma watched as she took a deep breath and turned back to her assistant. After the two had left, Emma turned to her paperwork while Zen prepared to leave.

“Thanks for your hard work today, Zen. And…thank you for being so kind to her.” She thought of her conversation with Miss Tam earlier. “It’s not always easy, but…it’s helping her.”

“Eh? That’s nothing special! It’s what we do here in RFA, isn’t it?” That was exactly what she had said earlier. It was. She was truly proud to be a member of this organization. “Besides, it’s helping me too.” He looked off to some faraway place that only he could see, and Emma found she liked that look on him. It gave her a sense of familiarity, though she wasn’t sure why. Maybe feeling so familiar with the RFA was part of why she felt destined to join them?

He looked back at her, and they both came back awkwardly to the present moment. “Ah, you’ll be okay if I leave first, right?”

“Yep! I have a few things to finish up here. Have a good day!”

* * *

Emma was exhausted after getting home and finally finishing her work emails and donation drive plans, but she still had homework to do. She had a meeting with her group project members the next day that she had to be prepared for, and a paper for her religious studies class due in two days that she’d not had a chance to start with all her work. She hoped that Yoosung had started it; maybe she could bounce ideas off of him. But even as she logged into the chatroom to check, she guessed he’d probably procrastinated on it.

**Emma has entered the chatroom**

**Yoosung** **★** **:** How did that even happen?!

**Zen:** I already told you, I don’t know where she got an idea like that!!!

**Zen:** Emma, you’re here! Did you see the news? Look what Yoosung posted!

Emma scrolled up past a lot of emojis and “wtf”s to find a link to a tabloid article with the headline “Echo Girl Discusses Possible Romance.” With dread suddenly in her stomach, she clicked the link and read through it. Apparently, during an interview about her latest projects, she’d hinted that there was “something special blossoming” between herself and Zen. When asked to elaborate, she’d said that they were immediately drawn to each other, but that he was a perfect gentleman willing to wait for her to be ready for something more.” A quick internet search told her that the story had been picked up by just about every tabloid in the country. Some of the headlines hinted at a “cute couple,” while others expressed rage at Zen “preying on a child.” This was certainly a media nightmare.

**Emma:** But literally nothing that happened in those rehearsals could have given her that idea?

**Zen:** Ikr??? I would never!

**Junin Han has entered the chatroom**

**Emma:** Jumin, did you see this?

**707:** Ouch! Offer’s still open to publish her secret account posts! Or, maybe….

**707:** I could build a super bot that could take down all the news articles! Ya-hoo!

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Wouldn’t it look more suspicious if they all just disappeared?

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Besides, aren’t you supposed to be researching the hacker that brought Emma here?

Emma had been so swept up in her new life that she had forgotten the suspicious circumstances under which she’d arrived. She’d still like to think maybe it was all a prank or a miscommunication. Besides, if it were something malicious, wouldn’t she have been attacked by now?

**Emma:** I think this takes precedence. Zen’s in trouble!

**707:** Alas, Emma, angel that you are, Yoosung is right T_T I have work to do!

**Jumin Han:** And simply force removing everything would look suspicious. The last thing any of us need is to be caught up in cybercrime.

**Emma:** Jumin, what do you think? There’s no way she could have gotten ideas like that from Zen!

**Jumin Han:** …I did warn you about the type of opponent she is, did I not?

So this was what Jumin had warned against. Echo Girl could tell a downright lie and convince the entire country it was true. Such was the power of a celebrity. She’d probably said those things to pressure Zen into something more than what they were when he didn’t respond to her advances. She probably hadn’t the foresight to realize her age would make media like that bad, particularly for Zen. She thought of herself as an adult, after all, but really, she was just a child. A child with way too much power.

**Zen:** My career is over.

**Emma:** We just need to tell the reporters they’re wrong! I’d vouch for Zen! So would all of RFA!

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Yeah, I would! Zen would never do something like that!

**Jumin Han:** So you’ll publicly rebuke her? Are you prepared for what she’ll bring upon RFA and Zen?

**Emma:** So, what should we do?

**Jumin Han:** Her age is not as much a concern here as it would be in your country, and the way she's portrayed things is relatively palatable. 

**Jumin Han:** If they allow the story to develop as is, I suspect it will profit Zen in the future.

**Zen:** WHAT?!?!?

**Jumin Han:** As long as it doesn’t get out of hand, of course.

**707:** Lol Jumin it kinda sounds like you’re giving them your blessing!

**Jumin Han:** I’m saying this is Zen’s chance to turn a negative into a positive.

**Jumin Han:** You could use this publicity to your advantage.

**Zen:** Are you saying you WANT me to date her???

**707:** Oooohhh!!! Our Zen dating a celebrity!

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Wow, one of us finally gets a girlfriend! <3

**Emma:** I’m not sure this is a good idea….

**Zen:** LISTEN UP TRUST FUND KID!!!

**Zen:** Just because YOU think it’s okay to fake your feelings and toy with others

**Zen:** That doesn’t mean we’re all as SICK AND TWISTED AS YOU!!!!

**Zen:** I can’t believe I almost felt bad for you!

**Zen:** Someone like you will have no problem faking a marriage!

**Zen:** But I’ll NEVER be like you!!!

**Emma:** Zen….

**Zen has left the chatroom**

**Jumin Han:** Well, that was a headache unworthy of my time.

**Jumin Han:** I have some business to attend to.

**Jumin Han:** Emma, I trust that you will handle this. Remember, while Echo Girl is under our contract

**Jumin Han:** Whatever “develops” at these rehearsals reflects in RFA’s reputation.

**Jumin Han has left the chatroom**

**Yoosung** **★** **:** This is bad, Zen won’t even pick up his phone! T_T

**Emma:** I knew I shouldn’t have let him co-host the concert with her! Why didn’t I stop him?How will I fix this now?

**707:** You two both need to calm down. Zen’s in shock. He’ll talk when he’s ready.

**707:** And Zen’s an adult. He chose to do this. So Emma, you don’t need to feel responsible.

**Emma:** But I’m supposed to make sure RFA events go smoothly!

**707:** You did. It’s not your fault if she leaves the event and says stupid things to a camera.

**707:** Did you encourage her to say that? Did you let reporters in during the rehearsals?

**Emma:** Well, no….

**Yoosung** **★** **:** I agree with Seven! This isn’t your fault at all!

**Yoosung** **★** **:** If it weren’t for you, we’d never be preparing for a party like this, and we’d never get to carry on Rika’s legacy….

**Yoosung** **★** **:** So please don’t give up!

**707:** He’s right you know. I haven’t seen everyone here this excited in a long time.

**707:** That’s because you showed up and started things again.

**707:** Don’t let things like this make you forget that.

**Emma:** You’re right. Thanks guys. And don’t worry, I’m not giving up!

**Emma:** I’ll give Zen his space and focus on my homework for now!

**Emma:** Which reminds me, Yoosung, have you started the religious studies paper?

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I ignore this fic for 2 months then write 2 chapters in a week what? Thanks to all my readers who put up with my bipolar updating habits!
> 
> Also, reminder to please let me know if you feel I'm misrepresenting South Korean culture or society in any way and I will do my best to address it! I'm a white American trying my best using internet research and K-dramas, which I accept won't result in the most realistic portrayal but I also don't want to write anything offensive! (Same goes if I've misrepresented British society/culture in any way...it may be more similar to my own environment than South Korea, but it's not the same...I almost regret making the main character British just for that reason >_<)


	11. Fate and Free Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen and Jumin have vastly different ways of handling similar problems, and Emma weights the pros and cons of each one.

Emma managed to push the events of the previous day out of her mind enough to stay focused during her group project meeting, which took place bright and early at the campus library. Whatever drama might be taking place in RFA, at least school would always make sense! She left feeling proud of her group’s accomplishments, when she saw a familiar face, one she hadn’t seen since they started in their respective departments at Eyesite Corp. “Min-jee!”

The two girls stopped at a local café to catch up. Min-jee, miraculously, had won the favor of Ms. Song while working in the HR department. “How did you do it?” Emma was thankful not to work under Ms. Song, who seemed determined to find a reason not to like anyone.

“I told you. I researched her. She’s stuck in a position far below what she’s capable of because of her parentage. She wants to be recognized. The easiest way for someone below her to do that is to follow in her shadow. Quiet, obedient, and dependent on her guidance.”

“But you’re way too competent to be dependent!”

“She doesn’t need to know that.” When Emma’s face fell, her friend softened. “Look, it’s not the most honest thing in the world, but that’s what it takes to survive in the business world.” Emma was reminded of Jumin and Zen, and the things they were expected to do to “survive” in a world based on reputation. She’d thought that world was far from her own, but was it really right there in front of her?

Emma ended up telling Min-jee about her troubles with her friends, of course being vague about particular people and organizations. After all, RFA was still a somewhat secretive group. And it would probably be bad for Min-jee to know her group involved the CEO of Eyesite’s parent company. Min-jee listened in her expressionless way, too busy processing everything Emma said to react. When she finally finished, Min-jee sipped her coffee and continued to process before arriving at her conclusions.

“You’re definitely perceptive enough. You find what drives them and what hinders them. That’s the first step, gathering information.” She paused, and Emma remembered Tam Byeol, who had praised her empathy. Was this something similar? “However, you become too emotionally invested in others. If you let their fluctuating moods rob you of your energy, you’ll have none left to do what you need.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Take for example your actor friend. You feel responsible because you hosted the event where his reputation was attacked. But instead of tiring yourself out worrying how he feels, isn’t it better to let him worry about his feelings, and spend your energy increasing the security of your events?” So that’s what she was getting at. Detach emotionally from the situation. That sounded like something Jumin would say. Even Seven and Yoosung had similarly told her last night not to let recent events affect her opinion of the job she was doing in RFA. She couldn’t let her emotions run wild if she wanted to be effective in her position, but complete detachment sounded a bit…cold. Maybe she could find a middle way.

“I’ll try my best. Thanks for listening, Min-jee.”

* * *

Emma was making decent progress on her schoolwork when she got a chatroom notification. She’d ignored the chatroom all day to focus on her schoolwork, but there was no problem with taking a break now that she was on track. When she entered, there was only one other person, and Emma gasped to discover the person was Zen.

**Emma:** Zen, are you doing all right?

**Zen:** Emma! I’m glad you’re here! I wanted to apologize for my outburst here last night. Especially to you. I was afraid I’d turned you off of RFA.  
**Zen:** But seeing your conversation after I left, you thinking it’s your fault; that’s even worse!  
**Zen:** I lost my shit and that’s not your fault, okay???

**Emma:** It’s okay, Zen; I’m better now. Are you doing okay?

**Zen:** I…don’t know. I can’t leave my house. There’s a bunch of reporters out there.  
**Zen:** Some want details on Korea’s new cutest celebrity couple.  
**Zen:** Others call me a beast and a child predator.  
**Zen:** Look, I’ll be the first to admit I have a beast inside me; I mean, I’m a guy!  
**Zen:** But I NEVER tried anything with her! She’s a kid, for god’s sake! And frankly not a very well-mannered one at that!!  
**Zen:** I…wanted to do the right thing, ya know? Should I have been cold to her?

**Emma:** I think you did right by her. Her assistant said she’s been on her own a lot since she was 13. I think she needs someone to tell her no, but be patient the way you were.

**Zen:** Alone since 13, huh? I can relate.

**Emma:** Did acting take you away from your parents too, Zen?

**Zen:** Something like that.  
**Zen:** God, if they see this, it will just prove them right that I’m scum.  
**Zen:** Do you think I’m scum?  
**Zen:** Ah, sorry, don’t answer that! I’m getting too emotional on here again.  
**Zen:** God I wish these reporters would disappear so I could go for a jog and clear my head!  
**Zen:** Anyway, I gotta leave before I say anything else stupid.

**Zen has left the chatroom**

Emma realized that the logical thing to do would be to give Zen space to sort his emotions out, but was that really the best thing with Zen in such a state? He seemed to value his free will highly, and this whole time, it had been tested. His career had tested it, Echo Girl had tested it, and now these rumors and the reporters made it impossible for him to even leave his home! But shutting himself off wasn’t going to help him any. As a child, she too had tried to shut herself off when she was upset, afraid to disturb the professor. Luckily for her, he wouldn’t have any of it. He could always tell just by looking at her when she was not all right, and he kept encouraging her to talk about it until she finally did. Something about the gentle way he listened made her feel better, even in situations as unfixable as this. Did Zen have someone like that he could talk to?

_Alone since 13, huh? I can relate…it will just prove them right that I’m scum._ Zen’s words echoed in her mind. What kind of relationship did Zen have with his family? If they didn’t comfort him during times like this, who did? Who put that boisterous, confident smile back on his face when he needed?

She didn’t realize she’d dialed Zen’s number until she heard his voice on the other end. “Emma, what’s going on?”

She blurted out the first thing that came to mind, the one thing she wanted Zen to know right at that moment. “No, you’re not scum! I’d never think that!” When he didn’t immediately respond, Emma got nervous, thinking she’d done something stupid.

“It seems like I’ve upset you again. I’m sorry.”

“I’m more worried about you right now, Zen. You seem like you think it’s your fault this happened. You know that’s not true, right?”

“I don’t know what to think, you know? I mean, I thought I could handle this kid my own way, but that blew up. And it got me remembering…every time I’ve ever done things my own way, someone hated me.”

“What do you mean?”

“My parents…didn’t want me to act. They wanted me to get a good job and be stable like my brother. They were so scared of me acting that they used to tell me I was ugly and no good unless I studied hard.” Emma’s heart hurt. How could a parent say such things to their own child and think it was for their good?

“It was my brother who told me why they did it. I didn’t really understand back then, but he promised they were just trying to protect me. Looking back, I can kind of understand. But were they ‘protecting me’ when they threw me out after I dropped out of school? I mean, I was a kid, and a lot of times I was living on the streets. I had to do things I’m not proud of to survive. Would I only be ‘protected’ as long as I gave up my dreams?”

“I don’t know why, but I’ve been thinking a lot about that today. But it’s worst when that damn trust fund kid opens his mouth! He sounds just like my parents, trying to force me to live a lie ‘for my protection.’ But the shittiest part is: I can’t help but wonder, in a world like this, what if people like my parents and Jumin Han are right, and all my attempts to live my own life are meaningless?”

Emma didn’t know if she had the right to follow her immediate instinct, which was to tell Zen that of course making his own choices wasn’t meaningless. After all, what did Emma really know about the world of the famous, where reputation was everything? And was it really just the famous? She thought of Min-jee, faking her persona to succeed in the business world. Would she one day have to do that as well? “Zen, I think it’s amazing that you’re making your own choices. I think you have more courage than most. Probably more courage than me.”

“You? You’re probably the bravest person I know, coming out to a foreign country to study all by yourself! Your parents back home must be worried sick!” No. She definitely wasn’t going to talk about the professor now.

“But you’ve been fending for yourself since middle school! I think most people would have gone back home. But you didn’t. Why?”

“Well, because…nothing makes me happier than singing and dancing my heart out for the world to experience…if that makes any sense.”

“I think it does. You want to be seen and heard. And you want it to be okay, your feelings that you share. Everyone wants that. It looks like the people who were supposed to notice you tried to silence you, but you refused to give up, all this time, I…think that’s amazing.”

“Man, maybe you’re right. Maybe I just wanted to be acknowledged. After all the tough game I talk about being real and making my own decisions, in the end, I’m just as afraid of what others say about me as everyone else, right?”

“There’s nothing wrong with that! Everyone cares what others think! You’d laugh if you knew how much time I spent worrying what RFA thinks of me!” She laughed at herself, hoping to put Zen at ease, before continuing. “I think everyone needs someone to listen to them, because most of the world won’t. That’s just the way it is for everybody.”

“Hmmm…do _you_ have someone to listen to you like that?” The question caught her off guard. She got along with most people, but she didn’t have close friends, even back home, and no family save for the professor. Come to think of it, he had been the only one she could tell everything to. And here she was, lecturing Zen about finding something she herself didn’t even have!

“I did. He’s…not in this world anymore. But when I feel overwhelmed, I like to imagine what he would do if he could hear. He’d listen gently, he’d wipe my tears, hold me tight till I feel better.” Just talking about the professor made her feel warmer.

“Damn, sounds like you lost the love of your life! I’m so sorry, Emma.”

“Eh! It’s not like that! He was someone I dearly loved, but not in that way!” Emma knew she should clarify so Zen didn’t get any weird ideas, but she wasn’t ready just yet to talk about the professor. If she did, she feared she wouldn’t be able to keep up with everything. She needed to stay strong right now. She needed to help Zen. She needed to help RFA. She needed to work. She needed to study. There was way too much demanding her attention to drown in her memories right now.

“Ah. Well, if you’ve lost your person to talk to, why don’t you rely on us here in RFA?” His voice was starting to get its cheer back.

“Eh? I’m not trying to trouble anyone here, really!” She appreciated his sentiment of wanting to help, but there was nothing any person could do for her wounds. Time would do that all on its own.

“It’s not ‘trouble; it’s friendship! Come on, you’ve let me lean on you like this! You’re letting all of us lean on you, actually; you’re always there when one of us needs someone. I’m starting to think Seven is right: you must be an angel!”

“Eh?” Emma blushed profusely, but she couldn’t deny that it felt nice to be acknowledged for her efforts. _Yep, we all care what others think, or else I wouldn’t be so happy to hear a compliment like this!_ She decided to throw Zen’s own words back at him. “It’s nothing special! It’s what we do here in RFA, isn’t it?”

“Aha! You’re right! That means you have to let us take care of you too, right?” His voice was back to its usual level of perkiness, and she could imagine a huge triumphant smile on his face.

“Haha, touché!” They both laughed until a beep could be heard on the line.

“Aw man! The trust fund kid is trying to call? What’s that about? Sorry, Emma, I’ve got to turn my phone off for a while!”

“Zen!”

“I’ll call him back later, I promise! I just…need some time to prepare mentally, y’know? So he doesn’t ruin my mood!” The beeping continued.

“All right, take care of yourself, and don’t keep him waiting too long?”

“You got it, my lady!”

* * *

A few hours later, when Emma was starting to see some hope for the religious studies paper she had due the next day, she picked up her vibrating phone to see that Jumin was calling her. She answered, trying and failing to think of any tasks she had left incomplete at the current stage of party planning.

“Emma. Zen appears to be refusing my calls. However, judging by his chatroom activity, he is at least willing to listen to you.” Emma sighed and decided to pretend she didn’t know Zen’s phone was off. At least she hadn’t forgotten to do something and earned a scolding! “If you talk to him, would you have him contact me?”

“Oh, of course! Is everything okay?” _Zen, you told me your phone wouldn’t be off for long!_

“I merely wish to talk some sense into him. If he doesn’t decide a course of action soon, the media will decide one for him.” His tone was somber, and it worried Emma. What would happen to Zen if he didn’t take action?

“Are you worried about him?”

“I simply wish to preserve the reputation of RFA and its members, since it is a group I am publicly involved with. I have enough media issues at the moment and don’t want to deal with more.” His voice took on only the slightest hint of disapproval, as if he were discussing a mere foul odor rather than insidious rumors in the ears of the whole country. Come to think of it, Jumin was having a rough time because of rumors as well, and Emma wondered if he felt as hopeless as Zen had earlier. If he did, he didn’t show it. Emma wondered how it was possible to hide emotions in such a terrifying situation, or even if they should be hidden.

“Jumin, are you doing okay? I mean, with your own media issues?”

“Those will be taken care of shortly. My father has sent me a list of eligible marriage candidates. I have my first meeting tomorrow actually. Assistant Kang is ensuring the news is ‘leaked’ to the media. Then it will be made clear that all the ‘dating around’ was merely an effort to settle down.” Emma’s gut sank. It had been her idea for Jumin to use Spark, and that idea had caused his current media crisis. If he accepted an unwanted marriage to quell the issue, she would feel responsible. She wanted to find another way out for him.

“Will it really be okay? Marrying someone you don’t know for a story?”

“Arranged marriages are not uncommon in the business world. My father wanted me to marry sooner, in fact. I saw no need, so he let me postpone it until it need be otherwise. And now it need be otherwise. That is all.”

Emma noticed that he’d evaded her question entirely. “But will you be happy?”

He paused for a moment. “As insignificant of a concern that is…I suppose it would be mildly inconvenient. I already don’t get to spend as much time with Elizabeth 3rd as I would like. I would hope the woman doesn’t demand too much of my attention, though if she’s anything like my father’s wives, I suppose giving her a credit card and sending her shopping will keep her plenty occupied.”

“You seem almost determined to have a loveless marriage. Wouldn’t that be lonely?” Jumin definitely should not be getting married right now! He clearly hated the idea of becoming close to anyone but his cat. _This guy has some issues that should definitely be worked through before he gets married!_

“I don’t feel such things. Emotions interrupt efficient work. It’s best to ignore those. Look at Zen. He’s allowing his emotions to consume him when he should be making a statement on this Echo Girl business instead of letting the media decide for itself.”

“I think Zen is thinking out a way to respond that allows him to be the actor he loves to be without compromising himself. And, please forgive me if I’m out of line, but…I think you should try it too! If you don’t want to get married, you shouldn’t have to! There…must be another way.” She thought of Zen’s parents, trying to force him into a career he didn’t want, and Jumin’s father, trying to force him into a marriage he didn’t want, claiming to ‘protect’ them in the process. Was it really protection to force their children into a life they didn’t want?

“You seem to be quite opinionated about how I conduct my personal affairs, although why you would concern yourself is beyond me. Though I admit you tend to have to have a lot of ideas. Maybe you can find this ‘other way’ you speak of. But until you do, I would refrain from comment if I were you.” The reprimand hit harder than a slap to the face because it came with the sting of knowing she fully deserved it. Emma may have been trying to help, but she was once again sticking her opinions into a world she didn’t really understand. Maybe trying to “fix” the problem her Spark idea had created would only make it even worse. Maybe, just maybe, she was just too different from her new friends to help at all.

“You’re right. I apologize. I’m judging your actions when I know nothing about your world. People like you and Zen are scrutinized a lot. I imagine you’d have to make decisions that others don’t always understand.”

“Do you think one’s reputation is a concern just for famous people?” She once again recalled that her own coworker maintained a false self at their company to protect herself from her boss’s unfair criticism. She’d never thought about it before, but even normal people like herself could find their jobs on the line if the right people thought ill of them. “Reputation is a concern for everyone. I even received advice not to hire Assistant Kang because she is an orphan.”

Jaehee was an orphan too? Emma never would have guessed, though she supposed no one guessed about herself either. Whether people noticed something like that…all depended on self-presentation. Reputation again.

“I gave her an interview at V’s suggestion. And upon meeting her, I decided to hire her no matter what advice I received about her. She is the most adept and hardest working employee I’ve ever had. Perhaps it is because she knows how hard it would be hard to find another opportunity with her background. Reputation is not something to be feared. It can be a good motivator if used properly.” Emma refrained from asking if he thought Jaehee would feel the same way, because Jumin too was motivated in a not-so-gentle way by his reputation.

“I mention this because I know of your own history.”

“How did you—”

“Eyesite Corporation is a subsidiary of C&R I can access its employee data whenever I want. Which I did when Assistant Kang told me the one to mysteriously appear in our chatroom was an Eyesite intern.” Emma chuckled nervously. Of course they would look into her through her employee file! “It is something Assistant Kang and I both know, and no doubt Luciel knows through his own…methods.”

“You are innovative and take initiative. You have potential. However, you should also learn from Assistant Kang’s example. She takes time to think how to voice her ideas and knows when to keep her mouth shut.”

The hint was obvious. “Yes, sir.”

“I’ve told you before about calling me sir.”

“Ah, right! Sorry, Jumin! Um, thank you for the advice!”

“Don’t mention it. You intruded into my affairs; I saw it fitting to intrude into yours in turn.”

“Ah…so you were really mad. I’m sorry.”

“I was joking. It seems you didn’t enjoy it.” His voice certainly hadn’t sounded jovial. Not that it sounded malicious either. It just sounded…monotone. It would be hard for anyone to guess that was a joke! “No matter. I spoke longer than I planned to. I must have enjoyed talking with you. Maybe it’s because you remind me a bit of V.”

“Of V? How?”

“I’ve known V since childhood. In our teen years, he became quite taken with things like destiny and free will. If he heard my current situation, he’d probably protest it like you are. He’d also probably tell me not to force a marriage so I could ‘wait for my fated one’ or something like that. His idea of fate has no logical explanation, so I disregard it, even if the way he talks about it does sound soothing. Really though, the only ‘fate’ we can do anything about is what we are born into, and what is expected of us.”

“Talking about it like this though has made me think. Maybe I won’t try talking to Zen. We see things too differently. I think he’d be even more upset after hearing what I have to say. But maybe you can help him figure something out.”

“Me?” Was Jumin suggesting she meddle into RFA’s affairs again, even after she had so spectacularly failed last time?

“The two of you speak in a language that that the other can understand. He’ll listen to you more than he will to me. And…if you think things through, you may be able to help him find the way out he so desperately seeks. Ah, I must review these documents Assistant Kang just sent. Good luck, Emma.” With that, he hung up, leaving Emma once again questioning how much she could rightfully intervene in the events around her.

* * *

_When Emma was young, she feared the professor would one day decide he didn’t want a daughter anymore. After all, without her around, he’d be able to travel as he used to. One day, she’d timidly asked him why he’d adopted her. He’d pulled her onto his knee and smiled at her with a twinkle in his eye and said, “because it was our destiny, my love!”_

_“What’s destiny?”_

_“Destiny’s like…imagine we all have strings like puppets. You can’t see or feel them, but they pull you along, and guide you when you don’t know where to go. And destiny leads us toward the people you’re supposed to meet, because it knows who’s going to make your life better! So you could say those strings led me to you!”_

_“So…you had to adopt me because the strings told you to?”_

_“Ah, I didn’t ‘have to.’ That’s ‘fate’ you’re thinking of. It’s destiny’s scarier cousin! Destiny gave me the chance to meet you. But I got to choose to keep you! And it was the best choice I ever made in_ _my life; don’t you doubt that for a second!” He’d swept her into a hug so tight there was no room left for her fears._

To this day, Emma still preferred the term “destiny” over the term “fate.” Fate seemed something inescapable and uncaring of a person’s will, like the pressure on Jumin to accept a marriage he clearly didn’t want, or the pressure on Zen to submit to Echo Girl’s will after he’d fought so hard for his own. Destiny was something kinder. Destiny brought opportunities and challenges into one’s life to help them grow. It had brought her and the professor together. It had brought her and her new friends together. But it still gave people the free will to walk away from it.

It was basic business logic that, given the resources to do so, anyone would buy a product if they perceived its value to be high enough. So to, it seemed, that people would accept or reject what destiny had put in front of them if the value of the choice was high enough. Jumin seemed to accept the destiny given to him by his position because of the comfort and convenience it afforded him. Zen had rejected the destiny set for him by his family because the value of having his voice heard was high enough. And Emma…destiny had led her halfway across the world, to this strange group. Why had she followed it? What was the value in it? She couldn’t exactly identify it, but she felt it. It felt warm. It felt right, being here. Maybe that was what the professor felt when he followed his destiny as well. She liked the thought of that.

She couldn’t interfere with anyone else’s will. If Jumin saw more value in giving in to his father’s wishes than in fighting them, she couldn’t argue that. But Zen, he wanted to fight. And if destiny allowed for a fight, then there must be something he could do, and maybe there was a way she could help him.

But when Yoosung called her stressing out about the religious studies paper he hadn’t yet started, Emma switched from contemplating destiny to handling something fully in her control: her homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind that I'm starting to characterize my OC. She's a positive, well-intentioned person, but she's a people pleaser with abandonment issues, as expected based on her background. And yes, she's going to get character development too. ~~(Especially when she finds out why she was sent to RFA in the first place!)~~ I get that the game is supposed to have a bland MC that anyone can insert themselves into, and that playing "right" results in MC being a perfect Mary Sue, but in translating to a narrative format I want a realistic protagonist who has flaws and develops through her interactions with the RFA just as much as they develop from them.
> 
> Also, I can't wait for the next chapter!!! First hint of the "forces" that brought Emma to RFA!!!


	12. Danger Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if RFA doesn't have enough predicaments, now they have joined the search for a runaway Echo Girl! However, the person they find is mysterious, dangerous, and may be targeting the RFA....

Jumin sighed in frustration. It had been hours, but his usually clear mind was still unable to focus on the documents before him. He couldn’t get her voice out of his head. Usually a glass of wine helped him concentrate late at night, but this time it had done nothing. He poured himself a second glass, hoping it would get his mind back on track. It did not. Instead, he thought about what a dangerous girl Emma was. Her ideas dug deep into him, finding that tangled ball of threads he’d banished to the dark recesses of his mind long ago.

Without realizing it, he’d dialed Zen’s number again. To his surprise, this time, he answered. “What do you want?”

That was a good question. What did he want? “I told Emma I wouldn’t try to call you again, but here I am. I wonder why I did that?”

“You’ve been talking to Emma about me? God, haven’t I troubled her enough?”

“If you truly feel that way, take care of this scandal so she doesn’t worry about you.”

“Easier said than done.”

“I know. Do you think I _want_ to marry just because of what silly people are saying?” He was shocked at himself. Where had such a petty sentiment come from?

“Oh~ho! Jumin Han finally speaks like a human!” Zen had a good laugh at the other’s expense. “But you know, it’s fine to feel that way. You shouldn’t have to spend your life with someone you don’t love or want in your life just because someone else wants it.”

“It seems you don’t understand the situation people like us are in.”

“I understand fully. I just refuse to take it lying down like you do. I’ve fought too hard already to give up now. I’ve been trying to think of a way out.” He sighed. “But ideas aren’t really my forte. I wish I had a bunch of ideas like Emma.” Emma again. Emma and her dangerous ideas.

“Emma does tend to have a lot of ideas. She makes people…how do I put it…believe change is possible? I wish she’d accept my offer to pose as my partner, though I know she won’t, so I won’t push it anymore.”

“WHAT?!?! You leave her alone!!!”

“I just said I would, didn’t I?” Leaving her alone was for the best, anyway. Before she unraveled that ball of threads in his mind and pulled him apart.

“Ugh. You don’t need her to change your situation if you really want to. You’re rich and powerful; you can come up with something all on your own. Besides, the Jumin Han I know doesn’t even care about other people enough to leave his cat home when someone has an allergy! That Jumin Han certainly wouldn’t care what people think enough to be let himself be forced into marriage!” In all honesty, Jumin himself hadn’t thought it possible either. Though he’d never been faced with the prospect of losing the company he had built if he refused.

“Both you and Emma seemed so determined to talk me out of getting married.”

“Well, yeah, because we can tell you don’t want it!” It was true. Wait. He didn’t think like that. He just did what he needed to do. Now Zen was becoming dangerous as well. Was this Emma’s doing?

“I suppose the people who understand me best are a stranger and the man who calls himself my enemy, then?” He couldn’t help but scoff at the absurdity.

Zen started to laugh. “Yeah, it’s weird, right? I never thought I’d have a conversation with you where I don’t want to strangle you. Well, maybe I still do. Just a little. Mostly because you’re so stubborn. But I’m not as pissed off as usual at you.” Jumin joined him in his laughter.

“Oh, there’s a knock at the door. I hope it’s not another reporter. I should go get it. Good luck, trust fund kid.”

Jumin wasn’t sure exactly what Zen was wishing him luck with, but he returned the gesture nonetheless. “Good luck to you as well.” After he hung up, he finished his glass of wine. He’d need that.

* * *

“Thank goodness we pulled something together for our papers!” It certainly wasn’t Emma’s best work, but it was decent considering it had all been written in the last few hours the night before-actually, the _morning of_ the due date!

“I’ll say! I honestly forgot it was due tomorrow! I’d be doomed if you didn’t work on it with me! Although I never thought _you’d_ put an assignment off that long!”

“Eh heh heh, I’ve been so busy with work I haven’t had time!”

“Hey, don’t overwork yourself, okay? I don’t want you to be stressed, or upset, or….” His voice trailed off worriedly, and she could guess where he was going. He’d told her before that after finding out Rika had a sadness he didn’t know about; he was hyper-vigilant in looking for signs of distress in his friends.

“I’ll be fine! I’m hanging up and going straight to bed! And when I wake up, I’ll schedule more time for sleep, okay?” He’d seemed relieved. She was too, to be finally getting to bed after an incredibly long day. Her relief was short-lived, however, because her phone rang before she could even change. It was Zen! He was way too polite to call unless it was serious, so she answered immediately.

His voice was a frantic whisper. “Emma, Echo Girl is at my apartment!”

“What? How? Why?”

“I’m not sure of details, but I think she ran away from her manager! If anyone finds her here this late at night, it won’t end well for either of us! Can you call her manager and get her picked up?”

_So much for sleep._ “Sure, text me your address!”

* * *

Emma had called and explained the situation to Tam Byeol, who was already searching the city for the missing Echo Girl in a panic. Still feeling responsible for the situation as the event organizer, she asked Miss Tam if she could accompany her, so they agreed to meet at the bus station not far from Emma’s apartment. Luckily, the assistant was too stressed preoccupied to ask why she couldn’t pick Emma up at her residence.

However, when they arrived at Zen’s apartment, he was alone. “I’m sorry, she ran off when I told her you were on your way!”

“Did she say anything? Give any clues to where she was going?”

He looked down guiltily. “Nothing useful. She just screamed that she was stupid to think I’d see her as a woman and not a kid like everyone else. I-I’m sorry. I should have gone after her…I got scared she’d scream and make me look like a bad guy…but I shouldn’t have cared…I’m so sorry….”

Miss Tam stepped out from behind Emma. “I don’t have time for apologies; which way did she go?!” This was a far cry from her normal reserved monotonality; she looked like a parent who had lost her child and would tear the world apart to find them. As soon as Zen pointed, the assistant took off on foot in the indicated direction. Emma made to follow her when she felt Zen’s hand on her shoulder.

“Emma, wait!” His eyes were wide with fear. “This…isn’t the best neighborhood…it’s not safe for you to wander around this late at night. I…don’t want you out here alone.”

“Zen, there’s a child out there by herself! I have to do something! I won’t be alone; I’ll catch up to Miss Tam,” she shouted behind her, already turning to follow her. “Call Jumin! Maybe he can send some of his security guards!”

* * *

She’d said she’d catch up with Miss Tam, but the woman had gotten too far of a head start, and Emma suspected that they had turned in opposite directions at the fork at the end of Zen’s street. Oh well, they would cover more ground this way. Thankfully, the streets were empty of thugs. Emma wasn’t as frightened for herself as she was for Echo Girl. No matter how grown up she thought herself, she was still a child, and Emma couldn’t let anything happen to her!

She passed a small park and found a lone figure on one of the swings. She approached the figure, hoping it was the girl she was looking for. As she got nearer, she could see the girl’s long, light hair under the dim streetlight. Echo Girl looked up at her with defeat in her eyes. “Tch. Can’t escape for long, I guess.”

“M-may I join you?” Emma pointed to the swing next to the girl, who shrugged. She sat down but said nothing. She’d expected Echo Girl to yell at her as soon as she arrived, so had not thought about how to start a conversation herself. The two sat in silence, swaying slightly on their swings.

Finally, Echo Girl broke the silence. “Aren’t you going to yell at me? Tell me I’m an idiot?” She certainly had acted like an idiot tonight, but Emma did not think the girl herself to be any more idiotic than any other teenage girl.

“I…actually thought you were going to yell at me,” she admitted.

“Ah. So you’re that type. Didn’t think so.” When Emma looked at her quizzically, she explained. “Everyone’s one of two types of people. There are the ones who yell at me to think of my reputation and call me a dumb child, and there are the ones who let me do whatever I want because it gets them a nice fat paycheck.” So she was seen as a celebrity to control or appease, not as a human being or a child. She huffed as if it didn’t matter much to her, but Emma sensed that it hurt much more than she let on. Of course it would; how lonely it must be!

“What about Miss Tam? She seems to care greatly for you.”

“Byeol? She whines whenever I do anything she doesn’t like. Says I’ll get in trouble.” She sighed. “But she still knows her place. She’s never really yelled at me. Until tonight, that is.”

“Why tonight?”

“She’s pissed about me telling the reporter than Zen and I are dating. But technically I didn’t say that; they assumed that on their own.” She gave a triumphant smile, and Emma knew this girl had misled the media on purpose. She was a formidable person when she wanted something. But before addressing that, Emma wanted to learn more about why this girl had ran off in the first place.

“What did she tell you?”

“Stupid stuff, like that Zen would be mad at me. That he wouldn’t want to talk to me anymore. And then I’d be sad.” So she was more worried about her ward’s feelings than about the trouble they could both be in. She was glad the girl at least had Miss Tam to genuinely care for her, even if she herself didn’t realize it yet. “I went to Zen’s house to prove her wrong. Zen doesn’t get mad at beautiful women; he’s said so in interviews!” She looked down again. “But I guess she was right, because Zen was super mad. I…I don’t get it! I have everything he could ever want! How can he not notice?!”

“What made you notice him?”

“Well…I’ve watched him on TV for years. He treats every woman like a princess! He never lets anyone go unnoticed….” As she trailed off, her head hung.

“Miss Echo Girl, do you feel unnoticed?” She hung her head even further.

“That’s not exactly true. It’s just…I think people just see my fame. They won’t talk to me like normal.” Emma stared at the girl. If she could bring herself to talk normally with Zen, they might turn out to have quite a bit in common. Maybe he could be a mentor or sorts to her. “But since Zen and I are both celebrities, we can treat each other normally. But…every time I try to get close to him, he pushes me away. So I keep trying harder to make him love me back.”

“Have you…ever felt like this about anyone before?” The girl paused, and then shook her head. A first crush huh? Those were rough enough without the entire country watching. And it seemed she knew very little about them going into it “It’s rough, but part of treating someone normally is that they’re free to choose not to love you in that way.”

“But why? I’m perfect for him!”

“It’s nothing to do with you. Just because one person doesn’t feel that way about you, it doesn’t mean you’re not good enough. It just means you’re not right for him. You’re right for someone else, someone you haven’t yet met. And when you meet that person, you won’t have to fight for their affection. They’ll just give it to you.”

Her eyes widened. “You really think there’s someone like that for me?”

“I know so. Destiny has someone in mind for everyone, and brings them together when they are both ready.” She stayed silent for a moment while she considered. When she finally spoke up, it was with an even meeker voice.

“Miss Emma? Do you think Zen will hate me after all this?” Emma chuckled. Zen was quite frustrated with the situation, but this whole time, he’d been worried about the child too.

“I think you need to stop trying to force him into a relationship, but I don’t think he could ever hate you. He could never hate anyone…except maybe cats!” She gave the girl a wink.

Echo Girl’s mouth dropped open. “He…hates…cats?!?! How can he hate something so cute?! Ugh, I could NEVER make things work with a cat hater!” She glared, and then they both broke into a fit of giggles.

“Heh. What a touching scene!” A cold voice spoke…right behind them! Both girls sprang to their feet to face the person who had joined them He was tall and thin, with long hair sticking out from under a beanie and framing a gaunt, stubbled face. He wore dirty jeans, a dark hoodie, and a wicked smile. “Don’t you find it touching?”

Emma followed his gaze to another man behind them, blocking their escape. This one was shorter and squatter, with dark curls sticking out from under his own beanie. He was clad in equally dark, grimy clothes, and a leering grin to match his partner’s. “Tch. I’d rather be the one touchin’ these fine things.”

“Dibs on the shorter one,” called the tall man, and Emma planted herself between Echo Girl and him.

“Fine, get your loli kicks. I like more mature women anyway.” He looked at Emma and licked his lips. This was bad. They had to get away from these guys. She pulled Echo Girl by the arm and turned to run…straight into another guy! How many of them were there?

“Oh, I wouldn’t try that if I were you.” This one was different from the others. His voice was not hoarse and rough, but smooth and almost melodic. He was dressed all in black, with a dark hood over his face, but his clothes were clean. Under his hood was smooth, clean skin, and white curls with traces of pinkish highlights falling into pale eyes. She couldn’t place the exact color in the scanty lamplight, but they were piercing, and would have been beautiful had they not been tinted with madness. Still, Emma couldn’t help but feel she’d seen those eyes before somewhere….

The short man grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back, while the tall man did the same to Echo Girl beside her. As the child started to scream, Emma struggled with everything she had, lifting herself into the air to kick the man behind her. As the girls struggled, the third man folded his arms in front of him and watched, looking almost amused! Emma vowed to give _him_ a few kicks once she got free!

“Emma!” Zen’s ran toward them, screaming her name. _No, Zen, there’s another one waiting here for you!_ But rather than move toward the incoming Zen, the strange man continued to focus on Emma. “Having fun yet, princess?” He gave her a smirk before slipping away into the shadows. Before she could ask him what the hell his idea was, she heard a crack right behind her, and her captor’s grip on her loosened enough for her to struggle out of it. She turned around to face him. He had a giant gash on his cheekbone where Zen had punched him.

“Tch. You’ll pay for that, pretty boy!” The man turned on Zen.

“How DARE you lay your filthy hands on Emma! You’re the one who’s going to pay!” The two men engaged, throwing blows at each other, but neither enough to escape from the other’s grip. Behind her, she heard a scream, and it wasn’t Echo Girl’s. It was the tall man’s. Someone had attacked him from behind, and kept attacking even after he was forced to let go of his hostage. Someone small. Someone who apparently had extensive knowledge of martial arts. And someone who screamed in a deep, guttural woman’s voice.

“Don’t…you…DARE…TOUCH HER!!!” Tam Byeol screamed as she dug her fists, elbows, and knees into every part of that man.

“Byeol….” Echo Girl stared at the woman in shock. Emma tried to pull the girl away, but she stood rooted to the spot, watching her assistant defend her. Luckily, they didn’t need to run anymore, because several black sedans pulled up, all the way onto the grass, spilling out armed guards led by Jaehee Kang. Emma let out a sigh of relief as the guards rushed to free Zen and Miss Byeol of the thugs they were fighting. As soon as Miss Byoel’s hands were free, she rushed to Echo Girl, frantically checking her over for any injuries.

“Are you all right? Do you hurt anywhere?”

“I…I’m okay…I…” She burst into tears. “I’m so sorry! It’s all my fault!” As she continued to cry, Miss Tam wrapped her in a tight embrace, promising that she was safe and that everything would be okay.

Zen rushed to her side. “Emma, Emma, are you all right?” He had blood on his face and hands, but his eyes showed only concern for her.  
  


“I’m okay, Zen. You need to take care of yourself, though-“ Her words were cut off as he hugged her.

“Thank goodness! I was so scared!” He pulled back as Jaehee joined them in a suit jacket over pajamas. They didn’t have much time to share their relief as police cars joined them on the park grass.

Emma’s stomach tightened as she glanced at Zen and then Echo Girl. How would she explain them being out here so late at night? This would be all over the morning news! She gave a panicked glance to Jaehee, who calmly placed her hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry about them. I will handle this. She strode confidently to the police officer.

“Hello, I am Jaehee Kang, Chief Assistant to Jumin Han, Director of C&R International. These people are involved in sensitive C&R business, and as such, I have been given a signed directive to allow C&R Private Security to take full responsibility for the incident.” Emma watched as the police officers read the document, shrugged their shoulders, and wished them well in their business. As they left, the C&R guards took the two thugs into their cars. With that, the small, powerful woman turned back to her friends. “Now this will be treated as a private C&R matter, so neither Zen nor Echo Girl will need to worry.”

* * *

It was just before sunrise when Emma finally went to sleep that day. She’d had to relay the events of the night once to the security guards that took those two thugs away, and again to Jumin and Seven on the RFA chatroom. They were especially interested in the white-haired man who’d escaped, and they probed her for every last detail they could get from her. Emma told them everything that came to mind: he was a bit taller than her, skinny, hooded and dressed in black clothes far cleaner and better fitted than his mates’. His skin was pale, his eyes were pale, his hair was a mess of white shaggy curls with strange pinkish streaks. He called her ‘princess.’ And he didn’t touch her. He merely watched, with a smile more almost more terrifying than the touches of the other men.

In fact, he hadn’t spoken to anyone else, or even looked their way, even the guys he came with. And it seemed that no one else had even seen him. Echo Girl was too hysterical with fear to remember him or any details other than being pulled around. Zen had been preoccupied with pummeling the guy holding Emma. By the time anyone else arrived, the mystery man had disappeared. And to make matters worse, even the guys he was with insisted they had no idea who the guards were talking about when asked about him.

**Zen:** They’re covering for him! That guy must be their leader!

**Jaehee Kang:** We’ve already asked them all we could. We can’t force them to talk, unfortunately.

**Jumin Han:** So we turned them over to the police, then?

**Jaehee Kang:** Yes sir. They are being held for public disturbance and non-premeditated assault-basically, random attacks.

**Jumin Han:** Are they aware of who they attacked?

**Jaehee Kang:** They show no signs of it.

**Jumin Han:** They also show no signs of knowing the third man. Hopefully, this does not turn into another media scandal.

**Zen:** Is THAT what you’re worried about?!?! That guy is still on the loose! What if he comes back to finish what he started?  
 **Zen:** What if Emma’s in danger?!?!?

**Emma:** Wait, I thought this was just a random attack?

**Jumin Han:** It could have been. Or it could have been someone after Echo Girl because of her status.

 **Jumin Han:** Or it could have been someone after Emma. We still know nothing about the hacker who brought her here or his intentions.

**Zen:** Eh?!?!?! Then it can’t be safe to leave Emma alone!!! Not until we find this guy!

**707:** I’m already on that. I’ve been putting together some digital sketches based on Emma’s description.

 **707:** Emma, I’m going to send them to you; I need you to tell me if any of them look like the guy you saw, ok?

**Emma:** Ok!

**707:** After I have that, I’m going to hunt the guy down myself.

**Emma:** Isn’t that what the police are supposed to do?

**707:** Heh. Trust me when I say I’ll find the guy much faster than the cops.

**Jaehee Kang:** It’s true that Luciel has abilities we don’t…though I question the legality of his methods….

**707:** I’m just better at sorting through public records than most. That’s all!

**Jumin Han:** Yes, well, that’s as much as I prefer to know about your methods. In case I’m ever asked about them, I know nothing.

 **Jumin Han:** However, I would like to send security guards to Emma for the time being.

**Emma:** Do you really think I’ll be attacked again?

**Jumin Han:** I think there are too many unknowns. I’d like to prepare for as many of them as possible.

**707:** I understand your concern, Jumin, but the address to her apartment is classified! I’d have to ask V before revealing it to your guards!

**Zen:** Is that really important right now? An RFA member is in danger!!!

**Jaehee Kang:** Echo Girl’s assistant said she picked Emma up from a bus station near her apartment tonight.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Is it possible to have guards meet her there whenever she leaves the house?

**707:** ….

**Zen:** Seven, you better say yes!

**707:** Give me one day to find this guy. Emma; stay home today. Don’t leave for any reason.

 **707:** I designed the apartment’s security system. You’ll be safer there than anywhere else

 **707:** If I don’t find the guy today, then Jumin can send guards to that bus station whenever you leave until I do.

**Emma:** But what about work and school?

**Jumin Han:** Your safety is more important. I must second Luciel’s request for you to stay home.

**Zen:** Besides, you’ve been up all night! You need to rest!

Emma could not argue with that logic; she was about to collapse. She reluctantly agreed to the plan. She’d call in sick to work, reschedule her meeting with her thesis advisor, and… _think Emma, there was something else…right!_ She’d have to ask Yoosung to hand in her religious studies paper for her, which he’d probably do…after he lost his mind reading the chat logs when he woke up. Just thinking of having to explain everything again exhausted her even more. It was all she could do to stay awake long enough to wish everyone goodnight and look through the pictures Seven sent her. Thankfully, one of them was spot-on. As soon as she sent him the correct photo, she gave in to her body’s demands, falling asleep on her couch, fully clothed, phone in hand, with not the energy left to worry about any possible danger.

* * *

Seven already knew who the mystery guy was. That was why he’d thrown _his_ picture into the sketches he’d sent Emma. When she immediately chose that photo, he had his proof.

“So he’s finally made his move.”

The sun was painting its first streaks across the sky as Seven, suited up and armed for a mission, entered the building where he’d get his one lead on the guy before he struck again: the jail that housed those two thugs who’d attacked Emma. He doubted they knew much, but the guy had to have told them _something_ ; even an alias could be a clue. Whatever he’d told them, it must’ve terrified them into silence if they hadn’t given him up under interrogation. But then, that was a _lawful_ interrogation. And his friends were correct to believe that he had abilities that extended far beyond the boundaries of the law. He didn’t have time to consider something as trivial as the law when _he_ was involved.

He’d already located the cell and mapped out a plan of infiltration, and so far, it was going off without a hitch. Really, the security in the place was pathetic; he’d been able to stay hidden the entire time, not even relying on a disguise. When he found the cell where they were booked, he entered the code he extracted from the police database, prepared to drug the guys and carry out his extraction…

…except the cell was empty. _What the hell; this was definitely the cell!_ He checked the cell number again with his records. They must have been moved in the last half hour. And he was not prepared for an extended mission; he’d have to withdraw before he was caught. A government facility was the worst place for him to be caught; he’d be brought before the only person more dangerous to him than the guy he was currently hunting.

As soon as he made it out, he hacked back into the police records to find out where those losers had been moved to. What he saw, though, couldn’t be right. They weren’t there. They weren’t just released; there was no record of them having been there in the first place! When just half an hour ago, they had been assigned to the cell he was just in!

He returned to his bunker; finding them would require more CPU power than his mobile devices could afford. Once back in front of his computer, he expanded his search to every police database in Korea. Not only could he not find their current location; he could find no record of any contact with the police. Next, he checked C&R Security’s records. Those, too, had vanished without a trace. Finally, he ran a public records search on the guys…nothing. No birth certificates, school or medical records, no proof that they’d ever existed! Seven cursed himself for not downloading the data on them that he’d used.

But this situation was new. He never thought _he’d_ work with common thugs. And he never thought the guy would be able to erase someone’s entire existence. Even Seven couldn’t do that without help from the agency! He’d suspected the guy was backed by an organization, but if it could pull something like this off without a trace, it must be scary powerful, maybe even more powerful than the agency! But he’d never done anything like this before. Did that mean he’d recently partnered with this shadow organization? Just _what_ was he playing at this time?

He leaned back in his chair, sighing in defeat. It wasn’t just him acting strangely. What was _everyone_ playing at this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter reset theory mwuhahahahahaha!!!!
> 
> I have been writing like mad for a week and a half just to get to this chapter! And now I'm going to take a break!


	13. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RFA finds resolution after the attack. Emma helps Echo Girl find resolution in her feelings. And in the process, she finds resolution in her place in RFA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY it took so long to update this! I kind of got overwhelmed at how big of a task crossing over all the stories is really going to be and I froze T_T Next time I'll try to finish the arc before shutting down, k? Speaking of finishing the arc, here's the long-awaited end of the Echo Girl arc!

Emma awoke disoriented, like she’d slept for centuries, but out her window, were what appeared to be the soft golden rays of the sunrise she’d just bid goodnight to. But then she noticed the time: 7:05pm. She bolted upright, her body fighting her sudden rush to do…something…but what?

She paused, sifting through recent memories: rehearsal, group project, all-nighter, Echo Girl spread rumors about Zen, and…they’d been attacked. As images of those men came flooding back, she realized she’d had nightmares again, a teen’s screams and a strange man’s pale eyes mixed in with the usual twisted metal and flames. And a voice…new to her dreams, yet it sounded familiar…and it soothed rather than scared her…what was it saying?

_“You’re one of us now.”_ Those words pulled her out of her spiral as she remembered her friends. The ones who’d ordered she stay put and rest, promising to take care of things. She had to check the chat room! As soon as she logged on, it was flooded with Yoosung’s worries for her, complete with many tear-streaked emojis. Luckily, Seven was there to remind him to relax and let her catch up, after all, as he put it, “Sleeping Beauty’s just woken up.” Emma scrolled through the day’s log.

Within hours, a man had been arrested after an “anonymous” tip to the police. Seven guaranteed two things: first, this was the mysterious third man from the night before, and second, the guy had been on the run for some time; his record ensured he’d go away, even without last night’s case. He attacked women at random, sometimes working alone and sometimes teaming up with other thugs and confessed to police that he did it “just for fun.” While that was sick, it did answer the question on everyone’s mind: he was not targeting Emma.

In light of this, Jumin recommended they drop the case to protect Zen and Echo Girl from further media scandal, to which Zen agreed only after Seven swore the guy would never be able to harm Emma again. Jaehee spoke to Tam Byeol and they agreed to silence as well, on the assurance provided by C&R’s “intelligence connections.” So, the matter that had seemed to loom so large had been resolved all while Emma slept!

**Emma:** Wow Seven, you solved it by yourself that fast? That’s amazing!

**707:** Nah, nothing special. I do the same kinda thing at work all the time :--P

**Emma:** You catch bad guys and protect people all the time? So you’re a hero!

**707:** ///-_-///

 **707:** There’s…a lot more to it than that.

 **707:** But I’m glad I was able to help this time.

**Emma:** There’s more? What else do you do?

**707:** That’s….

 **707:** It’s not important.

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Seven doesn’t talk much about his work.

**707:** I can’t. It’s classified information >_<

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Y’know when you say it that way it sounds like you’re in a spy movie!

**Emma:** Seven, are you a spy? That sounds dangerous!

**707:** Enough crazy theories about my job!

 **707:** More importantly, are you okay Emma? You’ve been through a lot.

**Yoosung** **★** **:** He’s right Emma! Are you okay? Did you rest enough? Have you eaten???

**707:** If not, I’ll send you some Honey Buddha Chips! They’re the best!

**Yoosung** **★** **:** She needs more than chips, Seven!

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** Emma, I can cook you something! You know I make pretty yummy stuff :D

**707:** How would you get it to her, when the address is classified?

**Yoosung** **★** **:** YOU give it to her then!

**707:** Only if you make me some too! You will, won’t you??? *bats eyelashes*

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Fine whatever! Emma, I’m serious; I’ll make you anything you want! Just tell me what!

**Emma:** It’s fine, really. I have food in the fridge. And to be honest I’m still a little tired. I think I should rest more so I’m ready for work tomorrow.

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Oh…yeah…that makes sense. But…if there’s anything I can do, anything at all, tell me, k?

**Emma:** I will. Thank you both so much for everything. I really mean it. <3

**707:** Of course. You’re one of us, Emma.

**Yoosung** **★** **:** :D

**Emma has left the chatroom**

Emma rubbed her eyes wearily, Unable to entirely shake them yet. First, that white haired man who’d watched her struggle with his sick grin…he seemed familiar in a weird way. Seven said this guy targeted women randomly. With a shudder, Emma wondered if she’d crossed his path before and been spared by mere coincidence. Maybe someone had passed by at the right moment, forcing him to hide, and when they’d gone, so had she. She wondered if he’d remember something like that. If he’d be angry and seek revenge. If Echo Girl had been dragged into danger by Emma herself. But it wouldn’t do any good to dwell on such speculations. No one was hurt, and thanks to Seven, the guy was locked up.

Seven was another concern. In a day, he’d found a criminal that had eluded police for years. What she’d thought was a joke about him being a hacker and a spy now seemed more plausible. If it was true, well…why did a charity organization need that kind of personnel? Was there more to RFA than they let on? A hidden something, perhaps a dangerous hidden something?

But even if RFA _did_ have a secret, she doubted it could be something bad. These weren’t bad people. Not Zen and Jaehee, who’d rushed to her defense last night. Not Jumin, who’d negotiated for a peaceful end. And not Seven, who’d used his potentially terrifying skills to find the attacker and guarantee her safety. This group of people who found her lost in their domain and allowed her to join them, who shared kind smiles and jokes and advice and meals and work and fun…there was just no way they could be bad.

She wiped away a grateful tear and opened her school laptop. Her internship depended on her grades, so she couldn’t let a little chaos threaten them! While she waited for the laptop to turn on, she checked her RFA emails, all related to last night’s incident. Statements from the police and C&R security. Miss Tam, expressing deep gratitude for helping her protect Echo Girl. As she looked through these, an IM notification appeared, from none other than Echo Girl herself. The message contained only a link.

Emma gulped, unsure what to expect. While she’d briefly thought last night that that they were making progress, the trauma of the attack could undo it all. Would Echo Girl once again retreat inside her harsh, demanding shell to protect herself? Would she take her experience out on Emma and the rest of RFA? _Well, only one way to find out._ She took a deep breath and clicked on the link. It led to Echo Girl’s Tripter account, which had been updated just a moment ago.

“So…people think Zen and I are dating? I mean, he’s super handsome and kind and he works so hard for his fans…any girl would be lucky! But I think I’d rather be more like him than be with him right now, so I can earn all your love even more! <3”

Emma gasped. Echo Girl hadn’t retreated at all; she’d apologized and told the truth! That tript, only minutes old, was already getting hundreds of retripts!

**Echo Girl:** You think everyone will stop being mad at me now?

**Emma:** I don’t think anyone was actually _mad_ at you.

Emma honestly believed that. Some may have been…exasperated, but she liked to believe they were good people who understood Echo Girl was a child who needed patience.

**Emma:** But I’m proud of you. Can you tell me what changed?

When minutes passed with no response, Emma was about to tell Echo Girl she needn’t answer and that she was proud regardless. Then the girl answered.

**Echo Girl:** Because if there’s someone for me like you said, I want it to be someone who rushes to me the way Zen did to you last night.

 **Echo Girl:** I don’t want to be with Zen if he likes someone else. I’d rather him be with who he wants.

Emma was grateful Echo Girl couldn’t see how flustered the underlying accusation made her. There was nothing going on between herself and Zen, other than the friendship she shared with each member of RFA! But she forced herself to remember this was a child, one with limited normal social interaction at that. She needed to explain, not defend.

**Emma:** What you saw last night is the friendship between RFA members. That’s what we do, we look out for each other.

 **Emma:** Like how Miss Tam rushed to your side. She cares about you a lot, you know.

**Echo Girl:** I know.

 **Echo Girl:** I told her you said there’s someone for me, and she said she knew there was.

 **Echo Girl:** Everyone’s so confident that person exists, except for me.

**Emma:** I think he’ll come when you least expect him. When you’re so busy with your career and your friends that you almost don’t notice!

**Echo Girl:** …bold of you to assume I have friends.

**Emma:** Sure you do! You have Miss Tam, and me, and Zen too!

**Echo Girl:** You really think Zen will my friend after all this?

**Emma:** Why don’t you talk to him and find out?

 **Emma:** You’ll see him this weekend anyway. Wouldn’t it be less stressful if you talked it out?

**Echo Girl:** …what would I even tell him?

**Emma:** Whatever’s in your heart. Trust me, he’ll listen.

**Echo Girl:** Fine, but if it goes wrong I’m blaming you!

* * *

Emma turned to Jaehee as the clearly exhausted assistant joined herself and Miss Tam. “Jaehee, is everything okay? You didn’t stay up all night working again, did you?”

Jaehee sighed. “Most of it, yes. As an assistant, I’m not supposed to head projects, but now I have three. The coffee shop, the vineyard, and now a cat hotel.”

“I thought Jumin stopped all the cat projects.”

“This one already had an investor who would make things difficult for C&R if we cut it now, so Mr. Han gave it to me. I think he’s secretly grateful one of his cat projects is moving forward.”

Emma didn’t doubt that last bit. Still, she worried about Jaehee working too hard. “You should rest! I can handle things here!”

“That’s sweet of you, Emma, but I intend to fulfill my RFA duties. Thankfully, future rehearsals won’t need so much—” She glanced at Miss Tam. “…well, ah, supervision.” Most of the future rehearsals would be for the contestants themselves. Just them and the stage techs, no judges, no Zen and no Echo Girl.

Miss Tam gave a slight bow. “I humbly apologize for all the trouble.”

With both women looking suddenly uncomfortable, Emma sprang into action. “Think nothing of it, Miss Tam! We’ve learned so much together! I truly think things are going in a good direction.”

“I think you’re right, Miss Emma. This experience…has helped that girl grow up some. I’m incredibly grateful to you all.” The smile on Miss Tam’s face was so soft and genuine.

“We’re happy to help! It’s what we do in RFA!” Even Jaehee gave a tired nod.

“Speaking of ‘supervision,’ it’s been quite a while since they left the stage. Should someone check on them?” They were all aware of the conversation Echo Girl wanted to have with Zen, and therefore a bit nervous. Jaehee had been reluctant to allow it in the first place, while Tam wrung her hands like a worried mother.

“Let’s give them a bit more time.”

“Alright, fine, but—”

“Yo!” Echo Girl sauntered over, her regular tough grin on her face. Behind her, Zen approached, giving the women his usual cheerful wave. From their expressions alone, there was no way to tell that anything had transpired. Before Zen could arrive, Emma quickly asked how “everything” had gone.

The girl blushed and looked away. “Well…I guess you were right.” That was all she needed to say for all three to let out a collective sigh of relief. Emma was so happy that they’d reached an understanding. All the tiring experiences they’d all been through on Destiny’s path were worth it if they could move forward and grow together.

Zen joined them, but only for a moment before being pulled aside by a sound tech. Before he left, he touched Emma’s shoulder. “Good work, and thank you,” he told her with a wink. Emma’s heart raced and her cheeks grew warm as she remembered what Echo Girl had implied when they last spoke. Echo Girl noticed and glared, but rather than say anything, she turned on Jaehee.

“Geez, you need to take better care of yourself! I’m getting tired just looking at you! Byeol, come on; I want to get a coffee.” The two took off toward the vending machines, Echo Girl in her usual confident march, and Miss Tam whispering apologies before jogging after her, leaving Emma alone with Jaehee.

“It appears my display of exhaustion has reached an unprofessional level. Forgive me.”

“Please don’t worry about it, Jaehee! Echo Girl is just…well, it’s been a big day for her. It doesn’t say anything about you! Um, rather, she’s probably just worrying for you in her own way!”

“Worrying…for me? You think she would?”

“I think she could. Anyone would be worried though.” She bit her lip before she continued, hoping Jaehee would be a bit more forgiving than Jumin had been for the unsolicited opinion. “I promise I’m not criticizing your work or anything, but I really wish you had more time to rest.”

Jaehee looked more taken aback than offended. “Oh, I’m not used to having someone so concerned for me. It’s somewhat…refreshing.” Emma fought the urge to show how ecstatic she felt that Jaehee accepted her concern as she continued.

“But it shouldn’t last long…hopefully. I just need to pick up some extra duties while Mr. Han takes care of his…personal issues.” Both of them grimaced.

“Does Jumin…does he really have to marry someone? Even though he doesn’t want to?” She knew it wasn’t fair to go behind his back when he’d already lectured her about butting in, but the whole idea felt disgusting, like when he’d suggested she pose as his girlfriend. Did he feel disgusted too? He was good at hiding his emotions, but that didn’t mean they weren’t there. And he shouldn’t have to trample all over them for the sake of his company.

“I understand your concern. But, well…sometimes we have to do things we don’t agree with, just to make it in this world.” The look in Jaehee’s eyes became far away, and Emma remembered it wasn’t just celebrities who had to make harsh decisions. She thought of Minjee, hiding her true self to survive under Ms. Song, and Jaehee, who slaved away at her job because she had no one to support her.

Come to think of it, Jaehee didn’t know that Emma knew about her history. And she wasn’t supposed to know that Jaehee knew about hers. Jaehee understood being alone in the world, adrift and afraid, when family died. Did Jaehee also live from that point on, afraid to trouble anyone, determined to make her own way? It certainly looked that way from how hard she pushed herself. Emma didn’t want anyone to suffer like that. She wished she could express that to Jaehee. She wished they could talk about the unspoken secret which united them.

She placed her hand on Jaehee’s. “But we don’t have to face the world alone.” For so long, she’d felt that was the case. Her own family had abandoned her, why shouldn’t anyone else? She’d had a hard time even trusting the professor. But seeing the way the RFA members acted as a family…it couldn’t yet overwrite a lifetime of fear and doubt, but it did make her hopeful. She wanted the world she saw in RFA to exist. For both herself and Jaehee.

“We have each other, our friends. RFA has been so good to me, and I want to do my best for all my new friends. Including you.” She squeezed Jaehee’s hand tighter. “If there’s anything I can do to help you, please let me know!”

Jaehee’s profuse blush alerted Emma to how forward she’d been. She awkwardly withdrew her hand and stuttered an apology. But to her surprise, Jaehee smiled softly.

“Just hearing you care so much for me brings my energy back. W-will you…keep cheering for me like that?”

This time, Emma let her ecstatic grin show. “Always!”

“That cheers me up greatly. I have to admit, before, I thought…well…I shouldn’t have….”

“What was it?”

“Well, I saw how well you communicated with Zen, and I thought maybe you harbored some… feelings toward him.” Heat rushed back to Emma’s cheeks. Jaehee was the second person in a week to make such an assumption, and it wasn’t true! Then Jaehee smiled confidently at her. “But after today, I know that’s not the case. That’s just the kind of person you are. A kind girl who cares for those around her.”

To receive such a compliment from Jaehee was overwhelming, but certainly better than an accusation of inappropriate conduct! “I’m nothing special; I just…I was told that’s what we do in RFA. We take care of each other. So I want to do my best. But I’m sorry if I’ve done anything with Zen that I shouldn’t have! Please let me know so I can fix it!”

Jaehee chuckled, and it was nice to see her relax. “I know you don’t mean Zen any harm. It’s simply that, well, you’ve seen how easy it is for scandals to start over nothing.” Emma shuddered. Boy did she know now! “I must protect him to the best of my abilities, as a fellow RFA member and as a fan.”

“And as a friend!” Jaehee cocked her head quizzically. “You’re a great friend to Zen, working to keep these rehearsals peaceful, even on top of all your work! I’m sure he really treasures such a dedicated friendship!”

“You really think so?” Emma nodded enthusiastically, and Jaehee blushed even deeper. At that moment, Echo Girl and Miss Tam returned, Echo Girl slamming a can of coffee in front of Jaehee.

“Here. Get some sleep so you don’t need this again. It’s terrible for your skin. Geez, now you’re all red! Make sure you don’t make yourself sick, too!” With that, she marched off, Miss Tam in tow. Emma watched after her as she gave Zen a smile and wave before chattering with Miss Tam and a stage tech. Jaehee followed her gaze and echoed Emma’s thoughts.

“It’s become quite peaceful here, hasn’t it?

It sure had. Emma, RFA, and their new friends had all weathered a storm together, come out stronger, and could now savor the peace afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I hope you liked the end of the Echo Girl arc! I know I changed a lot, but I just could not keep a story where someone lies about sexual assault. And Echo Girl became a surprisingly effective vehicle to get things moving...did I use her just like Emma's trying not to? Maaaaaybeeeee! :P No use crying over it now, the arc is done! ~~Next stop, C &R office drama!~~ I mean, no spoilers here! Nothing to see here!


	14. Return on Investment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tries to intervene on behalf of a friend, but when her intentions get called into question, she forms a drastic plan to prove she wants nothing from RFA but friendship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to have this done yesterday so I could give it to y'all as a Christmas present...I hope you'll accept this belated gift ^_^ I hope you all had a wonderful holiday yesterday :D

The setting sun found Emma in an increasingly familiar, and increasingly treasured study spot: Jaehee’s office. It had started with Emma bringing dinner after hearing Jaehee was office bound well into one evening, and upon finding out the late hours were typical, Emma decided to start a new routine. At first, Jaehee had been reluctant to accept company, insisting Emma shouldn’t trouble herself, but now, these evenings seemed to bring her relaxation and a soft, sweet smile. Even her once huge, foreboding office seemed warmer and cozier, as if it had been waiting for a friendship to fill it. It had become a serene place for two friends to lounge as they went about their mountains of work.

“Emma, have you eaten yet?” Jaehee looked at Emma from over her computer, her expression almost stern. Emma felt suddenly bad for not bringing anything this time.

“I haven’t! I-I’m sorry I didn’t bring anything! I was so worried about tomorrow’s test, and well, sometimes I forget to eat when I’m stressed…but still, to show up with noting—”

Jaehee rose and patted Emma on the head. “I didn’t ask because I expect you to bring food every time you’re here. I asked because I can’t let you skip meals on my watch. You must take care of yourself; you know.” She flashed a warm but authoritative smile, and Emma couldn’t stop her own lips curling up sheepishly.

“Come to think of it, you haven’t tasted C&R cafeteria food before. It can’t beat home cooked, but it’s probably better than university food. Wait here; I’ll get us some dinner.” With a wink, she was gone.

Emma reflected, taking a break from her studies. She was grateful to share this time with Jaehee, and even more so that Jaehee seemed to enjoy it as much as she did. Before, she’d seemed hesitant to accept friendship at all. Emma could remember a time when she was the same way: courteous but never so forward as to expect anyone’s friendship. _Don’t trouble anyone,_ her inner voice whispered constantly, _especially not…._

A question stopped her train of thought. When exactly _had_ she thought like that? She knew she had, since the pain was etched into her memory, but lately exact details from her past had gotten harder to recall. The doctor had said this was not an uncommon response to the loss of a loved one, and that her memory would improve as she processed what had happened and found closure. Well, her new life with RFA must be a step in the right direction! For the first time, she was enjoying the friendships the professor had spent her entire life encouraging her to seek.

Being around Jaehee especially brought her peace lately. Perhaps the almost motherly way she reminded, scolded, and kept everyone’s lives on schedule played a role. But Emma suspected it was their secret, unspoken but still shared, that drew her to Jaehee. This woman was so successful, so strong, so independent, everything Emma wanted to be. Emma looked at Jaehee and saw proof that it was okay even for an unwanted orphan to achieve such things. But even with all that, her often-exhausted friend seemed to fall just short of happy, and if even Jaehee couldn’t find happiness, then Emma feared she herself didn’t stand a chance.

But she reminded herself that there was no need to worry. Neither of them was alone in this world anymore. They had each other, and they had their friends. They would be okay; Emma would make sure of it and prove that they both had a happy destiny waiting for them.

Emma grew excited when she heard footsteps outside the cracked door but froze when she heard two voices. One of them, Jaehee’s sounded far more tense than Emma had gotten accustomed to. The other was a man’s voice, slippery with a harsh bite, like a snake.

“Ms. Kang.”

“Mr. Yi, greetings. I wasn’t aware anyone else was still in the building.”

“Well, you aren’t the only one here with much to do. Even if you do keep getting projects that should rightfully go to me.”

“…I’m sorry?”  
  


“You know as well as I do that overseeing projects is…above your position. It’s an embarrassment to the company and a scandal to those who earned those projects.”

“If you feel that way, I suggest you discuss the matter with Mr. Han, as he is the only one who can change the situation.”

Emma, who’d leaned closer to the door to hear despite the protests of her conscience (after all, that man seemed confrontational; what if he was dangerous?) shuddered when she heard the snake-man chuckle wickedly.

“And ask Mr. Han to give up his charity project?” His voice reminded Emma of one about to sink its teeth into trapped prey, and it gripped her with fear. What was he going to do to Jaehee?  
  


“I don’t follow—”

“I couldn’t interfere with the charitable act of raising one’s station. Such a move would reflect poorly on myself and my entire family. You understand how that is…oh wait; you _don’t._ ”

“I beg your pard—”

“You’d like to know how I found out? Well, knowledge is power, and that’s something I’m not inclined to share any more of with you. Now, you’re going to tell Mr. Han to give those projects back to those who deserve them, or everyone will know your secret.”

“You know how Mr. Han is. If I turn down an assignment from him, I’ll be fired.”  
  


“Even better for me. Cheer up; maybe on your way out you can charm the chairman like Mr. Han’s last assistant. ‘Mistress’ is a role much better suited to a woman of your pedigree.” Emma heard the man’s voice recede, and dashed back to her seat before Jaehee caught her eavesdropping. After all, it would stress Jaehee more, right? To already have someone doing something so horrible to her because of her secret, and now to have her friend discover it too? Emma forced herself to stare at her laptop, keep a straight face, don’t let anything on….

“Emma, are you alright?” Jaehee rushed over, and Emma looked into her eyes, tired and harassed but still expending concern for her that should be spent on herself. How could that man threaten someone so sweet? Tears welled up in Emma’s eyes.

Jaehee looked down defeatedly. “You heard everything, didn’t you?” Emma nodded through her tears, fearing a scolding, but instead received a wry smile. “I didn’t mean to upset you. It seems that man discovered information I’d rather not divulge at large. But I’ll take care of it…somehow.”

The resigned look on her friend’s face enraged Emma. Just how long had Jaehee faced everything alone? “No. _We’ll_ take care of it! Together!” Before Jaehee could even protest, Emma had pulled out her phone and dialed Jumin’s number. She jerked her finger to her lips when Jaehee asked who she was calling.

The phone rang four times, and Emma angrily tried to will him to pick up. This was an _emergency,_ after all! Finally, he answered.

“Jumin!” Emma ignored Jaehee’s panicked attempt to silence her at the sound of her boss’s name and hurriedly explained the situation. When she’d finished, Jumin remained silent for so long that Emma irately asked “Well? What should we do?”

“Forgive my silence. I am trying to ascertain why you’d think to involve me in the idle gossip of my employees.”

Emma was so stunned she recoiled from the phone before forcing herself to continue. “It’s not just gossip, Jumin; he’s threatening her!”

“Nothing in what you’ve told me leads me to believe there is a safety concern. The threats you speak of are petty social games, nothing that I need to involve myself in.” Emma couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She knew Jumin to be…aloof, to put it lightly, but this was cold, even for him. Jaehee just looked on wryly, as if she expected as much, which spurred Emma on even more.

“Well, if you won’t do anything about this harassment, we’ll just have to find someone who will! We’ll go to HR!” She flashed Jaehee what she hoped was a confident smile, but her friend just looked down and wrung her hands.

“Assistant Kang is free to do so, of course. However, I imagine she’d see the futility that you may not.” She turned to Jaehee, who had stilled and now looked down at her knees in defeat. “HR exists to root out the social problem in a workforce. And while where you come from things may very well be different, here the ‘social problem’ is an employee of ill-repute who attracts trouble.”

“Before you charge into a situation you don’t understand, I’d suggest you watch carefully how Assistant Kang handles this situation, since you may very well find yourself there one day.”

Emma felt dread settle in her stomach, and her words failed her. On the other end of the line, she heard a particularly scratchy-voiced young woman. “Ju~umin, is everything all right?” Rather than concern, the voice seemed to convey annoyance.

“Apologies, Miss Sarah, it was a work call. It’s taken care of.” His voice hardened and Emma knew it was directed at her, an order not to cause any more trouble. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.” He hung up, leaving Emma even more frustrated than before.

* * *

**Emma:** Guys, can I as you something?

**Zen:** Ask away, love! U ok?

**Yoosung** **:** What’s going on?

**Emma:** What would you do if you had a friend with a secret?

 **Emma:** And they were being threatened because of it?

**Yoosung** **:** This sounds scary….

**Zen:** This isn’t related to those thugs that attacked you, is it???

 **Zen:** If you’re in trouble, let me know! I’ll fight whoever I have to!

**707 has entered the chat room**

**707:** What’s going on here??? If there’s danger, you need to tell us!

**Emma:** It’s nothing like that!

 **Emma:** I have a friend, and someone is threatening to expose a secret, that’s all!

**707:** Is anyone in danger?

**Emma:** No, but she could lose her job :--(

**Yoosung** **:** That sounds pretty messed up

**Emma:** Right? And she doesn’t deserve it! She’s the hardest worker I know!

**Zen:** Sounds like Jaehee lol

**Yoosung** **:** If they’re like Jaehee they definitely don’t deserve that!

**Zen:** Yeah and if they’re like Jaehee they’ve got a boss like Jumin Han…that’s bad enough!

**707:** If I were you, I’d find the bad guy’s secret!

 **707:** Then they can’t hurt your friend without you hurting them!

**Yoosung** **:** There was something like that in class today…mutual something?

 **Yoosung** **:** Idk they were talking about nuclear bombs tho

**707:** Mutually assured destruction. Yeah it’s basically the same thing ;--D

 **Zen:** Wait, Yoosung, you actually went to class today? LMAO

Get the bad guy’s secret, huh? That sounded like a very Seven way to do things. But Seven also had skills Emma didn’t. She’d have to come up with something else. Still, talking to her friends helped her feel better. At least until someone else’s arrival chilled her.

**Jumin Han has entered the chat room**

**Yoosung** **:** Jumin, what would you do if someone threatened to spill your friend’s secret like that?

**Jumin Han:** ….

**Zen:** Tch, trust fund kid would probably tell them to buy the dude off!

**Jumin Han has left the chat room**

**Zen:** Or deem it not even worth his damn time!

 **Zen:** Damn that trust fund kid!

 **Zen:** I’d like to mutually assured destruct that jerk!

**Yoosung** **:** Doesn’t that mean you’d be destroyed too?

**707:** So like…a double suicide? OH HOW ROMANTIC!!!!

 **707:** [Heart Emoji]

**Zen:** [Angry Emoji]

Any relief Emma got at Zen’s expense was chased away when her phone began to ring, and she saw that it was Jumin calling. _It’s fine,_ she thought, _you’ve done nothing wrong. He has no right to say anything._ She took a deep breath and answered the phone.

“I hope you don’t intend to spread gossip in the chat room.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Of course not. Consider it advice. If you were to divulge Assistant Kang’s situation without her consent, you’d do exactly what you are trying to prevent, would you not?”

“I’m not giving any specifics. I’m just asking for advice from my friends. You know, for someone who doesn’t want to get involved in others’ affairs, you seem quite concerned with how I conduct mine.”

“Admittedly, I’m curious. Why are you so invested in an issue that isn’t yours? Is it because you fear finding yourself in the same position one day?”

She had to admit, that was _a_ reason, albeit a minor one. Right now, her main concern was the cruelty that smacked the hard-earned smile from her sweet friend’s face. “Is it wrong to be invested in the well-being of my friends?”

“Perhaps not for someone like you, though I can’t understand such things. With the health of a company to consider, such personal trifles could be distracting.”

“Wouldn’t losing a great employee like Jaehee hurt your company?”

“Assistant Kang, while an excellent employee, is merely one employee. There are a multitude of qualified candidates for her position should she be found unsuitable.”

Emma knew he was right. She knew how saturated the labor market was. She knew there was no reason for a boss to consider any employee irreplaceable. She even knew the importance of not depending too heavily on any one employee for the continuity of the company. But still, this concerned her friends. Jaehee, who was harder-working and more deserving of her position than anyone Emma had ever met. And Jumin, who, despite being a bit out of touch with emotions, was still a friend very much capable of doing the right thing.

“I believe we are at an impasse. I suggest you drop this topic.”

“Fine.” Emma said that, but she didn’t really want to end the call on that note. No matter what, Jumin was her friend too, and she didn’t want to be fighting with him. So, she decided to try making peace. “So…how was your date?”

“Sarah? Apparently, she’s my father’s current favorite candidate because she’s the student of his current girlfriend. He’s clearly letting his emotions cloud his reason, because Sarah has nothing to offer but a failing restaurant business.”

“Ok, but…how was _she?_ ”

“What do you mean?” Seeing how unable Jumin was to approach even a date with any sense of humanity, it was no wonder he’d been completely uninvested in his assistant’s crisis.

“Was she pretty? Funny? Nice? What was she as a person like, separate of her company or her connections?” Jumin paused for a long time. Emma grimaced exhaustedly.

“She was just like any other woman I’ve…dated, in appearance and manner.” Emma noted the way he said “dated,” as if it was a distasteful memory, and remembered he didn’t want to be doing this at all. “She mentioned places she wanted to travel and shopping sprees she wanted to go on. It’s clear she was only interested in me for my money.”

“Oh, a gold-digger, gross. You can do better than that, Jumin.”

“You think so?” Emma smiled. It was nice to be able to have such a normal conversation with him. And she did believe he could find a better woman. He was a bit…emotionally stunted, she knew he was well-intentioned when she remembered how he looked out for everyone during the Echo Girl crisis.

“Sarah kept suggesting invitations for future endeavors, even though I kept declining.”

“Okay, so she didn’t respect your boundaries! That’s good to know! It’s not good to date someone who pressures you like that!”

“I’m used to doing unpleasant tasks. I simply have nothing to gain by engaging in them with her. Her endangered assets are not beneficial to C&R, so there is no point continuing a relationship with her.” And there went the normal conversation.

“Jumin…do you evaluate everyone in your life based on what they can offer you?”

“Relative to what I must offer them, yes. It’s called return on investment.”

“That’s so cold. Even your friends? All of us in RFA? We’re because we give you a good ‘return on investment?’”

“Isn’t that why you’re here as well?”

Emma recoiled. “I’m here because you’re all my friends. What does that have to do with return on investment?”

“From what I understand, you are living in your quarters rent-free in return for the work you do for RFA. I imagine you’d have trouble paying for lodging and your SKY tuition on an Eyesite intern’s salary. Joining RFA, then, seems the most logical decision for you.”

Emma felt like she’d been slapped. She was _not_ with RFA for any tangible benefit. She was there because…because with them, she didn’t feel alone anymore. Because they looked out for each other. Hadn’t they all just proven that with the crisis they’d weathered together? How could he suggest her intentions were so cheap?!

“That’s not true. I’d stay with RFA even if I didn’t have this place to stay.”

“Oh really?” He asked so coolly, as if challenging her to prove herself. Actually, why _not_ prove herself? A plan started to form in her mind.

“I’m sorry, Jumin, I have something to take care of. I’ll talk to you later.” After she hung up, she immediately looked up long-term hostels in the area. She’d prove to Jumin and the rest of RFA that she was no gold-digger, that all she wanted from them was their friendship. She would move out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I don't see y'all before then, have a fantastic new year as well...we made it through 2020 guys!


	15. Move-Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's move-out has RFA concerned for her security. But Emma is more interested in Jaehee's crisis, and the surprisingly human side of Jumin it uncovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to 2021. We made it through the year that shall not be named! And Emi learned how to update a fic in a decent amount of time! Not sold on the chapter title, but it's late and I want to post and go to bed! Taking ideas for the chapter title if anyone has any! ^_^

Seven had found her before she’d even moved into the hostel. She’d paid in advance with a card, after all. The place didn’t screen residents thoroughly enough in his opinion, but at least her roommates seemed harmless. And there were a good number of cameras, so he could continue to watch over her. Although if she ran into trouble, it would be harder for him to move with so many civilians about.

When she’d announced her decision in the chat, rather than get upset like everyone else; he’d simply determined how to keep monitoring her in her new place. He knew why she’d done it. He even respected her for it. She really never ceased to prove how far she was willing to go for the ones she cared for. And really, what an adorable way for normal people like her to live! Besides, a move like this was new. Maybe this time she could finally be free of the mess RFA was in.

Or could she? _Was_ she normal? The trap RFA seemed to be caught in, the one he was almost certain only he knew of, had started the first time she’d appeared in their lives. Of course, he couldn’t rule out the possibility that she’d caused it somehow. But he was also sure, from all his time monitoring her, that she wasn’t aware of it. That would mean she was an innocent bystander dragged into someone’s war on RFA. And by “someone,” Seven meant _him._

But the search for that person would need to wait. Work from the agency was piling up, and now he’d have to monitor that hostel. And there was a certain gentleman he wanted to investigate as well. Emma made friendship look easy, but honestly, it could be quite exhausting!

* * *

**Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang?

**Jaehee Kang:** Yes, sir?  
  


 **Jumin Han:** How go preparations for your projects?

**Jaehee Kang:** The revenue from the coffee shop’s first week has exceeded expectations by 60%.

**Jumin Han:** I told you to gloss over that project….

**Jaehee Kang:** Yes, sir….

**Jumin Han:** I’d wanted to give the project back to my father.

 **Jumin Han:** Defying orders, no matter how impressive the results, is unacceptable.

 **Jumin Han:** If the results had been anything less than what they are, there would’ve been consequences.

**Jaehee Kang:** Understood, sir.

**Jumin Han:** And the other two projects?

**Jaehee Kang:** The site has been acquired for the cat hotel; construction starts this week.

 **Jaehee Kang:** And the Vineyard project goes to the investors next week.

**Jumin Han:** Excellent. Make sure at least 70% of the investors are in.

**Jaehee Kang:** Um, Sir?

**Jumin Han:** Yes?

**Jaehee Kang:** Did you get my time off request for next week?

**Jumin Han:** I did.

**Jaehee Kang:** And….?

**Jumin Han:** Denied.

 **Jumin Han:** I need you at that meeting with the Vineyard investors.

**Jaehee Kang:** About that…I was thinking Mr. Yi could step in….

**Jumin Han:** No. I want _you_ on the project. Request denied. Don’t make me repeat myself.

**Jaehee Kang:** Understood, sir.

**Jumin Han:** Good, now if you’ll excuse me, I have a meeting.

**Jumin Han has left the chat room**

**Emma has entered the chat room**

Emma checked the recent chat log, as per usual when she logged into the chat. As soon as she read the latest exchange, she grimaced. _Why_ had Jumin refused Jaehee’s time off request? He must have understood what was happening! Jaehee had come up with a rather brilliant idea to give that Yi guy what he wanted with no one losing face, and Jumin seemed determined to shut it down!

**Emma:** Jaehee, are you okay?

**Jaehee Kang:** I will be fine, Emma. Just your concern is refreshing, if I may so selfishly admit.

**Emma:** You should be a little more selfish *wink*

 **Emma:** Besides, I wish I could do more for you.

**Jaehee Kang:** Unfortunately, this is a matter only I can solve. Nothing will be solved by others’ involvement.

**Emma:** Or…maybe you’re just being stubborn! :D

**Jaehee Kang:** I believe we are the same kind of stubborn, then.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Speaking of which, how are you settling in?

Touché. Emma knew Jaehee didn’t approve of her decision to move out of Rika’s apartment. No one did. Zen had been livid, declaring that she shouldn’t have to move out because of something “that damn jerk Jumin Han” said. Surprisingly, Jumin had been reluctant to allow her to leave as well, even going as far as to ask Seven if he had a way to keep her locked in Rika’s apartment. He’d responded that he did (which concerned Emma more than a bit) but that would be kidnapping, and he wasn’t interested in that. Admittedly, she’d expected some pushback from the RFA but not so much from Jumin. Maybe he’d let her prove her point!

Yoosung had asked if RFA members could visit since she wasn’t at the classified apartment, but Emma had asked them to hold off. She’d moved back into the hostel where she’d spent her first week in Korea, because it was cheap and convenient. Her room had space for four tenants, which was fine, since she had few belongings, but right now, she only had one roommate, and a sweet-seeming one at that. Emma was happy with her situation (honestly, anywhere with a roof and wi-fi would make her happy) but she had a feeling the RFA members would be concerned if they saw where she was living. The whole point of moving out was to not trouble them, so she’d rather they not see where she lived until she was able to move somewhere a bit more impressive.

**Emma:** Everything’s great! The place is really close to campus, and I have a roommate!

 **Emma:** Her name is Hana. She’s a bit younger than me and super sweet!

**Jaehee Kang:** I’m glad you’re settled in and making friends. Did you eat lunch yet?

She hadn’t. And Jaehee’s gentle reminder set her stomach up for a less gentle one. She’d been too nervous about the move to eat all day. Her stomach being ready for food must mean she was, in fact, settled in.

**Emma:** About that…I should probably do that!  
  


 **Jaehee Kang:** Emma….

* * *

Later, after a lunch so late she wasn’t hungry for dinner (but still ate to avoid a scolding), Emma got a call from Jumin. She wasn’t sure what to expect; Jumin didn’t make calls at this hour unless something was wrong. Although given that he’d recently asked Seven to help kidnap her, maybe she didn’t know his tendencies as well as she thought.

“Jumin? What’s going on”

“I honestly don’t know why I called. This is strange. I supposed I’m still not pleased with your decision to leave the safety of that apartment.”

“Jumin, are you…worried for me?” Somehow the thought of supposedly cold, emotionless Jumin Han worrying for her gave Emma a slight thrill, followed by a rush of guilt. She was supposed to be proving to them that she didn’t need their concern for her to stick around!

“Is that what the term is? I admit lately I’ve been preoccupied wondering you have decent protection and wishing I could have the place examined.” That was exactly the fuss Emma was trying to avoid by not telling them where she was!

“Jumin, I appreciate your concern, but I’m fine, really.” She hesitated only briefly before adding, “I think Jaehee needs your concern right now more than I do. Why did you deny her time-off request?”

“Because she has an important presentation that day.” His tone had taken a harsher note, indicating Emma should drop it, but she couldn’t stop herself.

“You know she was trying to appease that man threatening her. If you won’t stop him, why are you so against her trying to work things out with him? It’s like you’ve silently taken his side!” The words had tumbled out in a fiery rush, and she knew as soon as she was done that she was in for a scolding.

“I may only have seen video footage of the conversation, but you actually watched it.” After Jumin’s hard hands-off stance earlier, Emma honestly hadn’t expected him to review the security tapes. “So, tell me, Emma, did Mr. Yi demand that Assistant Kang hand over just _one_ of the projects she’s overseeing?”

“N-no.” That’s right. He’d demanded _all_ of the projects: the vineyard, the cat hotel, and the coffee shop.

“Does Assistant Kang have any evidence to believe that turning over one project will stop him acting on his threats?”

“…also no.”

“Then why would I allow my representative to make a concession like that? That would be a blunder far below her capability.” Wait, was he…?

“Jumin, are you _caring_ for Jaehee in your own way?” It was impossible for Emma to keep the hope out of her voice.

“I am merely protecting myself from being embarrassed by my employee’s conduct.”

“But you aren’t protecting yourself from being embarrassed by her secrets being outed?”

“Well…” He paused, and Emma began to see hope. “Like Mr. Yi said, I can always write a poor hiring decision off as a charity project. However, her behavior reflects on my training. Clearly the situations are different.” Emma thought that was some pretty shaky logic, and that the situations were not that different at all. But she decided to let it slide.

“Jumin?”

“Yes?”

“Do you…do you think Jaehee really will have to leave her job?”

He sighed. Not a good sign, though not unexpected. “It is a high probability.” Before Emma’s heart could sink too far, he continued. “However, Assistant Kang is an exceptional problem solver. I am curious to see if she can fight her way out of this situation. And I think she may have found new inspiration to do so in you.”

“Me? What do you mean?” She certainly hadn’t been able to do anything useful for Jaehee in this situation yet, to her dismay.

“I choose project managers based on their performance, not their position. Assistant Kang has always been a hard worker, but she’s not always been as outspoken as she has been of late. She took that overlooked and underfunded coffee shop project and got investors, employees, vendors, everything, by herself. Thanks to her efforts, it is far more lucrative than even I expected it to become. That is why I want her on more projects.”

“According to her performance reviews, it’s her newfound outspokenness driving her recent success. _Reasonable_ outspokenness, of course.” Emma had a feeling the slight edge he put on “reasonable” was a dig at her own…less restrained outspokenness.

“And this change in Assistant Kang seems to have started shortly after you arrived in this chatroom and continued the more you’ve gotten involved with us. In short, I think she looks to you as a source of inspiration.”

Emma was happy that Jumin couldn’t see her blush. She would love to be such an inspirational person, but she also didn’t want to take credit for anyone else’s development. Jaehee was strong and powerful on her own; nothing Emma could do could add to that, right? “I…think you might give me a bit too much credit, Jumin.”

“I’m merely guessing what Assistant Kang thinks of you. Although I can’t say I’m completely unimpressed with you. After all, you handled that issue with Zen. You synthesized advice from multiple sources and then found your own solution that didn’t compromise your morals. ‘Following one’s heart,’ as they say, is not common in business, but people tend to get excited when they see someone do it and succeed. That is why the RFA listens to you. They want to see your methods succeed.” This was probably the highest praise possible to receive from Jumin, and it emboldened her to ask:

“Do _you_ want to see my ‘methods’ succeed?”

“Though I don’t place much hope in that, it would be interesting if you could find a way to avoid betrothal to Miss Sarah,” Jumin conceded with a weary sigh. “I met another, more qualified candidate, but my father keeps pushing Sarah on me, all because of his girlfriend’s insistence.”

“That’s frustrating,” Emma empathized. “Is the other girl nicer?”

“Nicer? Oh, right, you look at different qualifications in these matters than I do. She acted much the same way as Sarah, but her assets were far more stable. So, if I had to choose between the two, I’d choose her.”

Emma withheld a groan. “Jumin, we’re talking about someone you’ll spend the rest of your life with. Shouldn’t you at least try to pick one with an agreeable personality?”

“They’re all the same. It’s to be expected, given my wealth and status. That’s all women see. It’s the same way with every woman my father brings home, my mother and stepmother included.”

“That’s horrible.” No wonder Jumin had such harsh views about relationships, if that was all anyone, even his parents, had shown him!

“Why do you sound so upset? It is simply a fact of life, nothing to agonize over. I simply accept how people are and work around it. That way expends the least amount of energy.” His genuine nonchalance irked Emma.

“That’s not true! Maybe a lot of high society types are like that, but that’s not how people in general are!” She remembered their last conversation, the one that led her to move into this hostel in the first place. “There are plenty of people in this world who see others as more than a return on investment, Jumin! And I’m going to prove it to you! Then…then would you try to find a wife who wants you for more than your money?”

“There may very well be women who look at something other than money. Come to think of it, it’s hard to believe Rika’s obsessive love with V was based on his money. They had something I never understood, but…it looked nice. I was happy for them. I…wanted it to continue.” His voice was still calm, but the weight his words carried reminded Emma that Jumin was, in fact, an emotional being.

“Jumin, I’m sorry.”

“No need for apologies; they can’t do anything now.” After a brief pause, he added more hesitantly, “But if you turn out to be one of those people like her…no, never mind.”

“I’m sorry? I don’t under—?”

“It’s nothing. Apologies, it is time for me to feed Elizabeth III. I cannot keep my precious girl waiting.”

“Understood. Good night, Jumin.”

Emma rolled over exhaustedly. That conversation had given her a lot to think about. She still worried for Jaehee, but she also wanted to believe she could pull through this crisis. And Jumin seemed to care about the situation a bit more than he let on. What would happen to their relationship if Jaehee had to leave C&R? What would happen to RFA? Maybe even Jumin had those questions.

He seemed to have other questions on his mind too. Like if Emma was in any way similar to Rika. Yoosung had noticed similarities before, and Emma had always been happy to live up to the role Rika had played in RFA. From what she’d heard, Rika had been energetic, full of love, and determined to make the world a better place. Who wouldn’t want to be like her?

But Rika had also committed suicide. And not even her closest friends seemed to know why. Emma knew it was a sore point for Yoosung, but it must be for the rest of RFA too. And for someone like Jumin, taught to view people as embedded in a cynical game of investments and returns, what could the death her death mean? Could he be afraid that anyone not part of the “game” would meet the same fate? Was that why he was so determined to believe everyone was a part of that game? His potential marriage partners? Even Emma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally part of a much larger chapter that I ultimately split in 2, so maybe I'll manage to get that posted in a decent timeframe too! Man, it's almost like I made this a New Year's resolution or something!
> 
> Also, I got a new laptop and while I absolutely love it, I noticed it doesn't let me use Alt+9733 to type the star into Yoosung's screen name like my last one did! So no star now. F in the chat for Yoosung's screen name T^T


End file.
